Your Guardian Angel
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Who Am I To Say'::Go read that first!::Hitsugaya still mourns over his lost Third Seat, but he stays focused on his work. But when people start rising from the dead, he takes action. HitsuOC Romance/Comedy/Drama
1. Bad Day

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Ok so this is a sequel to 'Who Am I To Say?'. Go read that before you read this or it will become a bit confusing, ok? OK! So here's the sequel guys. Please enjoy it. Tell me what you think and such! =D**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

"_Toushiro-kun! I'm glad you love me...Really I am...but I have to keep my promises..."._

"Meimu...", Toushiro murmured in his sleep, turning slightly in his bed.

"_God damn it! Let me go! Damn you! LET GO!", Toushiro growled, trying to struggle free of the person that held him, "MEIMU!". She looked back at him with a smile, "Bye, Toushiro-kun...Oh...I mean __**Captain Hitsugaya**__...!"._

"No...", Toushiro murmured, tossing and turning in his bed.

"_Kill her", Aizen ordered._

_Toushiro watched from within the barrier as it exploded. As the explosion of the two powerful reitsu occurred. His heart sinking. "MEIMU!", he exclaimed. The sky within the dream suddenly turned black and Aizen stood before him, his sword right through Meimu's heart. "MEIMU!"._

Toushiro sat up in his bed, sweating quite profusely. His breathing was out of sink as he looked around. It was only a nightmare. Just a dream. He let out a soft sigh, placing a hand to his head. He ran a hand through his hair before tossing the blankets aside, rising from his bed and heading into the bathroom within his Captain's quarters, getting a glass of nice cold water. He drank it quickly, setting the glass beside the sink after her finished. He leaned over it for a moment, looking in the mirror at his reflection. He was quite pale and had bags under his eyes. He hadn't been eating or sleeping properly in the past couple of weeks and it all had to do with those nightmares.

It had been at least five years since _**it**_ happened. He was much older now, and even a bit taller. He had, had a growth spurt. He still held his regrets for what had happened on that day. The day his Third Seat was their sacrifice. The day she destroyed Aizen and his army and saved Seireitei from a horrible fate. He could never forget that day. Never forget her.

He moved from the bathroom and back into his bedroom, letting out a soft sigh as he began to dress himself, since all he ever slept in now a days were boxers. He pulled his uniform on, slipping the haori onto his shoulders before turning and heading out of his quarters. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream. He would go and work on some of that paper work he had stacked up on his desk. The sun hadn't even rose yet. It was still quite dark out and a calm breeze blew over Seireitei. His gaze shifted to the star filled sky as he walked to his office. He smiled softly. The stars were always nice. They were always calming.

Toushiro entered his office, looking around at the familiar space. Everything was the same as it had been five years ago. Same smell, same furniture, same familiar look of piles of papers on the desk. He quietly entered the room, taking a seat at the desk. He sat there for a moment in silence, looking around and recalling a few memories that were within this room. He shook his head slightly, pulling a paper from the stack as he pulled out a pen, now beginning to sign the papers. This had become his nightly routine. Either he would come and do paper work or he would go for a walk, depending on his mood. But he never went back to bed. Some nights he even found himself not even bothering to try and get any sleep.

"Up late again...", Rangiku whispered as she entered the room, spotting her Captain sleeping peacefully at his desk. She knew very well that he had been having trouble sleeping and eating the past few weeks, but whenever she asked he would say that nothing was wrong. How upsetting. She stepped over towards the desk, smiling at how peaceful he looked. She decided against waking him since she knew he needed his rest with what had been happening lately.

Lately they had been getting more paper work than usual and the Tenth Division had been sent out on random missions in the world of the living, which was quite unusual, but it wasn't like they were complaining. At least it kept them busy. It was just odd that they were working harder than any of the other divisions.

Rangiku walked over to the coffee maker they had gotten from the world of the living, beginning to brew some for herself and for her Captain when he awoke. As she watched the brown liquid begin to fill the pot, her thoughts wandered to the past.

'_It has to be that day that is keeping him awake...After all, he was like this for at least six months after it happened. But why is he mourning again? I know it's sad...but...it's been over five years now. I miss her to...but I could have sworn he moved on by now..._', her thoughts faded as she heard the soft shuffle of movement at the desk. She looked over, releasing a giggle. Toushiro was awake, looking quite groggy to with a piece of paper work stuck to his cheek. "Good morning, taicho", she laughed, "Rough night?".

Toushiro raised a hand, pealing the piece of paper from his face and setting it back on the desk. He looked towards his Vice-Captain and then out the window. It was morning already? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking down as a cup of the brown liquid known as coffee was placed before him. His gaze shifted upwards and towards his Vice-Captain.

"Drink it. It will keep you awake today", Rangiku stated, taking a sip of her own, "Ahh, humans are so wonderful! Coffee is amazing~!".

Toushiro looked back down at the cup of coffee before picking it up. He lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip. He had never been one for coffee ever since they got the damn machine, but if it would keep him awake today then he would drink it.

"So you couldn't sleep again?", Rangiku questioned, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

Toushiro took another sip of his coffee before setting the cup down, "It wasn't that I couldn't sleep, I just had paper work to be done", he lied. He was quite good at lying but he knew of only two people that could see through his lies. Rangiku and Momo.

"Now Taicho, no reason to lie", Rangiku stated with a soft sigh, "But if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine...".

Silence filled the room fast and the two just sat there sipping at their coffee. Toushiro set his cup down, empty as he rose to his feet. "I'm going for a walk...", he stated simply as he stepped around the desk and walked towards the door.

"It's ok to talk about it you know. I won't judge you. I just want to help you", Rangiku called to him with a frown.

Toushiro paused for a moment, his gaze on the door. "There's this nightmare I've been having...that's why I haven't been sleeping", Toushiro stated before walking out the door. Rangiku smiled at this. Well, that was a start.

She took another sip of her coffee, watching the door for a moment before setting the coffee aside and pulling out one of her bottles of sake she had hidden about the office. "I may like coffee, but I prefer sake better", she stated aloud. She had tried to keep her drinking to a minimum around her Captain. He didn't like to see her drink, and she didn't like being yelled at. She poured some into a sake glass and took a quick swig of it.

She jumped suddenly as the door was suddenly pulled open. She thought it might have been her Captain, but as he gaze fell on the person, she smiled. Good. Not her Captain.

"Ahh, good morning Hinamori-chan", Rangiku greeted the female, "What can I do for you today?". She spotted a magazine within the young girls hands.

"Oh, good morning Matsumoto-chan. Uhm...", she looked around the room, frowning now, "Do you know where Shiro-kun is...?".

"He went out for a walk just a few minutes ago.....What's that?", she pointed towards the magazine.

"Oh...uhm...well you know how the new Captain of the fifth division, Captain Anita Tsukuyoma started making those magazines...?".

"Yes...", Rangiku said, now rather intrigued.

"Well...", Momo bit down on her bottom lip, lowering her gaze and holding out the magazine towards Rangiku.

Rangiku got up and took the magazine. It was a magazine talking about the hottest men in Seireitei and their daily lives and what not.

"Page 23...", Momo murmured, chewing on her lip as she played with her obi sash around her waist. Rangiku flipped to page 23, a rather large smile appearing on her features as she burst out into a fit of laughter. She looked at Momo.

"No way!", she laughed.

"Yes way!", Momo quickly snatched the magazine back.

"So they actually deemed taicho old enough and worthy enough to be in their magazine! HAH!", Rangiku placed a hand on her head, "Oh my...he's going to be chased down by girls now with the pictures they used!".

"Don't say that!", Momo frowned, "He's going to freak when he sees this...! And...and...". Momo sniffled, turning away from Rangiku. "He's going to kill me...I talked to them without even realizing it...".

"Oohhh?!", Rangiku sighed, "He won't hate you, he'll freak, but not hate you".

"Oh what do I do, Matsumoto-chan?!", Momo asked, facing the women once more.

"Go find him and apologize. Easiest thing you can do. If you hurry, you may be able to find him before he wanders too far", Rangiku stated, "Oh, and don't tell him about this, ok?". Rangiku raised the bottle of sake with a smile. Momo smiled back softly, nodding slightly.

"O-Ok, wish me luck...Goodbye for now Matsumoto-chan", with this, Momo took off running to find Toushiro. She had to apologize.

---

Toushiro now sat by one of the many ponds of koi in Seireitei. He watched the fish swim around, smiling slightly at them and remembering one fond memory with someone of his past. Meimu. But his thoughts were quickly broken when he could hear some giggling around him. He looked around quickly, but spotted no one. Odd. His gaze went back on the water until he heard the giggling again. He quickly rose to his feet, looking around more intently now.

"Who's there...?", he raised his arm, placing his hand on Hyorinmaru's hilt, ready to draw the blade if need be. He heard some rustling sounds coming from the bushes near him. He faced them, narrowing his teal eyes on the plant life until three heads popped from the bush, startling him slightly. They were the heads of three females. "May I...", but he couldn't even finish his sentence as they suddenly squealed, startling him further. He jumped back. The girls suddenly ran from the bush and at him.

Toushiro had no idea what was going on or what he should do, but instinct told him to run, and that was exactly what he did. Ran like hell. He might have been a captain, but these three girls seemed to not care about his authority at the moment. They seemed to want something, and he really didn't want to stop and find out what that something was. Before he knew it, his morning walk turned into a morning run from quite a few girls.

---

"So how have you been feeling?", Shunsui asked, taking a sip of his tea as he looked up at his old friend.

"Just fine", Ukitake replied with a smile, "I'm feeling quite well, actually. I haven't had any attacks lately which is really good". He sipped at his tea now as well.

"Ah, that is really good", Shunsui replied. The two fell silent for a moment, each taking a sip of their tea as Toushiro suddenly ran by them at quite the fast pace followed by quite a large group of girls. Shunsui smirked, lowering his cup.

"Well looks like Captain Tsukuyoma found another victim for her magazine", he laughed.

"Indeed, do I ever feel sorry for him to. He hasn't been sleeping well lately so surely he must already be exhausted. He probably does need to be chased by a bunch of girls..", Ukitake laughed as well, "But we all had that moment, I guess it was only time he had his".

---

'_What in the world do these girls want?! There's so many of them now! What on earth is going on here?! I'm afraid to even stop and try and talk with them now!_', he thought to himself, looking back as he turned a corner. He was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of his shinigami uniform and pulled up into a tree. He watched as the girls ran by below, sighing in relief as they disappeared. He looked over, jumping slightly as he saw Momo beside him. He wasn't expecting her.

"I'm so sorry Shiro-kun!", she apologized, bowing her head to him.

"That is _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya, and why are you sorry?", he asked, raising a brow until he spotted a magazine in her hands. His face paled. Oh no. He was quick to snatch the magazine from her, spotting his picture on the front cover with the words _**'New Coming Attraction!'**_ in dark bold letters next to him. He quickly flipped it open to the page he was on and was quite shocked if not horrified by what he saw. Someone had been taking pictures of him when he wasn't looking. Even one when he was sleeping! Now that was just creepy. His gaze quickly shifted to the article and he began reading. He was quick to stop, turning his gaze back to Momo with a rather serious look. This was her fault.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry! I didn't know that she was asking about you for _**this**_! It was honestly just a casual conversation...and...and she's my captain! It's hard to say no...", Momo trailed off, turning her gaze away from Toushiro. She knew he was mad at her for this because he really didn't want to be in this magazine. This meant he was going to get a lot of unwanted attention from girls. Just what he was needed upon not being able to sleep properly. Just great.

He suddenly jumped down from the tree, adjusting his haori before turning in the direction of the Fifth Division. "U-Uhm, Shiro-kun? What are you going to do?!", Momo quickly asked, watching as he began to walk.

"Call me _**Captain **_Hitsugaya, and I'm going to have a talk with our newly appointed Fifth Division Captain", he replied simply. Momo quickly leapt from the tree, following after her friend, wondering exactly what he was going to say to her Captain.

---

"Ahh so much paper work so little time...", the newly appointed Captain of the Fifth division murmured. She had only just become a Captain four months ago, and since then she has taken advantage of her position in writing and publishing that magazine of hers. But she thought it would make some extra money for Seireitei, and gain the male shinigami some popularity among the ladies. Alas, no one seemed to like her idea, none of the men anyway, and she always received complaints, at least from the Captain's because anyone else under Captain level feared approaching her about the matter since she _**was**_ a Captain.

"Maybe you wouldn't have so much paper work if you spent more time on that than your magazine...", Toushiro slid open the door into the Fifth division office, his expression quite serious as he tossed the magazine in front of the women. The dark haired women looked down at her magazine and then at Hitsugaya, smiling at him.

---

Momo stood outside of the office, listening in now to the conversation. She wasn't sure how well this was going to go, but she had a bad feeling about this. Her Captain was a fighter. She didn't give up easily, even when provoked by another Captain. That only made her fight harder. She didn't think this would end well.

---

"I was wondering when you would be coming", she stated with a chuckle. Toushiro raised a brow. He was expected? She laughed again. "You see, all the Captains I place in my magazine come and complain to me, so I suspected you would come just like the rest".

"Stop making these magazines", he stated simply.

"Oh come now Captain Hitsugaya. Don't you like the popularity for a change? You're growing older, maturing quite well. Why not spread some of that charm and show the young ladies you're available?", Captain Tsukuyoma suggested with a wink. Toushiro's features did not falter. He still looked quite serious.

"I do not want publicity. In fact, this sort of stuff just causes problems. I have work to be doing just as every other Captain, and anyone else you've placed in this magazine, but we can't do that when we have girls surrounding us because of the stuff you place in here. Stop this now", he crossed his arms over his chest. Ever since the first day he had met this women, he never liked her. Sure, she was a nice person. But there was something about her that he didn't like. Maybe it was her stubbornness and need to make things complicated. Complications were never a good thing.

"Aww, but Captain Hitsugaya...", she began to pout, "This is benefitting Seireitei with how much money we are making from it".

"I don't care. Find another way to make money...", he wasn't going to let this go. He really didn't need girls chasing him around like earlier.

Anita frowned, sighing as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Fine...But you are disappointing many girls Hitsugaya, I had more sales today than I have had since I started. It's such a shame".

"I'm glad we understand each other then", he replied simply, ignoring what she was saying as he turned and left the room. Well now that, that head ache was taken care of, time to return to his office and finish off the paper work he had stacked upon his desk.

---

And just like that, her Captain gave up? How odd. She watched as Toushiro walked passed her.

"Hinamori-chan", her Captain called for her, causing her to jump. She quickly appeared in the door way, bowing to her Captain, "Yes..?".

"Please make sure this reaches the ninth division", she held out a large brown envelope to her.

"Yes ma'am", she took the envelope and headed off quickly. At least her Captain was going to stop this magazine! Good.

---

'_The head ache is over with that magazine for everyone. No more foolishness. Such childish things like that magazine are not needed in Seireitei..._', he thought to himself, sighing softly. A small smile appeared on his lips as he arrived at his office.

He slid the door open, barely stepping into the room before the stench of alcohol reached his nostrils. His smile was quick to fade and a look of annoyance appeared on his features. He glared at the two females and the male that sat within his office indulging on sake. His Vice-Captain, of course, Rangiku, Third division Vice-Captain, Izuru Kira, and the newly appointed Third Division Captain, Shina Kibaske.

"What is going on here..?", he questioned, closing his eyes as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Ahhh, taicho~! We're jus' enjoyin' a drink...!", Rangiku stated in a drunken slur, lifting up the sake bottle towards him.

"I thought we talked about drinking in _**my**_ office...?!", he questioned, another vein popping up on his forehead.

"Heeyyyy, com'on Shiro-taicho~!", Captain Kibaske looked back at him with a wide grin, "Ya gotta loosen up ya?! Com'n drink with us!!".

"That...is...Captain Hitsugaya..", he grumbled, trying to control his anger. Izuru noticed the anger radiating from Toushiro and was quick to stand, his knees wobbling slightly.

"I-I t-think I'll go...", he spoke, about to leave but his new Captain grasped his hakama and pulled him back down into a sitting position.

"Nahhh, ya stayin' right'ere with me my lil Izuru-kun~!", Shina stated, offering Izuru another glass of sake.

That was it, a final vein appeared on Toushiro's forehead and he snapped. His eyes opened wide, glaring at the three. "I would expect this from those two, but definitely not a Captain, Kibaske! I ask that both you and your Vice-Captain leave at once. I have work to be done", they looked at him oddly, "_**Now**_". He stepped aside from the door, pointing at it.

Shina let out a sigh, frowning slightly. "Aw, ya ruin all the fun Mr. Party pooper...", she murmured as she rose to her feet, "Ah well...com'on Izuru-kun~! Let's go find a new drinkin' partner~!". With this Shina stepped past Hitsugaya, Izuru following after her in a rather shaky manner, trying not to look at Toushiro for fear of the look he was giving him.

Toushiro slid the door shut. Captain Kibaske was another of the three new Captain's he could not stand. She resembled Gin in the sense that she liked to annoy people and cause trouble, even go about creating mischief for others. He stepped over to his desk, grumbling under his breath before taking a seat and beginning to do his paper work, all the while ignoring Rangiku. He was mad at her.

Rangiku knew he was mad at her and she had to make it up to him...some how. She rose to her feet, walking over to his desk and taking a seat on the edge. "Ya know taicho...", she began, "Ya look adorable in that magazine~!".

"Not helping..", he replied in annoyance. On top of horrible dreams of his past, and not being able to sleep or eat properly, he was faced with being chased by girls, confronting an annoyance about the magazine that made the girls chase him, and then coming back to find that his Vice-Captain was sharing some drinks with the new Third division captain, appointed about seven months ago, and her Vice-Captain when she knew he very much did not approve of that. It wasn't that he hated the people drinking in his office. It was the fact that the alcohol itself was stupid. He had tried some on occasion, and wasn't too fond of it. The beverage merely annoyed him more.

"If it helps...", Rangiku reached into her uniform and pulling out a photo, tossing it in front of him, "I found that...".

Toushiro froze, looking at the photo. It was the three of them. Toushiro, Rangiku, and Meimu. This was on his birthday, the birthday he had, had a year before Meimu died. A year before everything went wrong. "Where did you find this...?", he asked, picking up the photo.

"Ahh, found it when I was looking for my sake bottles", she replied simply, "Good picture...".

He was too entranced on the photo now to bother caring that she had found it while looking for alcohol. He smiled softly, his features no longer harsh or serious but calm and relaxed. He did miss her, but it wasn't like he could bring her back. No, he couldn't. But he would keep moving on. His story wasn't over yet. That he was sure of.

**END:~ I do hope you all like this sequel. The first chapter is meant to be comical and just set the mood for the beginning of the story. I did introduce two OC's in this, and will introduce the third in a later chapter, but they're not that important right now. I will be adding one more OC, the OC Toushiro will have a romance with later on, but she doesn't come in for a bit. Yes, I made Toushiro older in this, so he looks about 17-18ish right now, and yes he did have a growth spurt! No more shortness! Lol, well I hope you guys enjoyed and if you haven't read the first part to this sequel go read it, it's called 'Who Am I To Say?'. Well enjoy guys~!**


	2. Preparations

**NOTE:~Chapter two guys! Enjoy it!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

Once again, Toushiro awoke in the middle of the night. Same nightmares as always. He ran a hand through his hair, releasing a soft sigh before moving from his bed. He looked out the window and towards the moon. It was close now. Close to spring time. He wasn't fond of warm or hot seasons, and you could only assume why. But Spring had been Meimu's favorite season. She said it was because everything came back to life after the snow melted. The beauty returned. It wasn't that snow wasn't beautiful to her, she just said that the cycle must continue. If it didn't, everything would end up dying. The beauty, the life would disappear.

He moved from the window, knowing exactly what was to come in the next few days. That festival. The Spring festival. He had stopped going five years ago, ever since Meimu had died. He would always help prepare and set up for the event, but he would never attend it. He had been told many times that he was missing out on all the fun, but he didn't care. Fun was beneath him right now.

He slipped on his haori and adjusted Hyorinmaru onto his back before setting out in the early morning, it was about five AM. He strolled through the early morning mist. All was quiet, just the soft singing of birds could be heard in the distance. But other than that, he appeared to be the only one awake at the moment. He wandered through the dense woodland surrounding one side of Seireitei, arriving at a waterfall. He removed Hyorinmaru from his back and set it down momentarily as he removed his haori and the top half of his uniform, leaving his hakama on before removing Hyorinmaru from its sheath.

He stepped under the water fall, taking a seat on one of the rocks directly underneath the falling water. He set his zanpakuto on his lap, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He was connecting with his sword.

---

"_Where is the springtime? Where is the springtime? Can you tell me this?"_.

Toushiro continued to concentrate on connecting with his zanpakuto, he barely noticed someone was singing nearby.

"_It's in the hillside; it's in the village. It is are the flowers? Where are the flowers? Can you tell me this?"_.

The singing began to get louder and louder, disturbing him from his concentration. He opened his eyes, looking around at the surrounding area. He saw no one, but still heard that voice. Singing. Singing something...Meimu used to sing...! But it couldn't be her, right? No way. Definitely couldn't be...could it?

"_Bloom in the hillside; bloom in the village. They bloom everywhere. Where do the birds sing? Where do the birds sing? Can you tell me this?"_.

He suddenly rose to his feet. That voice. That singing. That was surely her. But...no. He was hearing things. She was dead.

"_Sing in the hillside; sing in the village. They sing everywhere!"_.

Suddenly her figure went skipping by near where he had set down his clothing. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide with shock. No way. "Meimu!". The figure stopped, not facing him for a moment. He swallowed hard, hearing his heart thump louder and louder in his ears. "Meimu...is that...", he trailed off as the figure turned around and suddenly transformed into a horrific looking hollow.

---

Toushiro opened his eyes, looking around quickly. It hadn't been real. He was still sitting underneath the waterfall, zanpakuto across his lap. No singing. No Hollow. No Meimu. He shook his head, annoyed now. Even when trying to connect with his zanpakuto he was disturbed with horrid thoughts. Damn it.

---

Rangiku sat in the tenth division office, awaiting the arrival of her Captain. It was just after eight by now, and it was odd that he was late. He was never late. She had actually been expecting him to be asleep at his desk when she walked in. But he wasn't. He wasn't in his private quarters either. She took a sip of her coffee, releasing a soft sigh afterwards.

Her gaze quickly shifted to the door as it slid open, smiling as her Captain entered. "Good morning, taicho!", she called to him.

"Morning...", he murmured, walking over to his desk and taking a seat at it.

"Is something wrong...?", Rangiku asked with concern.

"No..", he replied simply, his mind not entirely there. He was thinking about Meimu and that weird vision he had when he was trying to connect with Hyorinmaru.

"Didn't we already figure out that your lies don't work on me?", Rangiku asked, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the desk like she always did. She received no reaction from her Captain. He was merely staring off into space. She raised a brow, now waving a hand in front of his face. "Taicho...?", she asked.

Toushiro snapped out of it, looking up at Rangiku, "Yes?".

"I know you miss her. I know you're not sleeping because of that day. But I don't understand why. It's been just over five years now...I'm not saying it's not ok to think about her, I'm just saying it's effecting you horribly with how much you think about her", she trailed off momentarily, her and Toushiro looking over as a hell butterfly came fluttering into the room. Rangiku held out her hand for the butterfly to land on her finger, but instead it flew right by her and instead, landed on Toushiro's finger.

He looked at the butterfly, listening to its message. He was quick to stand after the butterfly left, heading for the door.

"Taicho..?!", Rangiku was now really confused. What happened?

"Don't worry. There is just a Captain's meeting I have to attend to. Please begin setting up our division's booth for the festival", and with this, he disappeared.

'_That butterfly...This meeting. Something is beginning to brew, but what the something is, I do not know..._', he thought to himself.

---

The Captain's were gathered within the meeting, each standing in their rightful place.

"Do you have any idea why this meeting was called...?", the newly appointed ninth division Captain, Liana Tikashi, questioned. The Captain-Commander had not yet arrived.

"I'm not really sure", replied Shunsui, adjusting his hat, "But I have a bad feeling...".

The doors opened and in stepped the Captain-Commander. He walked down the space between the Captain's before getting to his chair. He took a seat, looking at everyone.

"You all know you're here for something urgent. Something of great importance", Yamamoto began, "Over 100 years ago people began disappearing. People that were not of great importance but it still held a high concern. It has begun again, except unlike last time, the people are actually going missing instead of what had really been happening to them. People are disappearing and no one can explain it. The thing that strikes this as a major concern, is it is not only in Soul Society, but the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki has reported that people have been going missing in the world of the living as well and more hollow have been showing up. The second division has been sent to investigate, hence the reason Captain Soi Fong is not at this meeting. Now I do not want you to act alarmed with this knowledge. I want you all to go about your business like this meeting never happened. The festival will still go on as planned. We do not need anyone getting riled up over this until we have further information. You are all dismissed".

The Captains began to clear out. But Hitsugaya stayed for a moment, starring at the Captain-Commander he then turned, quickly heading out after Shunsui.

"It was Aizen's fault for those disappearances one hundred years ago...am I right...?", he asked Shunsui as they now walked in a steady pace next to each other, but neither looking at the other.

"Yep..", he replied simply.

"And this time...someone is following in his foot steps...?", Toushiro asked further.

"It sounds that way, except this time, instead of the people dying from what Aizen had done, the people are really just disappearing without a trace. Someone is doing something...and we will have to be ready when that something is revealed", Shunsui stated before finally looking down at Toushiro with a smile, "But don't frustrate over it. The festival is coming up and we have to be cheerful for that! See you later, Hitsugaya-taicho". With this, Shunsui walked away from him, leaving Toushiro to his thoughts.

All the way back to his office, his head was filled with thoughts of what might be going on with these disappearances. How could so many have disappeared already with no one knowing why? So strange.

Toushiro slid the door to the office open and stepped inside."How was the meeting?", came Rangiku's voice. He walked towards his desk, closing his eyes as he sat down.

"It was fine. It was just about the festival, that's all", he stated, now ready to finish filling out the paper work stacked on his desk. "How are the booths for our division coming along...?", he asked as he began signing the papers.

"They're fine. I left some of the men to do it while I came back here to see how the meeting went...but I think I'll go back now~!", she turned, walking towards the door.

"Rangiku...", Toushiro spoke up, setting down his pen, "Put it on the desk".

"Put what on the desk..?", Rangiku asked, facing Toushiro.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", he replied simply, "Now put _**it**_ on the desk".

"Aww, but were all working so hard! Why can't we have a tiny drink?!", Rangiku questioned with a frown.

"Rangiku..", Toushiro raised his voice slightly. Rangiku sighed, walking over to the desk and pulling a few small bottles of sake from her uniform, along with one big one.

"You're no fun, taicho...", she murmured.

"Let's keep it that way", he replied, picking up his pen once more, "Now you may go". Rangiku sighed, turning around and heading out of the office. No sake for her.

---

Toushiro finished his paper work a little while later and decided to go and see how the booths were coming along. He rose from his desk, heading towards the door before it suddenly slid open.

"H-Hitsugaya-t-taicho!", Izuru exclaimed, bowing to him "I-I-I'm so sorry!". He stayed bowing. This caused Toushiro to raise a brow.

"What did you do, Kira?", he questioned, not sure if he wanted to know or not. Izuru slowly stood back up straight, trying to avoid eye contact with Toushiro, which was extremely hard to do.

"W-Well....Matsumoto-fukutaicho....she came t-to the T-Third division office....s-she asked me t-to give her some sa-sake...and...I-I...", but Izuru didn't get to finished as Toushiro quickly ran passed him. Great. What happened now?! Izuru shook his head before following after Toushiro, knowing he was going to get yelled at for what had happened.

As Toushiro arrived in the open area the festival was being held at, he saw stands half built, wood and tools scattered everywhere and spotted a group of shinigami from his division seeming to be cheering something on. Toushiro found himself fearing to go and find out what, but it must be done. He appeared within the groups circle, seeing the group had been cheering on a drinking contest between Rangiku and Captain Kibaske.

The cheering quickly came to a halt as everyone spotted him and the crowd backed away. He narrowed his gaze on the two women as they chugged another bottle of sake, quite a few empty ones surrounding them now. Izuru arrived moments after Toushiro and he now stood behind the Captain, watching fearfully at what Toushiro was doing.

He snatched the sake from Rangiku, causing her attention to fall on him. "Ahh! Taicho~!", she began.

"Uhuh, Don't '_Ahh, taicho~!_' me!", he scolded, "I thought I said no sake?".

"Ahh _**Hitsugaya-taicho**_...You're no fun at all, just like Rangiku said", Shina stated, taking another swig from a sake bottle. Toushiro shot a glare at her.

"They are not off duty", Toushiro stated, "If they were, I wouldn't have minded, but the festival is only a few days away and we have to finish preparations, but it seems _**some**_ people do not understand their duty".

Shina growled, rising to her feet. Although Toushiro had gotten taller, this women still towered over him. She glared at him.

"Haven't ya ever heard of lettin' loose?! Just cause they're on duty doesn't mean they can't take a break! The festival, as you said, is _**still**_ a few days away so there is no need to rush when you still have time! Ya know, Shiro-chan, you're so strict. No wonder everyone in your division sneaks around behind your back...", Shina stated, taking another swig of sake.

Toushiro narrowed his gaze on Shina. She made everything worse. She made everything more complicated. This women was annoying. He didn't like her. She disturbed their work!

"That is _**Captain Hitsugaya**_. And I may be strict, but it's only so people like you don't place thoughts into my divisions head that they can goof off whenever they like. I don't mind them having a break, but drinking is _**not**_ part of it!", Toushiro growled at her.

"Hmph, you're so difficult Snowy-taicho...", Shina murmured, stepping passed him, "But you should learn to have fun...for you never know how _**this**_ will all turn out...". She walked passed him. "Come, Izuru-kun". Izuru nodded to his Captain, quickly bowing to Hitsugaya before turning and following after her.

A vein popped at his head. How dare she treat him with such disrespect. That women might have been a Captain, but he did not like her. Not one bit.

"Taicho I...", but Rangiku barely said a word when Toushiro shook his head.

"Clean this up and finish the booths and then you all are dismissed...", Toushiro stated to Rangiku and the other members of his division that were standing around before turning and walking away.

Rangiku watched as her Captain disappeared, looking down now. Maybe going to Shina for sake wasn't a good idea after all. Rangiku rose to her feet, now picking up the empty bottles of sake, and even the remaining full ones, and throwing them away in a nearby trash can. The other members of the division had gone back to work on the booths. She turned and watched them before her gaze shifted to the sky.

"I wonder if he wouldn't be like this if _**you**_ were here...", Rangiku murmured to herself.

---

Toushiro had gone for a nice long walk to clear his mind after his confrontation with Captain Kibaske. Now, as the sun was almost set, he sat up on the roof top to his Captain's quarters, watching the stars as they began to come out as the sky grew darker.

"_**Stop your working, Toushiro-kun! Silly work-a-holic!".**_

He let out a soft sigh. He knew he worked to much, but there was a good reason for it. It kept his mind occupied and off of other things. But maybe working as hard as he did was effecting the people around him in a horrible manner. Maybe he should lighten up? Maybe he should attend the festival this weekend, just for a change. Maybe it would get his mind off of things. Maybe.

"_**Stop being such a work-a-holic, Toushiro-kun!".**_

He smiled slightly, nodding to himself. He would do that. He would attend the festival.

"Ah....I thought I would find you up here...", his gaze shifted to see Rangiku now on the roof with him. He sat up now as she took a seat beside him. They stared at the sky for a while, neither speaking or looking at one another.

"I'm sorry...", Rangiku finally spoke, "It was wrong of me to drink while on duty so..".

"No, I'm sorry", Toushiro stated, looking at her, "I should not have been so harsh...Just...so much is happening lately that I am a bit stressed".

"I know...I understand taicho", Rangiku replied with a smile, "But thank you for the apology". Toushiro nodded and the two looked back towards the sky.

"We finished the booths so our division is all set for them. All we need to do is put up our decorations and banners", Rangiku stated, "So we're all set for the festival...".

"Rangiku...", Toushiro began.

"Hm...?", she looked back over at him. He still looked at the stars.

"I think...I'll join you and Momo this year, for the festival.

"Ahh!!! That is great~!", Rangiku suddenly pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly and practically suffocating him with her over sized chest, "I'm so happy to hear that". She heard some muffled words from Toushiro but could not make them out. "What was that..?", she asked. He finally got a second to pull his head up to speak.

"Can't breath..!", he replied.

"OH!", Rangiku quickly released him, Toushiro sitting back and placing a hand on his chest while taking deep breaths. He glared over at her.

"Stop doing that!", he growled.

"Doing what?", she asked.

"Hugging me with those death traps!", Toushiro replied, pointing towards Rangiku's boobs.

"Aww, now that isn't nice taicho...", Rangiku moved closer, "They're not death traps~! They're all apart of a womanly figure. In fact...I would bet Meimu would have a nice sized chest around now...".

Toushiro's face lit up as Rangiku mentioned this, "D-Don't say that about her!".

"Oooohhh! Taicho is blushing~!", Rangiku giggled. With this, Toushiro's face turned darker. Damn it. She knew every little thing to make him blush or react in a way she enjoyed. Curse her.

**End:~Hope you guys liked this chapter? I wonder what's going on with those disappearing people...oh and when I was mention about Aizen and the people disappearing over 100 years ago, it related back to the Pendulum Arc in Bleach! Ok, well review and see you next chapter! ^^**


	3. The Festival

**NOTE:~ Chapter three guys! Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3: The Festival**

"Everything is ready for tonight, sir!", a member of the tenth division stated as he bowed to Toushiro.

"Good, you can take the rest of the day off before the festival", Toushiro spoke simply, looking over some paper work he had been given earlier that day.

"Thank you sir!", the shinigami spoke once more, bowing before leaving the room.

"Wow, that's awfully generous of you taicho~!", Rangiku stated, turning around on the couch so she could see her Captain, "Why the change of heart all of the sudden?".

"It's not a change of heart. The duties for our division are over until after the festival so there is nothing I need them to do right now", Toushiro replied simply, not looking up from the papers, "You may go as well, Rangiku".

This was quite a surprise to her as he said this. He was dismissing her that easily? "Oh wow, taicho! You are being nice today", she giggled slightly, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that stack of papers?". She pointed towards the stack on his desk that he appeared to be looking over.

"Hm?", he looked up at her, "Oh..No, it's fine...I'll see you and Momo at the festival".

Rangiku blinked in surprise. She had offered to help him with paper work and he completely objected to the offer. That was a first, since she was actually willing to stay and help him. She sighed, he must want some alone time.

"Alright then. But remember taicho, I have my own booth this year~! So you'll have to come and visit me!", she rose to her feet, winking at him. He raised a brow.

"Since when did you get your own booth...and what is it exactly...?", he questioned.

"Ahh, I arranged it the other day, and it's a secret taicho~! You'll find out at the festival~! Bye for now!", with this, she was quick to leave the room. He watched as the door closed behind her, now wondering what kind of booth she had. Knowing her, it was most likely something he would not enjoy. He released a sigh and turned his attention back to the papers he was reading. He had done some research on the past disappearances from Aizen over 100 years ago to find out more about it. So far, from what he understood, he had been trying to turn people into hollows and the people always died because of it, their body's always disappearing as a result.

The only thing different between now and then was the fact that the people weren't dead, not to their knowledge anyway, and Aizen was dead so it wasn't him this time. But then who could it be? A new enemy rising up? He began to wonder just who exactly this new enemy could be. How powerful were they? What were they after?

He jumped as he suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder, causing the other person to jump as well. He looked over quickly, seeing it was Izuru. Why did he tend to show up a lot more now a days?

"I-I'm sorry H-Hitsugaya-taicho! I didn't mean to startle you!", he quickly apologized, bowing deeply, "I-I did knock...and called your name...but you were in a daze sir....".

"What is it Kira?", he questioned, ignoring the males stuttered apologies.

"Ah..! Ki-Kibaske-taicho wanted me to inform all of the captains that the Ca-Captain-Commander wanted to see all the captains before the opening ceremony's!", Izuru quickly stated.

Toushiro thought for a moment. Another meeting? Maybe they had found more information on the people that were mysteriously disappearing.

"Alright. You may go", Toushiro turned his gaze back to the papers, Izuru bowing once more before turning and leaving him alone once more. Toushiro looked back at the papers. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, and normally his bad feelings were right. "I wish I had known the real Aizen better...", he grumbled, "And then maybe I could figure this out...".

He didn't like having thoughts like these piled up in his mind. He always had to search, had to find the answers to those questions and thoughts or else he would be endlessly pondering on them. And for him, pondering on something for too long just aggravated him. He sighed, setting down the papers and leaning back in his chair, looking towards the ceiling.

'_I wonder who this new enemy could be. We have no suspects...maybe it's hollow just killing people? But that doesn't explain the disappearances in the living world since its humans disappearing there and humans can't see hollow and hollow do not go after humans. And if it was hollows in this world, they would have been detected immediately and killed. Why is this so complicated?!_', he groaned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He couldn't figure anything out. Not even a possible situation that would explain this. It was so complicated and annoying.

---

"Really?", Kibaske questioned in surprise.

"Yep", Rangiku nodded, taking a sip of sake, "he's being really odd today. Dismissed the whole division for the day so they can prepare for the festival".

"Huh...Guess little Shiro-chan is starting to loosen up!", Kibaske laughed, raising her glass of sake to her mouth and gulping it down quickly.

"I doubt it will stick", laughed Rangiku, "By tomorrow he'll probably be back to normal".

"Ah maybe, but probably not", Kibaske replied.

"Huh..?", Rangiku looked at the third division captain questionably.

"Well...let's just say he's gunna be doing a lot of thinking, as will all the Captain's over the next little while", Kibaske stated as she poured herself another glass of sake.

"What do you mean?", she was still confused.

"Ahh, forget it Ran-chan~! DRINK!", she poured more sake into her cup before chugging down her own once more. Rangiku looked down at her cup of sake. What was going on? Why would the Captain's all be doing some thinking? Something was up. Something was happening.

---

"This meeting is to inform you all that Captain Soi Fong has returned with some news", the Captain Commander stated as the meeting occurred. All the Captains were dressed in their festival kimono's since right from the meeting they were to go to the festival. None of them had their zanpakuto's.

Toushiro wore a crystal blue kimono with a snow like pattern on it and a dark blue dragon on the back, the obi around his waist was also dark blue, like the dragon.

His teal eyes looked towards Soi Fong as she stepped forward and faced them all.

"The Second division has discovered that people are indeed disappearing, but it is not the result of hollow. There is something greater at work here. What that is, is currently unknown but we have found traces that may lead us to who is responsible. But whoever it is, is acting in both Soul Society and the world of the living, and there also has been some strange disturbances in Hueco Mundo. We are investigating there but currently have found nothing that connects to this case", Soi Fong looked down the row of Captain's for a moment as she paused, "But we did find something...disturbing. We think someone, like Aizen had in the past, has been creating arrancar once more. Who it is, is also unknown. But as of late the two cases do not connect".

'_Someone's making arrancar?!_', Toushiro stepped forward, "How can you say the two cases do not connect? Both of these things Aizen has done in the past, right? Wouldn't that mean someone is copying his past actions?".

"Silence", the Captain-Commander ordered, "Don't speak out of tongue, Captain Hitsugaya. It is true that Aizen did both of these types of things in the past, but that is the only link between them and it is a very weak one. There is no reason for someone to follow in Aizen's foot steps. You need more than a hunch to say someone would be doing that. Now I ask that not of you discuss these matters in public. We need more answers than what we have before we inform anyone and start a panic. You are all dismissed. Enjoy the festival".

Toushiro stood there for a moment as the rest of the Captain's cleared out. '_But it does make sense! Why did the Captain-Commander say that? Is it because he doesn't want to face the fact there may be another Aizen in the making out there?! But it fits. It explains some of it at least. Those two things __**are**__ connected, no matter what Yamamoto says..._', Toushiro quickly turned and left the meeting room. Hopefully tonight he would be able to relax instead of thinking about this, but he had a doubt about that.

---

He stepped into the area of the festival, looking around in amazement at how good the decorations were this year, not to mention the turn out. The streets were filled with people in festive kimono's in all sorts of colors and designs. Everyone was walking about, chatting and having fun. A small smile tugged at his lips as he could just picture Meimu running out into the crowds in excitement saying _"Come on Toushiro-kun! Let's go play some games!"_.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name, a hand being waved in front of his face. He looked over to see it was Momo, whom he was now a little taller than.

"Are you ok?", she asked with a laugh. She wore a nice purple kimono with a golden flower design on it, and her hair was put up into a bun, except this time held up with gold chop sticks.

"Yes, I'm fine. And that is Captain Hitsugaya", he stated, recalling that she had said his name and not his rank when she had pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh come now Shiro-kun! Surely you can lighten up just for tonight on that _**Captain**_ stuff! We're here to have fun, remember?", Momo grasped his arm and pulled her old friend into the crowds, "You haven't been here in 5 years, so I'll refresh your memory on how this festival goes!".

"I remember", he replied simply.

"I'll still explain", laughed Momo, "For the first part of the night, everyone gathers to have a good time, being able to eat what is available when they would like it, and they can play games that are also available. Also, there is live entertainment such as sword fighting, dancing, comedy skits, and other stuff like that. Then around midnight everything shuts down and everyone gathers in the field just beyond this area for the fire works that last an hour, and it's normally a gorgeous display. After that, everything dies down and we all go home. Remember better now?".

"I remembered before...", he murmured a little coldly, causing Momo to frown, "But thank you...". She smiled again.

"No problem", she looked around the crowds, "So what do you want to do first?".

Toushiro looked around the crowds and then back at Momo, "Do you know where Rangiku's booth is? She said she had one this year and that we can see her there...".

"Oh! Her booth...hm...well I heard it's around the entertainment area. I'm not sure what's she's doing for it, but let's go and find out!", Momo stated, now leading Toushiro through the crowds, holding his arm so they wouldn't lose each other in the large group of people. Toushiro looked around at the different booths, catching a glimpse of what each one offered. They all looked quite good.

"Huh...there seems to be a large crowd around her booth...", Momo called back to Toushiro. He turned his gaze ahead, looking at a large crowd surrounding a particular booth. In fact...that whole crowd consisted of men. Oh no.

"Excuse me...Sorry...excuse me..", Momo made her way through the crowd, the men stepping aside for her when they saw Toushiro was with her, and being a Captain they just naturally made way for him. As they got to the front and to the booth, they caught Rangiku kissing one random guy in a festive green and gold kimono. Toushiro's eye twitched at this.

"RANGIKU!", he growled, "A KISSING BOOTH?!".

Rangiku pulled out of the kiss and looked over at Toushiro, smiling at him, "Ahh! Hey taicho, Momo!", she waved to them casually before looking at the men, "Come back in fifteen minutes! Booth is taking a break!". A lot of men could be heard murmuring their displeasure for the booth taking a break, but did not argue since Toushiro was present.

Toushiro crossed his arms, turning away from Rangiku's booth. How embarrassing for his Vice-Captain to have a booth such as this.

"Aww, what's wrong taicho..? Upset that you haven't gotten a kiss~?!", Rangiku teased.

Toushiro turned to her, narrowing his eyes, "No", he replied coldly.

"Aw, don't be upset about the booth! It's all fun and games, taicho! Plus, any money the tenth division booths get, our whole division gets the money! And with something like this, with a hot women such as myself running it, we're sure to get a lot of money!", Rangiku stated, winking at Toushiro.

"Hmph...I'm going to get something to eat...", he murmured before turning and walking off into the crowd.

Momo let out a soft sigh, "He's more grumpy than usual...I wonder why".

"Maybe it's because something's happening...", Rangiku said as she watched her captain disappear into the crowd. Momo looked back at her.

"What do you mean?", she asked.'

"Kibaske-taicho said something earlier...about the captains. That they're all going to be doing a lot of thinking over the next little while, but when I asked her why she just told me to forget about it", Rangiku looked back at Momo, "Something is going on and everyone but the Captain's are being left in the dark, I'm sure of it".

"B-But why would we be left out...?", Momo asked.

"I'm not sure...But whatever it is, it can't be good", Rangiku let out a soft sigh, "Just what he needs after not sleeping or eating properly the past month...".

"W-What?!", Momo asked in surprise.

"He hasn't been sleeping or eating well over the past month. He said he's been having nightmares, but wouldn't explain it any further than that", Rangiku explained to Momo.

"Oh no...! And I made him come out to the festival when he must be so tired!", Momo frowned, looking towards the ground, "What a horrible friend I am".

"Hey! Don't be like that!", Rangiku scolded, "You're not a horrible friend, and despite how drained her must be, it looks like he really wants to be here. So don't mention that I told you, ok? He wouldn't want to worry you".

Momo looked back at her and nodded slightly, "O-Ok...Well I better find Shiro-kun. I told Izuru and Renji that we'd go and watch them for their comedy skit".

"Ahh! Well say hello to those two for me, and tell them to come visit my booth when they have a free moment!", Rangiku winked, "Have fun with taicho!". Momo nodded at this, "See you later Rangiku!", and with that, she disappeared into the crowds as well.

---

Toushiro now walked in the food area, looking around at the various food booths but not entirely sure what he was in the mood for.

"_**Mmm! Sweet dumplings are the best, don'tcha think, Toushiro-kun?".**_

He stepped towards the booth selling sweet dumplings, getting in line to get some. '_Meimu's favorite food..._', he thought to himself. As he got to the front of the line, the women behind the booth smiled at him.

"Oh! Captain Hitsugaya!", she bowed slightly, "Here you go! First batch is free!". He looked down at the sweet dumplings she had handed him before looking up at the girl.

"Thank you", he turned and left the line, taking his dumplings to one of the sitting areas and having a seat at a table. He slowly began to eat the dumplings, his mind not entirely there and he found himself thinking about the past again. A lot of memories in Soul Society with her.

"There you are!", that familiar voice once more tore him from his thoughts. He looked over, seeing Momo standing beside him. She took a seat across from him, smiling. "Once you're finished those, let's go and watch Renji and Izuru. They're doing a comedy skit with a few members of the Third and Sixth divisions!", she stated. He gave a slight nod, looking back down at the dumplings. He suddenly lost his appetite. He pushed the plate towards Momo, "You can have the rest...".

She looked down at the dumplings and then back up at him. He was starring off into space like he had been when she got there. She looked back down at the dumplings. His mind was somewhere else, and she knew exactly where. Meimu. He missed her a lot, even after five years. She felt bad for him. She missed her to, but not nearly as much as Toushiro did. She looked back up at Toushiro with a smile, rising from her chair and grabbing his arm, pulling him to his feet. He looked at her questionably.

"Come on! There's no reason to let the night waste away! Let's go have some laughs!", she stated before dragging him off into the crowd and in the direction the stage area was set up. '_I know you miss her, but I won't let that ruin tonight. You're here to have fun Toushiro, and from what I hear there's going to be a lot happening soon...so you have to have your fun now. I'll make sure of it!_', she thought to herself.

---

"Hey look, they're on stage already!", Momo stated as they arrived at the stage area, pulling Toushiro into some empty seats in the third row. The two watched the show in front of them as Izuru and Renji performed. It was quite entertaining really, and even Toushiro smiled and even laughed, if only slightly. Momo was glad though. At least this way he was smiling. At least this way he wasn't thinking about things. Good.

"Haha, you two were great!", Momo complimented Izuru and Renji as they stepped off stage.

"Thanks", Renji grinned, "Glad we got a lot of laughs".

"Oh, Rangiku said to go and visit her at her booth when you two have a free moment", Momo stated, "But don't be surprised if she asks you to kiss her for money...!".

The two males looked at her questionably before looking at one another. Now they weren't to sure if they wanted to go and visit Rangiku. Kiss her for money? This would be interesting.

"So what are you two doing?", Renji asked Momo. She looked over at Toushiro, who seemed to be starring off blankly once again and then looked back at Renji, "Well it's now only a half hour from midnight, so I think we'll head over to the hill and get a good spot for the fireworks. You guys come and meet us there with Rangiku, alright?".

"Alright, that sounds good", Renji replied, and with that him and Izuru bid their goodbyes for now and walked off. Momo faced Toushiro who looked at her now.

"Let's go grab a good spot", she took his hand and began to, once again, lead him through the crowds. After getting out of the crowds, they walked down a small dirt path towards the hill, which was lit with lanterns the entire way.

"Did you like the festival...?", Momo asked, looking over at him.

He looked down at her, "It was ok...". With this, Momo frowned and looked towards the ground.

"I know you miss her and your mind has been on her all night but...You really do have to let her go", Momo shook her head, "I mean, it's been almost five years now. She's gone and mourning over her like this won't bring her back. This was supposed to be a night of fun, to drop everything and just relax, have a good time! But all you've done this entire night is mourn!".

Toushiro stopped walking, Momo walking a little further before stopping and looking back at him. "I am not mourning...", he stated coldly.

"Oh really..?! Tell me Toushiro, why were you dazing out at the beginning of the festival? Why were you dazing out when you were eating those sweet dumplings, and you couldn't even finish them?! Why haven't you been eating or sleeping properly in the first place?!", Momo questioned.

He looked at her in surprise. Rangiku had told her. He then narrowed his gaze, "That isn't any of your concern".

"Yes it is! I'm your friend! Remember, we grew up together?!", Momo growled, reminding him of their history.

"It doesn't concern you", he growled, turning away from her. If he was grieving, he wanted to face it alone. That was just the type of person he was. He liked doing things alone.

"Stop trying to be noble! Do you think you're protecting anyone or making anything better by doing everything alone? You have me, you have Rangiku. There are a lot of people around you that care if you just let them in!", Momo exclaimed, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"As I said before, it doesn't concern you, any of you", he turned away from her, "Coming to this festival was a bad idea. I have paper work to be done. I'm leaving...". He took a step away.

"Stop!", Momo exclaimed, "Stop running away! We know how you feel! But instead of mourning alone, we do it together! Why can't you let someone in just once?! What do you think Meimu would say if she saw this?! _**'Stop being so stuck up! Let loose, let others know what's going on! We're here to help, ok, Tosuhiro-kun?!'**_".

He paused, looking back at her, "What do you know what Meimu would say over something like this?! Don't put words in her mouth if you don't know if she would say them!".

"I may not know if she would say those exact words, but I do know she would be angry with you for your actions. You can't do everything alone! It doesn't work that way!", Momo stated, "We're here to help, you just have to let us in!".

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm not mourning. I'm not upset over Meimu! Stop talking about stuff you don't even know about! You and Rangiku both!", he turned around to leave, taking a step forward only to see Renji, Rangiku, and Izuru standing there in shock.

"Toushiro...You're such a bad lyer...and a big fat jerk!", with that, Momo turned and ran off in tears.

"Momo!", Izuru called after her, quickly running to follow his friend. Renji ran after them to, looking at Toushiro as he passed. Even though he was a Captain, he had no right to treat Momo that way. He glared at him.

"Taicho...", Rangiku began.

"Don't...", Toushiro looked away from her.

"No! I won't stop this time", Rangiku crossed her arms over her silky white and silver kimono, "you have to stop this right now. You're hurting everyone around you with your secrets. If you keep doing things alone like this while others try and help then when you want help, no one is going to be there to give it. I know you're upset still about Meimu, but that was a long time ago, you have to let her go. Remember, she's watching. She wouldn't want this! You may have grown, but you're still a child, Toushiro". With this, Rangiku walked passed her shocked captain. For once she hadn't addressed him as captain but by his name. She had even spoken out of terms when he asked her not to speak.

He shook his head, punching a nearby tree before heading off to his office. This night just turned into a nightmare.

---

"How are the plans coming along...?", came a soft, soothing male voice.

"Just fine. But ya know, he's bound to find out, ya? 'Cause he'll be seein' _**her**_ soon", came another rather sly and eerie voice.

"That is fine. After all, it is all part of the plan. He may see her, but she won't see him, no matter how hard her tries...", chuckled the soothing voice, "Our plans have been set in motion, and this time they will turn out".

**END:~ DUN DUN DUN!! Hey guys! Ok, so end of chapter 3! Man...poor Momo and Toushiro and their fight. Wonder what shall happen next? And who are those mysterious people at the end! O.O Well please review and see ya next chappy~! Also, please forgive any spelling errors x.x tired.**


	4. Guess What

**NOTE:~ Hey guys, ok so next chapter =D. And I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4: Guess What...**

Toushiro sat up in his bed, placing a hand to his head and running it through his white, spiky locks as a yawn escaped him. He noticed that it was oddly brighter in his room than from when he usually awoke. He looked over towards the window and noticed the sun had already risen. He had slept in. He grumbled, quickly rising from the bed and beginning to change into his uniform. No time for a shower today. The last thing he did was strap Hyorinmaru to his back before fleeing his private chambers and hurrying towards his office.

He recalled his fight with Rangiku and Momo the night before, and he knew he had to apologize to them for it today. He was rude and completely out of line. He had no reason to be. Last night was supposed to be fun and he had ruined it for them.

He had almost made it to his office when someone he really could care less seeing, appeared before him. He grumbled as he slid to a halt, looking at the Fifth Division Captain, Anita Tsukuyoma. The women placed her hands on her hips in a scolding, motherly manner.

"Ahh the young Captain! Just the person I wanted to see!", she stated in a stern tone.

"I don't have time for a conversation Captain Tsukuyoma. I'm in a hurry", Toushiro stated, annoyed by this women' sudden appearance.

"I don't think so! Because of you my poor little Vice-Captain is upset today!", Anita stated, narrowing her eyes on him, "You better march right over to the Fifth Division office and apologize, NOW!".

Toushiro closed his eyes, annoyed by her words. She was telling him information he already knew. "Fine", he said simply, not wanting to argue with this women. This came to a surprise to the Fifth division captain, but she smiled in satisfaction.

"Good! Then hurry on then!", she pushed him passed her, "Go apologize!". He started walking so he wouldn't continue to be pushed by her and quickly took off once more. That Captain could get quite annoying.

As he ran, another interruption appeared in front of him as he almost ran into his Vice-Captain, who had just turned the corner and almost ran into him as well.

"Taicho!", Rangiku said in surprise, "I was just about to come get you! There is something important I have to --".

"Can't it wait, Rangiku...?", Toushiro questioned. He had some apologies that he had to get out. One was, of course, to her. The other to Momo.

"I'm sorry taicho, it can't. We have orders from the Captain-Commander!", Rangiku stated.

"I'm sorry about the other night Rangiku and – what?!", Toushiro's apology was cut off as he clued into her words.

"Yes, we have been ordered to meet a group of shinigami by the senkai gate and to leave immediately. We are to assist Ichigo Kurosaki in the destruction of the many hollow appearances occurring in Karakura Town", Rangiku stated. She knew he had apologized just now, and she was thankful. But they had to leave quickly. Apologies could wait.

Toushiro growled softly. He had to apologize to Momo, but it would have to wait until he got back, whenever that would be. "Alright, let's go", and with this the two took off for the senkai gate. The gate into the world of the living.

As they arrived at the gate, they saw Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru awaiting them. The two Vice-Captains, Renji and Izuru, seemed to give Toushiro the cold shoulder, despite him being a Captain. They were still sour about last night. Toushiro looked at the gate as it opened up.

"Let's go", Toushiro ordered, quickly taking off into the gate while the others followed right behind him. '_I'm sorry Momo...My apology to you will have to wait..._', he thought to himself.

---

It had been five years now and Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime had grown older. They were now in college. All were doing exceptionally well, the only thing that disturbed them from their school were all the hollow that had been appearing lately. This ruined most of their study time, and even had them cutting class, which for college students never was good. It had been two years now since they had been out of high school, and almost a year since they had been in college. Luckily the local college had what they were going for as a career though so they all still lived at home. They all were now twenty-one years old.

The senkai gate opened up near Urahara's shop, where they would be picking up their gigai's. Urahara was already waiting for them. "Ah, finally!", he said, waving his fan at them, "I was expecting you an hour ago!".

"Sorry...", Toushiro murmured an apology. It was his fault they arrived late.

"No problem. Your gigai's are all set inside", Urahara stated, opening the door and heading inside of his shop. Everyone followed him inside, spotting their gigai's laying on the floor.

"Now I will have to warn you, the hollows that have been appearing are a little more...aggressive than most. They've even gotten bold enough to attack my shop", he pointed over towards a poorly patched wall, "so be careful when you do fight them. Also, I have already arranged where everyone will be sleeping, and since it would be best that someone is around one of our humanly group at all times, at least one of you will be with them. Rukia will be staying at Ichigo's, as always. Ikkaku and Yumichika can stay at Chad's, Izuru will be able to stay with Uryu – just be careful around his father. He's not a big shinigami lover. And Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku can stay with Orihime". He explained all this while they got into their gigai's.

"Oih, what about me...?", Renji asked.

"You'll be staying here~!", Urahara stated with a smile, "We need more brute strength around here in case more hollow attack...._and manual labor to fix the wall..._". He muttered the last part under his breath so no one else heard him.

"Let's go and find Ichigo We should inform him that we're here", Toushiro stated.

"Ah! Ichigo is currently in college, and I got you all in as students...except you, Captain Hitsugaya", Urahara handed everyone but Toushiro a student pass.

"Why is that?", Toushiro grumbled, narrowing his gaze on Urahara.

"W-Well...They wouldn't believe you were old enough to be in college!", Urahara laughed, waving his fan over his face. You had got to be kidding! A vein popped at his forehead.

"Ah, it's ok, taicho. We'll go and talk with Ichigo. Uhm...why don't you patrol the area?", Rangiku suggested, trying to lighten the mood and obvious anger Toushiro was giving off. Toushiro crossed his arms, "Fine..", he murmured.

The group left Urahara's shop, splitting off from Toushiro and leaving him to 'patrol' the area. This annoyed him. He wasn't able to go with everyone just because he looked younger. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He released a sigh and turned, beginning to walk in the opposite direction of everyone else.

'_If I had, had more time before I was rushed off here, I could have taken care of my apologies...Momo is going to be upset with me for a while now. And I can't do anything here at the moment. This is annoying..._', he thought to himself. He shook his head, placing his hands in the pockets of his pant. He stared at the ground as he walked, thinking over the things he had said last night to Momo.

"_**I don't need anyone's help. I'm not mourning. I'm not upset over Meimu! Stop talking about stuff you don't even know about! You and Rangiku both!".**_

He sighed, shaking his head and lifting his gaze from the pavement to the sky. "Idiot...", he murmured to himself.

---

"Alright, that really helps us out", Ichigo stated with a smile. The group had just finished explaining things for them. "If we miss too many classes we were told that we would be getting kicked out of this college, which wouldn't be a good thing...", Uryu stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"So where is Toushiro?", Ichigo asked, looking over the group.

"Taicho...wasn't accepted as any sort of student here, they didn't believe he was old enough to be in college, so he's patrolling the town at the moment", Rangiku explained with a soft laugh.

At hearing this, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. The little Captain wasn't able to get in because of the way he looked. How...amusing.

"At any rate...", Rukia cleared her throat, "We should get to class before anyone comes to find out why we're late". Ichigo nodded at this. They all got to their feet and headed to class. Rangiku felt bad. Her Captain was out there all alone right now. She began to wonder what he was doing.

---

Toushiro continued to walk about the city. No hollows had appeared so far, and not being with everyone else no longer annoyed him. This gave him some time to relax alone, especially after what had happened the previous night at the festival. He knew Renji and Izuru were mad at him, and by the looks of things word of his fight with Momo had gotten out since Rukia barely looked at him. No, this way was probably better for now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me! Pardon me!", a female voice rang in the crowds of people. Toushiro lifted his gaze slightly to see what the commotion was about but he froze. This couldn't be happening. His skin paled and his mouth ran dry as a mirror image ran by him. A mirror image of, "Meimu...!", he murmured in surprise, looking back as the girl disappeared into the crowds of people behind him.

That girl he had just seen. Was it another illusion? Was he seeing things? His legs felt weak and his heart ached, his breathing suddenly getting heavy. He wasn't feeling well all of the sudden. He placed a hand to his head now, trying to quickly make his way through the streets and towards Orihime's apartment. He needed to lay down. He was seeing things. Seeing Meimu now not only in his dreams, but now in reality as well. This wasn't good.

As he arrived at the apartment, he reached for the flower pot that sat on the steps, lifting it up to find the spare key Orihime always kept there. He took it, unlocking the door. He did not put the key back. No time. He was going to throw up. He quickly slammed the door shut and ran for the bathroom, not even managing to get the door shut, but he didn't care at this point. He quickly found the toilet and placed himself over it before letting it go.

The god awful spew that came from within him looked and tasted awful. He hung around the toilet for about ten minutes before he finally calmed down. He cleaned himself up and headed into the kitchen, getting a glass of water to wash away the taste of puke from his mouth. Awful taste. But he still wasn't feeling well. Something today effected him, made him feel awful. Maybe it was because of that illusion of Meimu he had seen. He shook his head. This wasn't good.

"Of all times to get sick...", he murmured with a sigh, setting the glass in the sink. As soon as the glass hit the bottom of the sink, it happened again. He placed a hand over his mouth and quickly ran into the bathroom for another round of puking. Not a fun afternoon for the young captain.

---

Rangiku and Orihime arrived home to find the bathroom door shut and the sounds of puking heard beyond it. That didn't sound good at all. It sounded like he was gagging up something horrible, which he was.

"Taicho...?", Rangiku knocked on the door, "Are you alright...?". But he didn't get a chance to reply as another wave of puke hit him. Rangiku winced as she heard the awful sounds. This wasn't good. On a mission and he ends up getting sick. But he was fine earlier. How odd.

Orihime hurried to the kitchen to get some medicine prepared for Toushiro and some soup for when he came out of the bathroom. He sounded awful. Poor guy.

About twenty minutes later the sounds of the toilet flushing could be heard, followed by the sink. Some gurgling sounds were heard while the sink ran and then silence followed. A moment later Toushiro stepped from the bathroom. He was looking rather pale and out of energy. He could barely walk. He suddenly fell forward and onto his knees.

"Taicho!", Rangiku cried and quickly rushed to her Captain's side, Orihime following after her. She placed a hand to his forehead and gasped. "You're burning up!", she stated, "We have to get you to bed!".

Rangiku, with the help of Orihime, helped Toushiro to bed, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. They gave him some awful tasting medicine, but it would help him feel better. They also set a bucket next to him in case he had to...well you know, puke.

"What happened today taicho? Why are you sick?", Rangiku asked.

"I...don't know..", he replied weakly, "I just...had this weird illusion while walking of Meimu...and then the next thing I know, I feel sick...".

"Illusion...?", Rangiku murmured, looking up at Orihime who shrugged and shook her head. Rangiku looked back down at her Captain. "Alright, you should get some rest so that way you can start to feel better. We need you for this mission", Rangiku stated with a smile.

"Rangiku...", Toushiro began, "I'm...sorry...for the other night...".

Rangiku shook her head, "No need to apologize taicho, but you'll have to, to Momo when we get back. Now you rest. If you need anything, just call. We'll be in the next room".

Toushiro nodded and closed his eyes. The two females left the room, heading into the living room area. Rangiku sat down while Orihime went into the kitchen.

"Would you like some sake, Rangiku?", Orihime offered.

"Hm..? Oh...no..not tonight. Tea would be nice though", Rangiku replied. She felt the need not to drink right now while her Captain was sick. Since he was sick and it was their division that rained over this whole mission, she was going to be the one that would have to take charge if Toushiro was out of commission for a few days.

Orihime put the kettle on, boiling water for tea for the two of them. "It's so odd", Orihime said as she entered the room with two steaming cups, "You said he was fine when he got here, and now he's like this...". Orihime set Rangiku's tea down in front of her before taking a seat across from her with her own.

"Yes, it is very strange, especially if he saw an illusion of Meimu. Something is strange...something is happening and I don't even know what...", Rangiku gripped her cup of tea, "I think someone is making taicho this way...I don't know how...or why. But...".

"Don't say that Rangiku, why would someone be doing this to Captain Hitsugaya..?", Orihime smiled softly, "You even told me that he has been thinking about her. Maybe it's all just hitting him really hard because...the day of her death is coming up soon...Maybe that's why?".

Rangiku looked up at Orihime and then down at her tea, "Maybe...".

"Don't worry, whatever it is I'm sure it will go away real soon! Besides, Captain Hitsugaya is too strong to let some cold keep him down!", Orihime stated, trying to cheer Rangiku up. Rangiku smiled at this, nodding slightly, "Ah, you're right!". Rangiku gulped down her hot beverage and then grinned.

"So where's that sake?!", she questioned. Orihime smiled. Rangiku was back. She quickly got to her feet and went into the kitchen to get the bottle of sake and a glass for Rangiku. She returned and set the items down in front of Rangiku. Orihime didn't drink, but she always kept a bottle around in case she had company, such as Rangiku. Rangiku popped open the bottle and poured some sake into the glass, smiling as she drank. Yes, Toushiro would surely beat this cold! It was just a simple cold, that's it! No reason to think anything else! Right...?

---

Toushiro lay in bed, trying his best to rest, but something wasn't letting him. He merely tossed and turned on the bed. He was hot, his body was sweating, but he knew it wasn't just because of the cold. Oh no, it couldn't be just because of the cold. He was hearing a voice. An all too familiar, and rather scary sounding voice.

"_Hey little taicho~! Wakey, wakey...I got a present for ya..."_, the voice spoke to him. Toushiro twitched, turning his head to the side. _"Come on Shiro-chan...ya know who this is, ya? 'Member my voice...?"_, the voice called once again. Toushiro's head jerked to the other side, his hands gripping the bedding now. This could not possibly be him...right? _"Aww, ya forgot meh? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk little Shiro-chan~! 'Member me? It's Gin, Gin Ichimaru~!"_, at hearing the name, Toushiro quickly sat up and looked around the dark room. His heart was racing, his body covered in sweat as his eyes darted around to find out if the man was in the room. No. There was no traces of Gin whatsoever. Toushiro sighed in relief. He was just hearing things, or dreaming while awake. People did that, right? Yes, of course people did that. He calmed himself down, running a hand through his hair.

"_Ya ain't dreaming my little snowy-taicho!"_, at hearing this, Toushiro froze. That voice was real. It was no illusion. It was no dream. _"Why dontcha come out and play...?"_. This couldn't be possibly! This couldn't really be Gin, right?! No, he saw him die! Then...what was he hearing? Someone playing a trick? Whoever it was, he had to find out who. This may be the culprit behind the disappearances and the arrancar.

Despite him being sick and weak, Toushiro quietly threw the blankets aside and rose to his feet. He popped a soul candy into his mouth a swallowed. He faced the gigai of himself and whispered its instruction. It was to stay in bed and pretend to be asleep. With this, Toushiro quietly opened the window and jumped out. He landed on a nearby roof top, his breathing already out of sync. He still wasn't well. _"That's it...come on and play with me, snowy-chan~!"_, the voice rang out. Toushiro released a growl and quickly took off as fast as he could in his sickly state.

He finally came to a stop on a tall building, placing a hand to his chest. He really wasn't well right now. He felt so weak. "Ahh, ya grew Shiro-chan~!", the voice rang and Toushiro froze. His heart suddenly beginning to beat faster as his gaze rose towards the sky, spotting a figure in the air. His eyes widened in horror. No way. There, standing just above him in the air was _**the**_ Gin Ichimaru. He had the same features, the same grin, but a slightly different outfit from the last time he had seen the man.

"You're dead...!", Toushiro stated, shaking his head. Another illusion! This was another illusion!

"Dead..?", Gin asked, tilting his head as his grin grew further, "Nah. If I were dead, I wouldn't be standin' right in front of ya now would I?".

Toushiro shook his head, growling and gripping Hyorinmaru. If this was true. If Gin was alive then Meimu's sacrifice was in vein! Toushiro's reitsu shot up and he clashed blades with Gin. Toushiro winced, still feeling weak. This wasn't good.

"Ah, I see ya met'er to...", Gin chuckled, "With how weak ya are, ya must've".

"Met who..?!", Toushiro growled, pushing Gin back. He stumbled slightly, struggling to catch himself in the air.

"Ah don't worry Shiro-chan, ya see her again~!", laughed Gin, "Then ya will know. Oh...Guess what my snowy-taicho...".

Toushiro narrowed his eyes on this man. This could not be good.

"Aizen-taicho isn't dead either!", Gin laughed once again, "But blindy is, but his sacrifice was for a good cause". Gin suddenly clashed blades with Toushiro once more. He leaned in towards Toushiro's face. "As a matta of fact...I think ya should get back to Hime-chan's house, hm? Think somethin' bad happened...", Gin stated, his grin growing.

Toushiro hissed at this, screaming as he pushed Gin's zanpakuto aside and swung at him. Gin was quick to flip away from him. He landed with ease and sheathed Shinso. "Bye, bye Shiro-chan~! Be seein' ya again soon!", Gin stated before disappearing inside a gargantua.

Toushiro growled at this, lowering himself back to the building. He used Hyorinmaru to help him stand, glaring at the spot Gin had been before he disappeared. He hated that man. Memu's sacrifice had been in vein. Both Aizen and Gin were still alive. Damn it.

Toushiro noted Gin's words however about Orihime's and quickly turned, taking off towards the apartment. He now didn't care about how ill he felt. He was now worried about the two females he had left because of Gin. He quickly entered through the window he had left open, noticing his gigai was not in bed. He quickly ran into the next room. He froze. The room was dark and a mess. Dishes were thrown about, books everywhere and tables turned. He spotted Rangiku out of her gigai laying injured on the floor. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Rangiku!", he exclaimed, looking at the female rather worried.

"Taicho...", Rangiku choked out. She was quite injured. Blood soaked her uniform and a little around her. Toushiro quickly looked around but did not see Orihime, his gigai, or Rangiku's.

"They're safe...", Rangiku coughed, "I had...our gigai's...take Orihime away...". Rangiku winced, cringing in pain.

"Who did this?!", Toushiro quickly questioned.

Rangiku looked at him with a sorrowful and rather worried look on her features, "Aizen...".

Toushiro froze. So Gin was telling the truth. Gin was alive. Aizen was alive. Meimu's sacrifice was a waste. Everything up until now was a waste. Toushiro cursed, growling in anger. Why did he leave?! Why did he go after Gin?! Aizen had been there in this very room! Damn it! He had left them when he shouldn't have! Damn it!

He jumped, grasping Hyorinmaru as the front door suddenly opened, pointing the blade towards it. But he relaxed as he saw it was Orihime, along with the two gigai's. Toushiro suddenly fell forward, his body now giving out on him. He was not well. He was sick. No matter how hard he tried to resist, sleep did take him. The last thing he remembered seeing was Orihime rushing over to heal Rangiku's wounds. It was all for nothing. Meimu's death.

"Meimu...", he whimpered as sleep took him, a tear sliding down his cheek.

**END:~ Wow...ok so here's the chapter guys. Gin and Aizen live?! OMG! So ya, those were the two talking at the end of the last chapter. However, Tousen and his justice is dead! One less bad guy to worry about, right? Maybe. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and see ya next chapter~!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Fixed it up as best as I could in my tired state! x.X**


	5. The Look Alike

**NOTE:~ Ok, here's the next chapter guys, big surprise, enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5: The Look Alike**

Toushiro began to awaken, his body was aching but he didn't feel as weak as he had the other night. He sat up slowly, placing a hand to his head. He noticed he wasn't in a familiar bedroom at Orihime's place. He looked around and then beside him, seeing his Vice-Captain sitting there with a small smile. She had a bandage across her right cheek and around her wrists but she looked a lot better than she had the other night.

"Where are we...?", Toushiro questioned.

"We're at Urahara's. After Orihime healed my wounds to a suitable level, we took you and came here. It wasn't safe at her apartment anymore", Rangiku explained. Toushiro thought for a moment, recalling his encounter with Gin the previous night and then Rangiku's with Aizen. Toushiro slowly sat up. "You should rest, taicho!", Rangiku stated in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. My body feels better today...", Toushiro replied, "Where is everyone? Has anyone told Seireitei?".

"Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu are at college, the others are patrolling the town for anything suspicious", Urahara stated as he slid the door open, "And I informed Soul Society of what happened last night. They're on high alert now in case someone attacks Soul Society".

"They're...not after Soul Society...not right now", Toushiro stated, shaking his head, "If they were, they wouldn't have revealed themselves to us. They would have gone straight to the source...".

"I agree...", Urahara replied, "But the Captain-Commander does not". Toushiro looked up at Urahara and then away. This didn't sound good. "Oh, I also figured out why you were ill the other day", Urahara stated. This caught the attention of both Rangiku and Toushiro.

"You must have come in contact with someone with high reitsu that somehow effected with your body functions and made you sick. But you should be feeling a lot better today", Urahara explained.

"But...no one was around me the other day. All I saw was an illusion of Meimu, that's all", Toushiro explained in confusion, "None of those humans around me had any sort of high reitsu".

"Odd...", Urahara murmured. Toushiro narrowed his gaze on him. "You know something, don't you?!", he questioned. "I know nothing. I've already explained what I know~! You have to stop being so suspicious Captain~!", Urahara stated, waving his fan in a playful manner at him before leaving the room. Toushiro didn't like this. He knew Urahara was hiding something, what that something was he wasn't sure of. Why wouldn't he tell them?

"You should get some more rest taicho...", Rangiku began.

"I'm fine..", Toushiro replied, rising to his feet. He adjusted his clothing and pulled on his shoes, already having been in his gigai when he woke up, and he headed out the door. "I'm going for a walk..", he stated simply before he shut the door. Rangiku frowned at this, staring at the door. Just the thing to happen now. To find out Aizen and Gin were still alive. That Meimu's sacrifice was in vein. It must really be hitting him hard.

---

Toushiro walked down the street. His body ached today, but he wasn't feeling like he had been the other day. This wasn't supposed to be this way. Aizen and Gin were both alive and Meimu was dead. That wasn't right! Meimu sacrificed herself to kill them! She killed them! He saw it happen, he saw her disappear with them. Nothing was making sense anymore. Everything now just became confusing. He couldn't piece anything together. He lifted his gaze towards the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

He entered the park, watching the ground as he walked. He was now angry at himself. He could've stopped Meimu then. He could've changed things! He could've still had her.

He kicked an empty pop can as he walked, grumbling under his breath. None of this was right. Life was turning in the wrong direction.

"_**It's all going to get better, I promise".**_

"I thought you didn't break promises...", he growled lowly, his hands tightening into fists, "It's not better...it's worse...IT'S WORSE!". He turned his head up to the sky where Meimu was supposedly '_watching over them_'. It wasn't that he was mad at her. He was just annoyed and angry with everything that has happened. He hated it. He didn't understand it and it hurt so much to know that she died for nothing. He looked around and then away. People were staring at him for his out burst. He ignored them and continued to walk, stuffing his hands into his pockets in anger.

'_I don't know who to be more angry at. The Captain-Commander, Aizen, Meimu, or myself...? Damn it! Damn it all!_', he shook his head, trying to push the thoughts from his mind since he was starting to get a head ache. But what Gin had said the other night began to repeat in his mind. It began to come back.

"_**Ah, I see ya met'er to...", Gin chuckled, "With how weak ya are, ya must've".**_

'_Met who...? Who was he talking about? I haven't met anyone while here..._', he thought to himself. He grit his teeth at the next thought, the next words Gin had spoken to him.

"_**Ah don't worry Shiro-chan, ya see her again~!", laughed Gin, "Then ya will know".**_

"See her again...", he murmured to himself. See who again, he wondered. He thought long and hard about it. He hadn't met anyone new here or in Soul Society. No one that could possibly know who he was anyway to make him feel so weak. And earlier with Urahara, what could he be hiding? This all had to be connected. He was sure of it.

---

As Ikkaku continued his patrol, his thoughts wandered. When Meimu was still alive, he had been close to her. She was really like a little sister to him and Yumichika. Even though they weren't in the same division, they always trained together, saw each other most of the time. She was a good kid. Even fun to train with. She might have been small but she was strong. He was upset for a while after her sacrifice. Everyone was. Not as much as Toushiro, but it still hit them all pretty hard. But now that Gin and Aizen were still alive, it was hitting them all over again.

'_I kept telling myself that it was alright since she killed off three traitors. But now...Now that two are still alive. It isn't alright...!_', Ikkaku thought to himself, stopping on a roof top near Karakura High School. He looked down at it, remembering the first time she had been there in the Living World. When she went into the school all excited, the time they had before everything went wrong.

He cursed under his breath, taking a seat on a roof top that over looked the school yard. His thoughts wandered around the past now as he took a break from his patrol. "Shouldn't have let her go...", he murmured in a gruff tone.

The school bell rang for lunch and Ikkaku watched over the school. No one was coming outside to eat since it looked as if it was going to ran. But there was a small group that went up to the roof top. He recognized two of the girls as Ichigo's younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They were with a small group and sat in the same place Ichigo and his friends used to sit in on the roof top.

He paid little attention to them, about to look away when something caught his eye. Another girl running out onto the roof top. His eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat. "No way...", he rose to his feet. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "I should go tell everyone...", with this, he quickly turned and bolted back towards Urahara's. They weren't going to believe this.

---

"There's nothing suspicious here in Karakura town. Nothing that we've seen anyway", Renji stated, rubbing his neck with a sigh. "Ikkaku isn't back yet. Maybe..he found something...?", Izuru suggested. Everyone fell silent now. They were all gathered back at Urahara's, besides Ichigo and his group. They were still at the college.

"Hey Rangiku, where did Hitsugaya-taicho go...?", Yumichika asked, looking over at her. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know. He just said he was going for a walk...but that was a few hours ago...", Rangiku trailed off, looking away with a rather worried look upon her features.

Yumichika received a glare from Renji and Izuru for mentioning Toushiro since he knew it would upset Rangiku because of what was happening. She was worried about him a lot. "Sorry...", Yumichika murmured his apology.

The group looked up as the door was slid open, seeing Ikkaku. He entered, his breathing heavy. "You're never going to guess who I saw...", he stated, trying to catch his breath.

"Who?!", they all questioned in unison.

"I can't say if it was her for sure...But I think Meimu is still alive", Ikkaku replied. The room fell silent as they looked at him in disbelief. Rangiku quickly stood up and grasped the front of his shirt, "You better not be joking!", she threatened, tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I'm not!", Ikkaku replied, "it was at the high school! She was hanging out with Ichigo's younger sisters!". Rangiku released him, her heart beginning to race. If what Ikkaku said was true, if Meimu was still alive. She quickly pushed passed Ikkaku and headed out of Urahara's, heading off towards the high school as fast as her gigai would take her.

"He-Hey!", Ikkaku called after her, "I didn't say it was her...". He frowned. If it wasn't Meimu than he had just raised Rangiku's hopes for nothing. All he knew was that it was a blonde girl that looked like Meimu.

---

Rangiku brushed passed the people in the street, not even apologizing as she ran. Meimu was still alive. That would mean Toushiro would no longer be upset. He would be happy! Aizen and Gin, their return wouldn't be as bad as it was right then. '_Meimu...! Please still be there! Please be our Meimu! Toushiro can't live without you! PLEASE!_', Rangiku thought as she ran, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

She pushed passed a few more people before slowly coming to a stop in front of the high school. She looked up at the school. She was in there. She quickly looked down at her watch. "Lunch ended fifteen minutes ago...I'll have to wait...", she murmured, frowning at this.

"Rangiku...?", called the familiar voice of her captain. She jumped, quickly wiping away her tears and facing him with a smile.

"Taicho! I was just looking for you!", she laughed, smiling at him. She knew there was a chance this might not actually be Meimu so she didn't want to raise Toushiro's hopes. That would just make everything even worse.

Toushiro raised a brow, looking over at the high school and wondering why she was there. He looked back at her. "Why are you at Karakura High...?", he questioned, narrowing his gaze at her.

"No reason! I was just passing by and there are a lot of memories here~!", she stated, "You're too uptight taicho! I know what has happened, but you should relax".

"I don't have time to relax...", he replied, closing his eyes as he walked passed her. She frowned, watching him as he walked. When she didn't follow, he stopped and looked back at her. "Are you coming...?", he asked.

Rangiku stared at him for a moment before averting her gaze, "There's...something you should know...". He raised a brow at this. "What is it?".

"Ikkaku...he spotted it earlier...He thinks Meimu might still be alive", Rangiku replied, looking up at Toushiro. A look of devastation now appeared on his features, his heart beginning to ache terribly. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "If this is a joke...it's not funny...", he stated through gritted teeth.

"It's not a joke, I would never joke about Meimu", Rangiku replied, "Ikkaku saw a girl matching Meimu's description on the roof of this high school during lunch. She was with Ichigo's two sisters". Toushiro's heart raced, his head now clouding. He quickly ran, heading towards the school entrance.

"Taicho! Wait!", Rangiku called, quickly running after him and grabbing his arm to stop him.

He looked back at her, "Let me go! She's in there! She's in there! She's alive! She's so close! Let me go see her!".

"Snap out of it taicho! You can't just go running into this school and confront that girl. People will think you're mad and there is a chance it might not be her...Taicho..We have to wait until the school day is over...", Rangiku watched as her Captain's features dropped. He looked away from her.

"You're right...", he murmured, "I'm..sorry..".

"It's alright", she reassured him with a smile, "Let's wait by the gates, ok? Then we can spot her right when she leaves". He nodded slightly, his arm sliding to his side as Rangiku released it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked with her to the entrance. Rangiku could sense that he didn't like the fact that he had to wait. But it couldn't be helped. She just hoped the time would pass by quickly.

---

The bell for the end of the day rang out and the students grabbed their things, rising from their chairs and running out of the class rooms to get out of the school. It was the weekend so everyone had something planned.

"We're all going to the movies tonight, right?", Karin Kurosaki asked, looking at the group of friends her and her sister, Yuzu, hung out with. They were at their lockers. Which were conveniently all together.

"Definitely!", replied two twin males in unison.

"As long as it's no chick flick, I'm in", stated another guy.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!", responded another girl.

"Hey, what about you?", Karin asked, looking towards the blonde female. She looked back at Karin as she closed her locker, smiling at her.

"Well I'll have to see if my dad approves, but most likely", she replied with a nod.

"Good. Then we'll meet in front of my place at six?", Karin asked, looking around.

"Yep!", they all replied in unison. They all gathered their bags and headed out of the school together.

---

"There she is!", Rangiku pointed out the blonde female walking with Ichigo's sisters, three other guys, and another girl, "We should follow them and wait till they split up". Rangiku looked down at Toushiro, who was barely paying attention. His eyes were glued on this Meimu look alike. So she **was** real!

"Taicho...?", Rangiku called to him, pulling him back into reality. He looked up at her. "We should follow them until they all split up...ok?".

"Oh...ya..", he replied, looking back towards the group. They had to be careful since Ichigo's sisters would most likely recognize them as Ichigo's friends, but Karin would recognize them as shinigami. They quietly followed the group, watching as they slowly split off from each other. First the one girl, and then the twins, and then the other boy. That just left Yuzu, Karin, and Meimu's double.

"Hey, make sure you're at our place by six ok?", Karin called to the Meimu look alike as she turned down another street.

"Yep! I'll be there", she replied, waving at them before looking ahead as she walked. Toushiro and Rangiku waited a moment so that Karin and Yuzu got out of range before following after this look alike. Toushiro was going to confront her. This had to be Meimu! He quickened his pace as he watched the girl walk ahead of them. He soon broke out into a run, running straight for this girl. She was Meimu. She had to be!

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me". She stopped and turned to him, a rather questionable look upon her features. She looked exactly like Meimu.

"Is...it really you...? Meimu...?", he asked, his heart throbbing, aching. He was hoping to hear that one word. That one word that would make everything ok again, for the most part, anyway. But as she saw her features change and her shake her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me for someone else", the girl apologized.

He my as well have been stabbed through the heart right then and there. His eyes grew wide, but his hand didn't leave her shoulder. He was so hoping she would give him that familiar laugh and say she was joking and then hug him. He was hoping for that, but it never happened. He suddenly began to cough as a strange wave went through his body. He placed a hand over his mouth as he continued to cough.

"H-Hey...Mr...Are you alright..?", the girl asked in confusion. Blood began to seep through his fingers from the hand that was placed over his mouth and he suddenly began to sway before falling to the ground. "Oh my gosh! Mr?!", she exclaimed, quickly kneeling next to him, "Hey! Wake up!".

"Taicho!", Rangiku exclaimed, quickly running over and kneeling next to her collapsed captain. She had seen what happened. This girl wasn't Meimu. But something about her was off. Something about her effected Toushiro.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! H-He just suddenly collapsed!", the girl quickly apologized in a worried manner.

"It's alright", Rangiku reassured with a smile, "He hasn't been feeling well lately anyway. Uhm...would you mind helping me with him? The place we have to go is only a few blocks from here. That is if it isn't too much trouble".

"Of course! Anything I can do to help!", the girl replied. She helped Rangiku lift Toushiro up and began to walk down the street with them. Rangiku wanted to figure out what was strange about this girl and maybe if Urahara saw her, he would know. He seemed to know everything, after all.

**END:~ A Meimu look alike?! OMG! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me a bit to get it out! Ok, now go to my web site, link on my homepage on here, and look at my updates. I update that site as soon as I get new info so you will be able to know things that are coming up for me and when school is, and why chapters are late and so on and so fourth! So go check it out! The Writers Heart, link in homepage~! Please review and see you next chapter!**


	6. Aizen’s Gift

**NOTE~: Well here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6: Aizen's Gift**

They were almost at Urahara's and Rangiku had gotten to know the girl a bit. She said she was sixteen, and lived with her father. Her name was Shukumei Asuyu, but everyone calls her Mei. Wow. How familiar.

"I hope he's going to be ok", Mei stated, looking at Toushiro, "It's funny...he looks my age, but I have never seen him around school before...".

"Oh, we just got back into town! We moved away a few years ago but we came back since it's a friendly, familiar place and we have friends here", Rangiku stated, "He'll be attending the high school soon".

'_If I know Toushiro, he'll want to follow this girl around anyway...._', she thought to herself.

"Are you his mother?", Mei asked.

"Oh me?! Oh no, no, no! I'm more of...more of his sister", Rangiku replied, "We have no parents so since I'm the oldest, I take care of him~!".

"Oh wow! It must be nice to have an older sibling! I'm an only child so I don't have any siblings", Mei replied.

"So maybe you can show Shiro here the ropes when he's at Karakura High..?", Rangiku suggested after a moment of silence.

"Oh, sure! He can hang out with my group of friends. They're all nice people", Mei stated, nodding slightly.

They soon arrived at Urahara's shop. Mei went in with them just to help Toushiro into bed. Everyone that was there couldn't believe their eyes though. Was this Meimu?!

"Ah there, all he needs is some rest", Rangiku stated as they left the room they set Toushiro to sleep in. They entered the room everyone else was in and an awkward silence fell over them and all they could do was stare at Shukumei.

"Oh, everyone. This is Shukumei Asuyu", Rangiku said to them, informing them that this wasn't their Meimu.

"Hi", she waved at them all. She then faced Rangiku. "Sorry I can't stay and talk or make sure he's alright. I have to head home now. Dad's probably wondering where I am. So I guess I'll see you around sometime since your brother will be attending my school?", Mei asked with a smile.

"I hope so!", Rangiku replied, waving at the girl as she left to head home. Once the girl was gone, her smile faded and she looked towards Urahara.

"Who do you think she is..? Could she be...Meimu? Just no memories..?", Rangiku asked, hoping it was something like that.

"It's possible", Urahara replied, "But I can't know for sure until I could get a closer look at her, but I doubt that is going to happen. But if she is Meimu with no memory of it, then maybe being around Toushiro while he attends her school would bring back her memory. The only thing about him going there is Ichigo's sisters will recognize him as one of Ichigo's friends...".

Rangiku thought for a moment and then looked back at Urahara, "Would it be ok if we erase their memory of that? We have to do this so we can find out who that girl really is. She's not ordinary. Didn't you feel that reitsu coming from her?".

Everyone was silent for a minute or two before Urahara finally spoke up, "Alright. Rukia will have to do it", he looked over at Rukia, "And I have just the tool". Urahara went into the back storage room and rummaged through some boxes before pulling out the item he had just mentioned. He went back into the room and handed two oddly shaped bracelets to Rukia.

"Once they put those on, they can't take them off, and they will block out all memory they have that anyone is a shinigami, even their own brother. Ichigo isn't going to be too happy we're tampering with their memory, but it is only temporary. When this is all done, you can remove them", Urahara stated to her. She nodded at this, "Alright, I'll do it tonight when I go back to Ichigo's".

"But what if this girl isn't Meimu...?", Renji chimed up.

"Who else could she be ya idiot?!", Ikkaku growled at Renji.

"I'm just saying, she might look like Meimu but there is a chance that she isn't", Renji stated, looking around at everyone.

---

Toushiro had awoken moments ago and was just laying there listening to what everyone was talking about. '_No...it is Meimu. It has to be...! From what Gin said...I think he was referring to her. When I saw her on the street the other day. It wasn't an illusion. It was her...!_', he thought to himself.

"_**Ah don't worry Shiro-chan, ya see her again~!"**_

'_This is what Gin was talking about. But why let me see Meimu...? What does Aizen have planned now? Why doesn't anything make sense anymore?!_', he thought, now growing annoyed at everything. He couldn't piece things together like he used to. He couldn't figure this out.

He looked over as Rangiku entered the room and smiled softly at him. She walked over and kneeled beside him, "How are you feeling...?".

"Ok...", he replied simply, looking towards the ceiling.

"I know you were expecting it to be her. For her to smile and tell you it was her...", Rangiku looked away, "I shouldn't have told you...".

"No. I'm glad you did", he replied, "This means I can do some more investigation. Aizen and Gin want me to meet that girl. They're trying to show me something...or tell me something. I have to figure out what that something is...".

---

"Why do you think Aizen would go directly to Orihime's place just to attack them and not take anything?", Uryu questioned as the four were now walking towards Urahara's from College.

"It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Aizen have been the one to confront Toushiro and Gin be the one to surprise Rangiku...They were old friends, right? This is confusing...", Ichigo murmured.

"Aizen said he didn't want to hurt us. He just wanted to talk...", Orihime stated, looking towards the ground, "But Rangiku wasn't going to take any chances and she had the two mod souls take me away from there...".

"Did you hear Aizen say anything before you left?", Ichigo asked, looking over at her.

She thought for a moment, "The only thing I could catch from what he was saying was that he had a gift for Hitsugaya...But I was dragged out before I heard anymore...".

"A gift for Toushiro...?!", Ichigo repeated in surprise.

"Then Rangiku's not telling us something", Uryu stated, "She must have had a conversation with Aizen. He must have told her something...".

"But she probably doesn't want to upset Hitsugaya...", Orihime stated, "Especially since he was sick".

"She doesn't have to tell him. She could tell us", Ichigo replied before picking up his pace. He had to confront Rangiku about this.

As they arrived at Urahara's, they noticed everyone was there already. They set down their school bags and Ichigo was about to ask where Rangiku was when Renji interrupted. "We think we found Meimu", he stated to him.

"Wh-What...?!", Ichigo asked in surprise, the four now baffled by this.

"We're not sure if it's her or not, but there's this girl that attends school with your sisters. She's actually one of their friends", Yumichika said.

They seemed to forget about confronting Rangiku for the time being and were now curious about this Meimu look alike. They took a seat and waited for everyone to explain what had happened today and what they had all missed.

"Why does everything good happen when we're not here...", Ichigo murmured.

"Ichigo", Rukia called over to him and he looked at her, "We want to put special bracelets on your sisters so that they will have no memory of shinigami or of Hitsugaya-taicho being your friend. He's going to be attending Karakura High again to investigate this matter so we need to do this".

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He wasn't too sure about this but released a sigh. "You're going to do it even if I said no so go ahead. As long as it helps us in the end", he stated.

"So now what?", Uryu asked, "What are we supposed to do while he's investigating that? We still have Aizen to worry about".

"This is connected to Aizen", Rangiku stated as she slid open the door to the room Toushiro was in and closed it behind her.

"What do you mean?", Ichigo questioned.

"Taicho just told me that Aizen and Gin wanted him to meet her. There is something they are trying to tell him...", Rangiku explained, not entirely understanding it herself but it was a start. Everyone fell silent, now thinking over what she had just said.

Ichigo then looked over at Rangiku, now remembering and about to confront her about what her and Aizen talked about when she fought him, but Orihime interrupted.

"Oh! Since I'm going to be staying here at Urahara's for a while, I should go home and get some things! Will you come with me, Rangiku?!", Orihime asked with a smile. They couldn't confront Rangiku there. Not in front of everyone and especially since Toushiro was in the next room. This was just an excuse to get Rangiku away from there.

"Oh sure..", Rangiku replied with a small smile.

Ichigo looked over at Orihime, '_Alright Orihime...good thinking. You can ask her. I'm sure she'll be less intimidated and tell you then telling me or anyone else. After all, she seems to like you_', he thought to himself.

Orihime got to her feet, stating that they would be back, before heading out with Rangiku and off towards her place.

---

The two walked down the street towards Orihime's, Orihime talking about her day at college as they walked. She couldn't just pop the question right away.

"Really?! Sorry I missed that", chuckled Rangiku as Orihime said that Tatsuki knocked Keigo one big time.

"It was funny, but that's what he gets when he's gawking at others girls when he has a girlfriend", Orihime stated, giggling slightly.

"Oh? Someone's actually dating _**him**_?!", laughed Rangiku.

"Mhm, Tatsuki is", she replied simply.

"Really..?", Rangiku asked, trying to hold back a giggle. It now seemed as if the problems that were occurring were forgotten about for the time being as they continued to talk about who was dating who.

"So has he popped the question yet?", Rangiku asked, winking at Orihime and giving her a small nudge. This caused Orihime to blush quite heavily and begin to fidget with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Uhm...W-Well...I-Ichigo...he...", Orihime trailed off.

"He hasn't asked yet, has he?", Rangiku said with a sigh as Orihime gave a small disappointed nod, "That idiot. He should realize something good is standing in front of him! Oh well! You can't wait forever~! We'll find you someone~!".

Orihime quickly looked at her, still blushing, "F-Find me someone?!".

"Yep! Hm...Though I'm not sure how a relationship between a human and a shinigami would work, but I could hook you up with someone from Seireitei!", Rangiku announced, now rather cheerful and the events of the day and even the previous night having left her mind.

"S-Shinigami..?! S-Seireitei?!", Orihime couldn't get much words out as Rangiku went on.

"Hmm...Ikkaku would be a good choice. He knows how to treat a women and is quite strong, good guy to have around. But I don't think you like bald men. Yumichika is ok. He knows how to treat a women, but he'll probably just want to improve on your already beautiful figure instead of dating you. Izuru. Now he's shy but he's a good guy once you get to know him! Oh! Maybe he would be a good choice for you!", Rangiku stated, looking back over at Orihime, who's face was now pitch red.

"T-Thank you Rangiku...", Orihime began after a moment, "B-But...I think I'll wait for Ichigo....I-I mean. I think he's interested but...I'm not sure...".

"Well...To know if he's interested or not...Does he look at you out of the corner of his eye when he should be paying attention in class?", Rangiku asked. Orihime nodded yes.

"Does he always try and sit beside you in class or when you are all on break?", Rangiku questioned further. Orihime nodded again.

"Does he walk with you to school or walk you home from school?", once again, Orihime nodded, "Yep, I do believe that little strawberry is interested in you. It's just a matter of time as to when he pops the question". Orihime was still quite red and her gaze was to the ground as they continued walking.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, giving Orihime time to calm down from her blushing.

"Rangiku...", Orihime finally broke the silence.

"Hm...?", Rangiku looked back over at her.

"Can I ask you something...?", she asked.

"Go right ahead", Rangiku replied with a smile.

"Last night...when the mod souls took me away when Aizen showed up...what happened when I was gone...? Did Aizen say anything...? I know he said something about giving Hitsugaya a gift...", Orihime trailed off, now looking over at Rangiku.

Rangiku's smile seemed to fade and her gaze turned towards the ground. "Aizen...wanted me to give him this...", Rangiku reached into her pocket and pulled out a small locket, pushing a button which opened it and a song started to play.

"What does it mean...?", Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure...But I'm worried about giving this to him. He's already upset enough as it is. He doesn't need this to upset him further, whatever its meaning may be", Rangiku stated, closing the locket and slipping it back into her pocket.

"I wonder what Aizen has planned for us...but especially Hitsugaya...", Orihime looked towards the ground now, "And that girl. What if she isn't Meimu and Aizen's involving her just because she looks like her...? What if this is all apart of Aizen's plan..? To distract us from the major issue...?". She looked up from the pavement and at Rangiku with concern. "I'm worried...", she stated.

Rangiku looked at her, taking in her words and now thinking them over. Orihime could be right. This could all just be a distraction for something bigger. After all, why would Aizen want anything to deal with something like putting two souls back together? "Don't worry, I'm sure that Aizen's planning something, but for now this is the only lead we have. So we have to follow it", Rangiku replied, "But we'll be on alert at all times. Don't worry".

They turned down a corner, beginning to walk down the final street to Orihime's when they saw something familiar. A girl laying on the ground. It was Shukumei.

"Oh no..", Rangiku murmured and quickly took off running towards the girl. It was instinct to care so much like this since that girl did look like their old third seat and she cared for her a lot.

Rangiku came to a stop and kneeled in front of the girl, turning her over gently and checking her pulse. "She seems to be ok. She's alive, but she's unconscious...", Rangiku stated, "We have to bring her back to Urahara's...". Orihime nodded in agreement. She could come back and get stuff later. They had to get this girl to Urahara's and find out why she was unconscious like this.

---

Ichigo and the others looked up as the door was slid open.

"That was fa-", but before Ichigo could finish, he saw Rangiku carrying a girl that looked like Meimu and both Rangiku and Orihime were breathing heavily. They had run all the way back here.

"Something...happened..", Orihime stated, "She's unconscious and we don't know why".

"Bring her over here", Urahara opened a door to another spare room and let them take Shukumei in there. He had a hunch he knew why this happened.

Rangiku placed Shukumei down on the bed mat on the floor, Orihime gently placing a pillow under her head. "Why is she like this...?", Rangiku asked, "She seemed just fine when she was here...".

"I'm not 100% sure on this...But I think seeing Hitsugaya may have effected her more than what first appeared. Because her reitsu is so strange and at such a high level, it took a while for the effects to start. If my hunch is correct, when she was walking home she began to feel dizzy and sick and then passed out because of it", Urahara stated, offering a damp cloth to Orihime so she could put it on the girls forehead.

"Then...Hitsugaya's reitsu is effecting her like hers effected him...? But why isn't anyone else getting ill by being so close to her...?", Rangiku asked, now confused by this. They all knew Meimu. They were all close to her. If this look alike was Meimu with no memory of it and the reitsu was effecting her and Hitsugaya, why wouldn't it effect everyone else as well?

"It's probably because she was closest to him. They were in love, right?", Urahara questioned.

Rangiku looked down at Shukumei and gave a slight nod.

"Then that's why. She was close to everyone, but a bond of love is stronger than anything else. It's a powerful weapon...", Urahara stated, sighing softly, "I guess we should try and find her phone number and call her father and tell him about this. He'll probably want to come by and pick her up". Urahara picked up Shukumei's school bag she had, had with her and began to rummage through it in search of any information about her home address or home phone number. The only sort of I.D. he found in her bag was her health card, student card, and birth certificate. Nothing else. "That's odd...", he murmured.

"What is it..?", Rangiku asked, looking back up at him.

"She has nothing that states her home address or phone number in here...", Urahara replied.

"Try the phone book", Orihime suggested, "Maybe she just doesn't carry that sort of stuff with her".

Urahara nodded and headed out of the room to search the phone book for anyone with the last name 'Asuyu'. Once he was gone and the door was closed, the two women looked down at the unconscious look-a-like.

"She looks so much like her...", Orihime commented.

"Yeah...I couldn't believe it myself when I first saw her. Neither could taicho...", Rangiku replied.

"Do you...really think it's her..? Just no memories? If you do get her memories back...does that mean she take her place as Third seat again...?", Orihime asked.

"Maybe...She may even be promoted for her heroics fives years ago...But we're still not sure if it is her. This could all just be a trick made by Aizen...", Rangiku answered, looking at Orihime, "So we have to be careful, even when you're at school, ok..?". Orihime nodded at this. The door slid open and Urahara stood there.

"There were a few names under Asuyu in the phone book but when I tried the third one it appears to be hers. Her father is on his way here to come and get her", Urahara stated.

"Alright", Rangiku replied before looking back at Shukumei. She began to wonder who her father was. What kind of life she lived with him. Well at least she was going to meet him in a matter of minutes.

---

Everyone was waiting patiently for the arrival of Shukumei's father. The men were all making guesses as to who they could expect to be at the door. They were guessing what the man would look like, what he would be wearing, and even what kind of occupation he may have. They even talked about whether or not this man was a decent father. They were only concerned about Shukumei though, which was understandable due to her looking exactly like Meimu.

A knock on the door came moments later and everyone tensed, their gazes all falling on the door. The waited impatiently for Urahara to open it and as he did they saw a rather tall, skinny man in a trench coat, suit, and a hat. The man removed the hat, smiling at everyone and revealing his long blonde hair.

"Hello everyone. You called about my daughter...?", the man asked with a smirk.

"SHINJI?!", Ichigo and Urahara exclaimed.

There standing before them was Shinji Harako. Just what was he doing here?! And why was he saying he was Shukumei's father?!

**END:~ Well there ya go guys! Sorry for the little wait! Hope you liked it and please review! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! =D**


	7. Father&Daughter?

**NOTE:~Ok, just letting you guys know my updates will be slow because I'm back in school so I apologize for that! Not my fault that I need my edumacation! Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7: Father&Daughter?**

Shinji frowned as they all knew who it was.

"Aw...How did you know it was me?", he asked with a frown.

"Because the only thing different about you is your long hair", Ichigo remarked, "Why are you here?".

"I just told you. For my daughter", he replied simply.

Ichigo blinked in confusion, "You were serious...?".

"I think you should come inside and explain", Urahara stated. It would seem he had been in the dark about this as well. He let Shinji inside and everyone took a seat as they looked at him, waiting to hear what was going on.

"To start things off, I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to keep on low profile since I didn't want Soul Society jumping the gun and coming to take that girl back. But it seems even low profile doesn't work when Aizen comes back...", Shinji stated, releasing a sigh.

"When did you meet Shukumei? Who is she?", Rangiku questioned.

"Well it was just three months after we all believed Meimu had died. I didn't believe it at first. In fact I thought it was just some rumor Hiyori heard until she practically beat me down to go to the hospital. She works there now so that's how she found this out. A girl, fitting Meimu's description, had been rushed into the hospital and she was unconscious for two weeks. I went when I found out and when I saw who she was, I kept going until she woke up. When she did, she had no memory of who I really was, who you all are, or even about what had happened. She didn't even remember her own name. So I told her that her name was Shukumei Asuyu and that I was her father".

"So...does that mean this girl really is Meimu...?", Rukia asked.

"Quite possibly", Shinji replied, "I wouldn't doubt it. Especially with her weird reitsu".

"So why are you pretending to be her father? Why not tell her the truth?", Renji questioned.

"Because when she first woke up, do you think she would have believed the truth if she had no memory of it? She would have just gotten scared and ran away. So I knew I would have to work slowly to get her back to that girl she was before. Over the years I've uncovered some memories for her which she thinks are just mere dreams", Shinji replied, "All her memories are locked somewhere deep inside and it will be hard to break that lock and pull them out. But when picking, we have to be careful. I already received a warning from Aizen where I should stick my nose and where I shouldn't".

Shinji removed his trench coat and suit jacket, pulling up the right sleeve of his dress shirt to reveal a large scar that had recently been made. "It seems he's threatening us all. He went and confronted Rangiku last night and Gin Ichimaru confronted Hitsugaya as well", Urahara stated.

Shinji sighed as he pulled his sleeve back down and pulled his suit jacket back on, "complicated stuff...".

"So where are the other Vizards...? Why aren't they involved in Shukumei's life...?", Ichigo asked.

"They are", Shinji replied, "But she only thinks they are mere friends of mine. And since that abandoned warehouse was torn down to make more buildings for the town, we have all had to find places to live and get jobs like normal people....". Shinji said it as if it was such a drag. Being normal.

"Well at least this way we don't have to be too careful when we're trying to uncover her memories. I mean, if she really did have a father then it would make things more complicated but since it's just you, the worry of a father won't apply to everything that's happening", Ichigo stated, "At least this is all playing to help us and not against us".

"So earlier when you said Hiyori had a job at the hospital...", Urahara chimed up, changing the subject out of his own curiosity.

"Oh yes, she's got a job there. It's kind of scary when you think about it. You would never picture Hiyori to be the nurse type. I feel sorry for her patients", Shinji stated, now chuckling

"What about everyone else? Where do they have jobs?", Urahara asked.

"Love got a job at a publishing business and now he's publishing what he loves to read. Erotic Manga. Kensei works at Karakura High actually. He's a gym teacher there. Mashiro got a job at a day care taking care of little kids. Rose and Lisa have gotten into the modeling business and Hachigen works at the hospital with Hiyori. As for me....I got a desk job at a business company", he sighed, "And I hate my job...".

"You're a vizard and you can't get a better job than an office one?", Ichigo asked, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, it's not like I have much to go on. It's not like I can put on my resume 'Unemployed shinigami who is no apart of the vizard army'. I doubt anyone would want to hire me then. They would all think I'm crazy", Shinji replied, glaring at Ichigo.

"So...is she Meimu...?", everyone fell silent as they heard the familiar voice and looked over to see Toushiro standing in the door way from the room he was resting in.

"There's a good chance", Urahara replied, "But right now she has no memories, and it would seem Aizen is placing threats into everyone so we should be careful what we do from now on. No one should go out alone. Especially Shukumei". Urahara looked back at Shinji who nodded at him.

The door to the room Shukumei was in with Orihime opened and out stepped Shukumei with Orihime. "I'm sorry if I worried everyone...I guess I wasn't feeling well...", she stated, smiling apologetically at everyone, "Sorry dad that you had to come all the way down here".

Everyone looked at Shinji as Shukumei called him dad. It still sounded weird hearing someone call that man by that.

"It's alright. At least you were in good hands. Urahara here is another friend of mine. He runs the candy shop in town", Shinji explained as he motioned towards Urahara.

"Oh! Well at least now I know another friend of my fathers. Thank you for taking care of me and sorry for the trouble", she apologized, bowing slightly.

Toushiro just watched Shukumei the entire time. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else until the door shut and the girl was gone. He turned back into the other room, about to disappear once again.

"Hey", Ichigo called to him. He stopped and looked back at the orange haired male. "Don't worry. We'll get her memories back. I promise. She'll be calling you Toushiro-kun in no time!", Ichigo smiled, trying to make Toushiro smile, but it didn't seemed to work as he merely turned and shut the door.

"Talk about cold shoulder...", Ichigo murmured. He was merely trying to help and he got shunned like that. Why was he always so stubborn..?

---

"Dad...is it too late to go out with my friends to the movies...?", Shukumei asked as her and Shinji headed home.

"Mei, you were just not feeling well. I think it's best if you stay home tonight", Shinji stated.

"Aww...! But dad! Everyone's going to the movies and we barely get to go to the movies with the whole group..!", Mei whined, looking at her father now with a puppy dog look.

Shinji looked at her, "H-Hey! Don't pull that on your father!". Mei began to whimper and tears came to her eyes as she continued to stare at her father. Shinji couldn't resist it and gave a reluctant sigh. He began to rub his temples, "Fine...but come straight home after the movie. We don't need you getting any sicker".

Mei squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", she jumped onto her father, hugging him tightly.

"Ya, ya. But after this, no more ok? You have to focus on school work", Shinji replied, smiling at her as he now spun her around so that she was now on his back and he was giving her a piggy back ride. He may not have seemed the type, but when it came down to it, he had become quite the fatherly figure to this girl.

Shinji was nice enough to drop her off at Ichigo's house before heading off to a meeting he had. Not an office meeting though. Thank god. A meeting with the vizards, well minus Ichigo. These meetings weren't for him.

---

"So Shinji is being a father now...? It's amazing and at the same time, scary", Ichigo stated, "Who would want a father with a creepy grin like his?!".

"At least he's taking care of her", Orihime stated with a sigh, "When she woke up, he was actually the first person she asked for. I told her he was here and to not worry".

"Oh well, as long as she's in good hands and we know the person pretending to be her father everything is much easier now", Uryu commented.

As everyone continued to discuss about Shinji being a father, Toushiro snuck out the back door. He needed to walk. He wanted to clear his head and think things over.

As he walked through the streets, his mind wandered. His head filled with questions he had got answers and possible solutions to. Meimu was alive, along with Aizen and Gin. This meant that none of them had died. The only one to die was Tousen. Why, Toushiro was unsure, but he wasn't all too worried about it right now.

The only major factor here now was getting Meimu's memories back and getting rid of Aizen and Gin. All he wanted right now was his Meimu back. That familiar girl who laughed and joked, who brought a smile to everyone's face even in the darkest of times. "All I want is my life back...", he whispered aloud.

"It's going to take a lot more than wanting to get it back", as Toushiro heard the voice, he looked up and over only to see Shinji there.

"It might take a lot of work, but I'm sure we can get her memory back and get you your life back in the process", Shinji stated as he now walked alongside Toushiro. Toushiro looked towards the ground now as they walked.

"Ya know...", Shinji began after a moment of silence, "When I first met Meimu, when I first actually had a discussion with the girl without interruptions, she was worried about you hating her. About you replacing her as your third seat. But it wasn't the position she was worried about. She seems like the type that could care less about her rank. She was afraid that you were going to replace her in general. Replace her being there, replace her love for you. She wanted to be by your side always, not wanting to be replaced. But you didn't want to replace her when you yelled and fought with her that night, did you...?".

Toushiro was amazed at just how much Shinji had known. It had been five years, but that fight he had, had with Meimu at Orihime's was still quite fresh in his mind. "I couldn't replace her...", he murmured, "I was just angry that she wouldn't let me in. That I was being accused for things that weren't true....".

"But you came after her after the fight, didn't you...?", Shinji pressed on, looking at the young captain. He nodded in reply. "Then you cared about her almost as much as she cared about you that night", Shinji looked off ahead, "The point I'm trying to make here is that even if she doesn't have her memories, even if she doesn't get them back. At least you know they were real. Your feelings were real, and maybe there's a chance that even if she has no memory of why, she'll still have those feelings for you. Love is strong. It does strange things".

"If I had stopped her...", Shinji stopped Toushiro right there.

"If you had stopped her then you would have gotten yourself killed. And stop regretting the past. You can't change it so keep moving forward. You may not be able to change the past, but you pretty much can control your future. It all just relies on your decisions and choices", Shinji looked over at him, "Oh, and uh...Why not go see a movie to relax? I hear something good is playing at the local theater".

Toushiro looked over as the mention of a movie came. Shinji winked at him before beginning to walk off ahead of him. '_What did he mean by see a movie...? Movies are childish..._', he thought to himself. Toushiro shook his head, getting rid of that childish thought and continuing on his walk as he thought over everything. So there was a good chance this girl was _his_ Meimu. Good.

As he walked he wasn't really paying any attention as to where his feet were taking him and he ended up at the local theater. His feet came to an abrupt halt just outside the building and he looked over. The movies. He turned his head away, about to turn and walk away when Shukumei arrived with her group of friends.

He was quick to hide from their sight as they entered the theater and curiosity began to play at Toushiro's mind. He wanted to observe her actions. Maybe he could point out some similarities. So he followed the group inside and made sure he got the ticket to the same movie they were seeing. While the group went to get refreshments, Toushiro quickly went and slipped inside the room their movie was playing in and took a seat high up and kept hidden when the group entered.

When everyone was settled into their seats and the dim lighting turned off, everyone fell silent as the movie began playing. It was a thriller, suspense flick with lots of action in it. But Toushiro paid no mind to the movie. He merely kept watching Shukumei. She was his distraction now and she would continue to be until she was proven not to be Meimu.

As the movie went on, Toushiro began to give the screen a few glances now and then only to find this thriller was actually rather intriguing. But he tried to keep his focus on Shukumei as best he could even though this movie was getting good.

It was only when Toushiro glanced towards the emergency exit and saw a familiar face did he really jump. That familiar, ever grinning mug starring straight at him.

"Gin...!", he growled lowly, ready to pop a soul candy in his mouth.

**END:~ OMG'S! Why is Gin there? I wonder...Anywho, so ya I'm back in school so updates will be slow. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Movies

**NOTE:~ Ok, so here is the next chapter guys~! Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8: The Movies**

Before Toushiro even had the chance to place the candy in his mouth, someone appeared in the seat right behind him, grabbing hold of his arm and squeezing his wrist, causing him to drop the soul candy onto the floor.

"Enjoying the movie...?", a familiar voice filled his ears and he tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he felt the hot breath there.

"Aizen...", he murmured, glancing back at the man. He tried to pull his arm out of this mans grasp but had no luck.

"Don't make a scene", Aizen warned, "One wrong move and you're little friends here could have an accident". Toushiro looked ahead at Shukumei, Ichigo's two sisters, and their other friends. He looked back once more, narrowing his gaze on Aizen.

"What do you want...?", he questioned.

"For you to focus on getting her memories back. She is a great asset to you and I both", Aizen stated, his soothing voice only angering the young captain further. He wanted to jump, to attack this man. But he couldn't.

"Then why threaten her life?", he whispered in anger.

Aizen chuckled, "It wasn't her I was threatening". Toushiro narrowed his gaze. Aizen was threatening Ichigo's sisters. That bastard.

"Why do you need her? It already failed and there may never be a way to return her memories. And if she does get them back, you'd be the last person she helps", Toushiro stated, a bad feeling suddenly rushing over his body and he tensed once more as he saw the smile grow into an evil smirk across the brown haired mans features.

"Either you bring back her memories, or I will. I thought I would be nice to you. Let you savor having your lover back for a little while before she comes back to help me", Aizen was really walking on thin ice now. It took everything Toushiro had to restrain himself from punching Aizen square in the face.

"She's never going to help you. I can promise you that. You'll never lay a finger on her ever again", Toushiro threatened only to receive a chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Captain Hitsugaya. But don't forget what I have said. Enjoy your movie", and just like that, Aizen disappeared. Toushiro quickly looked towards the emergency exit where Gin had been, but he was now gone as well.

This pissed him off. He was_** right**_ there! Aizen was sitting _**right**_ behind him and he didn't do a damn thing! His gaze went to Shukumei. He was now sure that she was Meimu. Especially with what Aizen had said. But something was off about what he said. If Aizen could bring Meimu's memories back on his own, why let her be here? Why let them see her? It couldn't be because Aizen was being nice because that was a load of crap, and it couldn't be to torture them if he wanted them to bring her memories back.

But the more he thought about it, the angrier he became and he left the theater before the movie had even finished. He stormed out of the building, shoving his hands into his pockets as he now walked along the dark side walks as it was already night time. He couldn't get his head around any of this. Around anything that was going on anymore. When he began to understand something, something else always came up and he lost all his answers. He liked thinking and being able to solve problems. He liked knowing what was going on. Not knowing like this was pure torture for him.

'_Damn it Aizen...! What are you planning?!_', he thought to himself.

"_**You should stay calm..."**_, that familiar voice rang in his head. The deep voice that almost calmed him. _Almost_.

"I can't calm down, Hyorinmaru! Look what's going on!", he was lucky there weren't any people around, or it would seem like he was talking to himself.

"_**Being angry and storming around like a lost animal won't help you..."**_, his zanpakuto stated, _**"You need to understand that not everything can be solved so easily. Now listen to me..."**_.

"Listen to you? What?! So you can tell me how much of an idiot I'm being?!", he growled at his zanpakuto, but immediately regretting it after the words were already out, "I'm sorry...".

"_**You're frustrated. It's understandable. But I have some valuable information..."**_, Hyorinmaru stated.

"Information..? Of what sort?", he asked.

"_**Maboroshi"**_, and as soon as that name came, Toushiro stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide as he listened up to Hyorinmaru's information.

---

"He's been gone a long time...", Orihime called to Rangiku, who was sitting near Toushiro's bed in a worried manner. The women looked up at Orihime and nodded. "Should we go and look?", the girl offered. But Rangiku simply shook her head, declining her offer. "No, it's alright. He'll come back when he's ready...", Rangiku looked back at the empty bed. Orihime walked over and took a seat next to her, looking at the empty bed as well. "You care for him, don't you...?", she suddenly asked.

"He's like a little brother to me..", Rangiku replied, "And I don't like my little brother getting hurt or seeing him in pain...". Orihime nodded, understanding that feeling. "Siblings bonds are strong...I know I never wanted to see my brother get hurt...It's just natural", Orihime looked over and smiled at Rangiku, "And even a bond like yours, one of a makeshift brother and sister, that bond is still the same as if you were true siblings".

Rangiku looked over and nodded in agreement. "I agree...There are so many bonds we form through out our entire lives, even after death. When you are sent to Seireitei...So much happens...so many people you connect with...and you have the choice to try and change them or not...and when you don't....", Rangiku trailed off, a frown appearing on her features as she gazed back towards the empty bed, "When you don't, you get left behind...".

"Rangiku...?", Orihime was confused she didn't understand. "Orihime...When you have someone you care about, don't let them get away from you", Rangiku looked back at Orihime, "Hold them close with all your heart and don't let them leave you behind. It's the worst thing possible, and you never know what may happen to that person when you're not there...".

Orihime suddenly keyed in. "You...two were close..weren't you? You and Ichimaru..?", Orihime could see the sadness within Rangiku's icy blue hues as she looked away once more. "He was my first friend...and he slipped into the hands of the devil...", tears slowly streaked Rangiku's cheeks now. Orihime wrapped a comforting arm around her, trying to take some of the pain away just by being there for her.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. He chose that path. Maybe that was why he stayed away from you. Because he was trying to keep you away from the devil's hands. Maybe because...Once the devil has his hold on you...he never lets go...", Orihime trailed off, knowing that feeling. Aizen had been haunting her dreams for the past month or so, but she hadn't paid any attention to those dreams. She just thought it was from working too hard in college and at her job. She didn't think they meant something until Aizen had actually shown up in her very home. The devil still had some sort of grasp on her. And she couldn't break free.

---

"Things seemed to have died down for now, so I think we should all head home for the night", Uryu stated, "There's no point in staying if nothing's going to happen".

"What if they come to visit another of our group tonight...?", Izuru questioned, slightly nervous about seeing Ichimaru if the time came but not by much.

"I doubt we'll be getting any visits from them tonight", Ikkaku stated as him, Yumichika, and Chad got to their feet. "I don't know about that Ikkaku. They could be targeting people in the group. As you heard, Shinji also got paid a visit...", Urahara stated, "Maybe new sleeping arrangements are in order?".

"New....sleeping arrangements?", they all repeated in unison.

"Yes, Since we will have Orihime, Rangiku and Hitsugaya staying here, I'm sure we'll be well protected so....How about Uryu and Izuru go and stay with Chad, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, and Renji, you go stay with Ichigo and Rukia. This way you're in larger groups. Maybe you'll have more of a chance~! Good luck~!", Urahara began waving them off with his fan. They were probably wondering why they just couldn't stay there. But he couldn't allow that. I mean, his shop wasn't _that_ big!

---

"So Maboroshi...is no longer in the form of a zanpakuto?", Toushiro questioned Hyorinmaru as he continued to walk.

"_**Yes, her spirit was transformed and sealed away and maybe that is why Meimu does not remember anything. Shinigami have a strong bond with their zanpakuto. A part of them always within each other. But as to what form Maboroshi was sealed into, I am unsure. But I can hear her crying...sobbing...she is not well..."**_, Hyorinmaru trailed off, now slightly depressed with the knowledge of Maboroshi being in pain.

"Do you know where she is?", Toushiro questioned.

"_**I wish I did, but I am sorry..."**_, Hyorinmaru replied in dismay.

"Maboroshi...", Toushiro repeated the name aloud. Maboroshi was the name of Meimu's zanpakuto. But something happened and now Maboroshi was separated from Meimu and she was sealed into a different form. But if Hyorinmaru could hear her sobbing, he wondered if other zanpakuto could as well, and if she was close by if they could hear her.

"_**I'm sorry I can not be of anymore help, but I have a bad feeling about upcoming times. Be careful"**_, Hyorinmaru gave his final words before his voice faded.

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru...Now you've given me something to look for. Maboroshi...I'll find you...", Toushiro stated aloud. He continued walking, soon finding himself back at Urahara's. But he didn't go inside. Instead, he perched himself up on top of the roof and laid back to look at the star filled sky, memories quickly beginning to flood back. It seemed like just yesterday Meimu was smiling and annoying the hell out of him, and now...she didn't even remember him. Holding all these memories with no one to share them with hurt a lot.

---

"How was the movie..?", Shinji questioned, looking up from the news paper he was finally getting around to reading as Meimu walked through the door. She faced him and smiled.

"It was great! But ya know...That boy from earlier, the one that has the white hair...Toushiro I believe is his name. He was there to...but he seemed to have been talking to himself...it was weird", she finished with a giggle.

Shinji became intrigued by this. "What do you mean by he was talking to himself...?", he questioned.

"You know, just sitting there mumbling stuff...He looked angry though...and kept glancing behind him like he was talking to someone but there was no one there. I only noticed because the movie we saw wasn't really my taste...", she then shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda before returning to the living room and plopping herself onto the couch.

'_He was talking to himself...No, someone was there...Mei can't see them yet when they're no in gigai...but who was he talking to? Who was he getting angry at...?!_', his thoughts trailed off as Shukumei spoke again.

"Oh, and there was also this weird guy in strange clothing standing by the emergency exit. I think he was just homeless or something and wanted to get inside and out of the heat...", Shukumei trailed off as she took a sip of her pop.

"Strange clothing? What kind of strange clothing...?", Shinji questioned further, now growing worried about who this person was. And he had a right to be.

"I dunno...uhm...it was white with like...black trim, long sleeves and big pants...Kinda reminded me of a clown, except a depressing one since his clothes were just black and white...He also had weird silver hair....It was weird", Shukumei then shrugged and grabbed the remote for the tv and turned it on.

Shinji sat there, his grip tightened on the paper he was reading. '_Long pants...long sleeves...Silver hair...I don't doubt that, that was Gin Ichimaru....That would mean the person talking to Hitsugaya....Damn it!_', Shinji gently folded his paper, setting it on the table before rising to his feet. "I have to run out for a bit. I'll be back. Make sure you lock the door when I leave and –", but he was cut short as she looked at him with a smile.

"'**And don't open it for strangers!'** I know dad", she finished what he was saying, giggling, "Don't worry, I'll be ok".

Shinji wasn't all too sure about that but he simply grabbed his trench coat and pulled it on before heading out the door after making sure he had his keys with him before he left.

After he was gone, Mei made sure to lock the door. She knew Shinji would kill her if she didn't. She then went back to sitting on the couch to enjoy her soda and watch some television. She didn't have to go to bed early because it was the weekend so she could stay up late...well at least until Shinji told her to go to bed.

---

Toushiro was enjoying his moments staring at the beautiful star filled sky when Shinji suddenly startled him by appearing right next to him. This caused the young captain to jump into a sitting position. But Shinji didn't waste any time.

"What happened tonight..?", he questioned, looking down at him.

"What are you talking about?", he was confused at first, not understanding what he was talking about.

"At the movies. Someone was there. What happened?", Shinji watched as Toushiro looked away. He hadn't been planning on telling anyone about his encounter tonight. How did Shinji know?

"Look, if you talk to someone it may make things easier. I already know Gin Ichimaru was there, and I bet you weren't just talking to yourself. Aizen was there, wasn't he?", Shinji still got no reply, and this annoyed him. He knelt down, grasping the front of Toushiro's clothing and pulling him closer, "If you stay quiet about everything then you might end up hurting the group. It's not like telling others what you and Aizen talked about is going to kill you!".

Toushiro glared at him and pushed his hands off of him. "I have nothing to say to you", he growled, rising to his feet and turning away.

"I know he must have said something about Meimu", Shinji was quite persistent, "All I want to know is what he said".

Toushiro stopped, looking back at him. "I don't know what happened tonight. Aizen's words made no sense", he finally stated, looking away now, "He wants me to bring her memories back....yet...he said if I don't, he will. So I don't understand why he has to go through me to begin with....".

---

Rangiku continued sitting in the room. She was now alone and fiddling around with the necklace Aizen had given her the other night. She was inspecting the item, trying to figure out its meaning. She opened the locket, listening as it played out a tune. The small aqua colored gems seemed to shimmer as the song played and as it played, they slowly began to turn into an evil red color.

As the gems turned red, the song suddenly turned into a loud screeching sound and she dropped the necklace, covering her ears. The screeching was quite painful and she was sure everyone else could hear it as well. The necklace suddenly began to glow red and clasped itself around Rangiku's neck. Rangiku forgot about covering her ears and reached up to try and remove the necklace, with no luck whatsoever. The last thing she saw was the figure of an angry yet elegant looking women glaring at her, hating her. And then everything seemed to fade away.

---

Toushiro had been on the roof still discussing things with Shinji when the sudden screeching sound filled the air and the two covered their ears. But as another sound came, Toushiro knew immediately something was wrong. Rangiku was screaming.

"Rangiku!", he exclaimed, quickly jumping from the roof, Shinji right behind him as he slid open the door and went straight into the room Rangiku's screams were coming from. The screams stopped moments before he opened the door and as he peered in, he saw Rangiku kneeling down on the floor, her breathing heavy and for some reason she was out of her gigai.

Toushiro quickly ran over, kneeling in front of her, "Rangiku, what happened..?!".

But Rangiku didn't answer him, she merely grabbed Haineko's hilt and drew the blade, slashing at Toushiro. If it wasn't for Shinji grabbing him and quickly jerking him back, he could've just been severely injured. "Rangiku! What are you doing?!", Toushiro exclaimed.

But as she looked up at him, her eyes were no longer their nice blue, but now an angry red. But not only angry, sad, lonely, depressed, confused, scared, a whole bunch of emotions were clear in those blood red hues.

"She's not herself...", Shinji murmured, "Look around her neck!".

Toushiro's gaze immediately shot to the necklace around Rangiku's necklace, noticing the gems on it were the same color as her eyes. That was it. That is what is making her act this way.

Rangiku suddenly came at them again, "Stay out of my way...!", her voice seemed raspy and hoarse, a strange high pitched sound behind it as well. When Toushiro and Shinji retreated back further, this possessed Rangiku turned and broke out the window before taking off.

"Rangiku! You're not going anywhere...", Toushiro grumbled, quickly popping in a soul candy and popping out of his gigai before taking off after Rangiku. Something wasn't right here. Where did that necklace come from? Why were her eyes so sad? What the hell was going on?!

**END:~There ya go guys! I hope you enjoyed it? Wonder what's happening with Rangiku? What the heck is up with that necklace? I dunno...lol. Well please review and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	9. Deathly Plans

**NOTE:~ Ok guys, next chapter! This chapter is going to be based around the disappearances and around what Aizen is doing. Just to give you guys a glimpse at what is going on. I'm going to set aside what has already happened in previous chapters and will return to it in Chapter 10. Please enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9: Deathly Plans**

"Ya know, Shiro-chan is gettin' quite annoyed at us", Gin stated after their little encounter at the movie theater, "He don't like the fact we keep poppin' up and disappearin'". Gin chuckled, watching as Aizen walked over and took a seat on a chair.

"Indeed...", Aizen smirked, "But let's let him linger for a bit now. I have a feeling he's going to be having some problems of his own. After all, I don't think _**she's**_ very happy with her new confinement. She'll be taking it all out on everyone soon enough".

"Alrigh'. Oh, and ya know those couple of college students we found with reitsu to? Had some of the arrancar bring'em in. But ya know who they're friends with...", Gin trailed off, his grin simply growing wider.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen stated, his smirk now growing in amusement.

---

"Where am I...? err...", Tatasuki Arisawa mumbled as she sat up. Her head was _killing_ her. She groaned, raising a hand to her head, trying to see within the dark room but she could not get her eyes to focus. She heard movement beside her and slowly looked over to see Keigo Asano and Muzuiro Kojima just waking up beside her. "Hey...do you know where we are?", she asked.

It would seem the two weren't entirely there, like herself. They felt run down and couldn't seem to focus on anything. They couldn't remember what happened. None of them knew where they were.

"Ugh...are you ok..Tatsuki?", Keigo asked, looking over at her.

"I think so...", she replied, looking at him.

When they finally got their focus back, they could see that they were in some sort of sealed room that was dimly lit. Tatsuki slowly rose to her feet and looked around, remembering slightly what had happened. Someone had come up and stuck a needle in her neck, injecting her with something and making her fall unconscious. She could only assume the same thing happened to Keigo and Muzuiro.

"Does anyone know where we are...?", Keigo murmured as he rose to his feet as well, now getting a good look at the room as his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

"We've been 'kidnaped'", Muzuiro stated simply, getting up as well.

"K-Kidnaped?! What do you mean kidnaped?!", Keigo questioned, now beginning to freak out.

"Just what the word kidnap means", Muzuiro replied simply. He walked over to the door, but there was no handle or way to see out of it. "We're also locked in here...".

"Locked in too?! Great...", Keigo murmured, slouching now. Tatsuki smacked Keigo over his head. "Get a grip! When you act like this, it's embarrassing to say we're dating...", Tatsuki muttered.

Yes, Keigo and Tatsuki were in a romantic relationship. They got into it just a little before high school had ended since they went to prom together and everything. They had been together ever since.

The three didn't know where they were or what was going on. They didn't know exactly how deadly this situation they were in now was.

---

"The next experiment is ready, Lord Aizen. How many humans would you like for me to use..?", an arrancar with soft blonde hair and mask remnants going from around his eyes, connected between the eyes, in a glasses like manner, and going down his cheek in a swirl like manner.

"Just three", Aizen replied, "Our three new guests, that is".

"Alright my lord...", and with this, the arrancar bowed to Aizen before turning and heading out of the room to go and retrieve the new subjects for experimentation.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that, Aizen?", Gin asked as he watched the arrancar leave, "Ya know, that girl I pretty feisty'n I doubt she's gunna take this experiment thing very well. The two boys, I dunno bout".

"Just wait and see Gin. Just wait and see...", Aizen commented, resting his head in his hand with a smirk.

---

"We have to get out of here...", Tatsuki stated, "I have a bad feeling about this place".

"How are we supposed to do that?", Keigo questioned, "We're locked in this room!".

"Simple", Tatsuki grinned, "When someone comes along to bring us food or something, we just kick their ass and run for it!". Tatsuki cracked her knuckles, ready to knock out whoever came through the door. She had gotten more skilled at fighting over the few years and now was a professional black belt. She could handle her own in a fight if she really needed to. No one dared to mess with her if they could avoid it.

"You want to what?!", Keigo was shocked, "You don't know what these people might be able to do! I mean, what if they have guns?! Weapons?!".

"Then I'll just disarm them", Tatsuki replied simply, rolling her eyes at Keigo, "Come on, you really should know me by now Keigo".

"I-I know but...I'm just worried about you getting hurt, that's all. Ya know, they could be really dangerous", Keigo stated.

Before Tatsuki could make any sort of response, the sounds of various locks on the door being unlocked was heard and Tatsuki quickly got into position beside the door so she could ambush the person. As the door swung open, the blonde arrancar stepped forward. When he got close enough, Tatsuki brought her foot up to kick him in the face. But instead, his hand suddenly caught her foot, holding it firmly. He looked over at her with a smile. "Ah, you must be Tatsuki Arisawa", the arrancar began, not letting go or even loosening his grip on her foot, "I guess you really are the feisty one of the bunch".

As Tatsuki got a good look at his face and saw the strange mask remnants on his face, a flash back from the past from when she had seen three arrancar, Ulquiorra and Yammy when she was heading home from practice in high school, and then the third, Grimmjow, when he was fighting Ichigo. She didn't know what they were called, but she knew they weren't normal at all. She tried to jerk her foot away with no luck, so instead, she punched at him, but he merely caught it with his other hand. "Really, you should calm down. I can help with that if you like. Maybe a drug to help you relax?", the male suggested, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Let her go!", Keigo exclaimed, running at the arrancar, ready to tackle him so he would let his girlfriend go. The arrancar looked at him, unamused as he suddenly disappeared using sonido and appeared by Muzuiro. Keigo went running into the hall, smashing into the wall. "Ow...", he groaned, raising a hand to his face. His nose was bleeding.

"Keigo!", Tatsuki exclaimed, quickly running over to him to see if he was alright.

"Tsk. Tsk. You humans can be so troublesome", the arrancar commented. Muzuiro looked at him questionably, not seeming to be scared.

"Who and what are you..?", he asked. The arrancar looked over at him and smiled. "I am an arrancar, a more advanced version of a hollow, if you will. And my name is Yiforit Aporo Granz(Yes, I had to...xD)", the arrancar replied, "And you three are going to be apart of a wonderful experiment! Science is such a wonderful thing". With this, Yiforit seemed to sigh in awe, as if he was actually _**in love**_ with Science. The three looked at him, Muzuiro now moving away from him. Experiment?! Definitely not.

"Sorry buddy, but you're not doing any experimentation on us!", Tatsuki stated, glaring at Yiforit, who merely laughed at her words.

"Oh my dear girl, I'm afraid you have no choice", he stated, now approaching them. The door was wide open and the three could make a run for it, but if they did, Yiforit would merely use sonido to appear in front of them. Their attempts of escape would be useless. "Even if you run, you won't get very far. You my as well just give up", he stated, now walking towards them.

They backed up towards the door as he approached. Yiforit sighed as they suddenly turned and began to run. "Why do they never listen? It would make it easier for them", he mumbled he disappeared and appeared in front of them. They quickly came to a stop.

"Leave us alone...!", Tatsuki exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't. Lord Aizen wishes for you to be the next subjects for experiment. And what he says goes", Yiforit stated, "Now just come quietly and I promise it won't hurt....too much".

Keigo and Muzuiro backed away while Tatsuki kept standing there. She was waiting for him to get closer. "Ahh, so you finally give up girl?", he stated, "Good".

"Tatsuki..?! What are you doing?!", Keigo questioned.

Tatsuki waited till Yiforit was close enough. "Maybe you two should follow her example and give in as well", he stated. "Give in..?", Tatsuki asked, now smirking, "Ya right!". Before Yiforit could even react, Tatsuki had brought her foot up to his crotch, kicking him hard and knocking the wind out of him before turning and beginning to run. The other two quickly followed after her. "Nice kick!", Keigo commented. "Thanks", she replied.

"Damn you! Bitch!", growled Yiforit, "No more being nice. You had your chance".

"Where do we go?!", Keigo questioned as they ran through the halls.

"I don't know, I've never been to this place before. Have you?!", Tatsuki questioned sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't have to get sarcastic! I was just asking!", Keigo mumbled.

Yiforit appeared in front of them again. They screamed and quickly turned down another hallway. He appeared at the other end of the hall and they quickly turned into one of the rooms. The doors were huge in this room so it took the three of them to push it closed. They leaned against it, now catching their breath. "He won't stop...", Keigo murmured, "Man..that guy is persistent!".

"Ya, I know what you mean..", Tatsuki stated.

"Hello Tatsuki, Keigo, Muzuiro. Welcome", came a rather soft yet powerful voice. The three froze, slowly turning their heads towards the voice to see a man with chocolate colored hair sitting in a chair across the large room, a silver haired man standing beside him. "I see you have managed to get away from Yiforit", the man sitting stated. The three just stayed silent as they stared at him. "Oh, forgive me. My name is Sousuke Aizen", he stated as he rose from his seat and began walking towards them.

'_Aizen...?!_', Tatsuki thought to herself. That was the guy Yiforit had mentioned. Was he the leader here? Tatsuki felt uneasy now as this man approached. There was something about him she didn't like, especially since he was the one that wanted them experimented on.

Aizen stopped a few feet away from the three. "I'm sorry if Yiforit scared you in anyway, but it would appear you three will not be used for this experiment. I have better plans for you", Aizen commented, seeing the half relieved, yet not curious looks now appear on their faces.

"What do you mean? What do you want from us...?!", Tatsuki questioned, ready in case this guy tried something.

"Well you three are special. You are friends with Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen replied simply, "So you get _special _treatment".

"How do you know Ichigo...?", Keigo asked.

"Let's just say we are old acquaintances", Aizen replied, "So instead of the usual experiment, you three will have a special experiment done".

"What are you going to do to us?!", Tatsuki repeated, now louder than the last time.

"Well, I'm going to make you hollow of course", Aizen replied, looking at Tatsuki now, "An ultimate hollow, to be exact".

"Screw you! Let us go you asshole!", Tatsuki exclaimed, wanting so bad to punch this guy out.

"My, my such foul language for a young lady. You really should learn your manners. Here I am talking to you in my normal voice, using kind words and yet you yell and swear at me. Maybe I should let Yiforit give you that drug to make you relax", Aizen stated.

"You stay away from her!", Keigo growled, glaring at Aizen. Aizen simply smirked at this and turned away. Two doors and either side of the room opened up. "There will be no escape from here. You will be here for a while, and become my ultimate hollow along with other chosen humans like yourselves. When it is complete, we will finally destroy Karakura Town and make the King's Key. And when we obtain Meimu's memories, the memories of what was locked inside long ago by Mayuri, it will make the plan complete!", Aizen stated, walking towards his chair as arrancar began to enter the room through the two doors that had opened. There were Ten in total. Aizen's new Espada. But there was one in particular that Tatsuki recognize among the group of ten. Not only was Yiforit among the group, but the one from the past. Yammy.

"You are the first to witness my group of new Espada. I know you already know Yiforit, and Tatsuki, you remember Yammy, don't you", Aizen took a seat, watching as Tatsuki just stared at Yammy in horror, "Yiforit, will you escort our three guests back to their quarters".

"Of course", Yiforit stated, bowing slightly. "And this time, don't let them run away", Aizen glanced towards the blonde, who stiffened as he mention that. Without another word, Yiforit appear behind the three, knocking them out with a swift jab of a needle. He then called in a few of his fraccion to carry them back to their prison.

This was Aizen's plan. He was the cause of people disappearing. People with reitsu. He was changing them into hollow, experimenting on them like he had done to people in Soul Society in the past. And he found a few people with higher reitsu over the rest, which he was going to turn into his ultimate hollow. But to do this, he needed Meimu's memories. Mayuri had locked away some special information within the darkest depths of the girls memories and he needed them. But the information wasn't Mayuri's. No, it was old research from Urahara that needed to be locked away, never to be spoke of again. So they locked it away in the person they thought would end up dying before anyone found out. But no, she was still alive and her memories would soon be unlocked and that would be when Aizen would take her back from Hitsugaya. His plans were unfolding perfectly. Pretty soon the King's Key could be made and he could take Soul Society for his own.

**END:~ OMG! There's another member of the Aporo Granz family?! Lol, yep. I'm sorry, I had to. Szayel is just awesome when it comes to being the mad genius, so I decided to make a sibling that's a lot like him in many ways personality wise when it comes to experiments and Science! And yes, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Muzuiro have been taken by Aizen. OMG! What will be their fate?! I dunno...But at least now ya know a bit about what Aizen has planned and why he wants Meimu to get her memories back. But how Gin and him are still alive...? Well that won't be explained for a bit yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter! Please review!**


	10. The Rage Behind The Sword

**NOTE:~ Next chapter guys =D. Should be interesting. We're back to the regular plot. Chapter 9 was just the explanation of what Aizen has planned. =D Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 10: The Rage Behind The Sword**

Rangiku's eyes glowed an anger red as she glared at him. "Go away!", her voice seemed to sound strange. It wasn't hers. It was as if she was possessed. "Rangiku, snap out of it! You're stronger than this!", Toushiro exclaimed as he rush after her.

"_**It's no use, Toushiro. She is possessed by that necklace. There is something inside it...You have to get it off of her!"**_, Hyorinmaru stated within his mind. Toushiro growled. He wouldn't dare raise a sword to Rangiku since it wasn't really her. For now, he would use kido. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Rikujokoro!", 6 pillars of light shot over and were placed around Rangiku's waist, sealing her in place.

"I won't be stopped...I WON'T BE STOPPED! I WANT REVENGE!", Rangiku exclaimed, drawing her zanpakuto and slashing right through the six pillars with an amazing reitsu that was not her own. A large wind shot at Toushiro and caused him to stop temporarily as the wind gust by him. He pulled away his arm from his face, looking around. He had lost track of her. "Rangiku...", he murmured.

"We should inform Ichigo and the others. We have to find her and stop her before she does anything", Shinji stated as he appeared next to Toushiro. "You go inform them...I'm searching...", he replied simply before using shunpo to move away from Shinji to find his vice captain. Shinji sighed at this, "Good luck...", he murmured before turning to get the others.

---

'_She wants revenge...but who wants revenge? And on who? Who is inside that necklace?!_', Toushiro thought to himself. He picked up his pace, trying to track down his vice-captain but he couldn't find her reitsu anywhere. It was like her skill for hiding her reitsu went up to a level even a captain couldn't detect.

He stopped upon a roof top, looking around for any signs of Rangiku but there were none. She was gone. Disappeared into thin air. "Where are you...", he murmured. Just then there was an explosion a few blocks over. Toushiro quickly turned, now looking towards the half destroyed house. He quickly took off towards it.

---

"Give me five more minutes...", Ichigo murmured, turning over and covering his head with the pillow. "Sorry Ichigo. No five minutes, it sounds like the fighting has already begun", Shinji stated, pulling the pillow from the mans head and then removing his blankets. Rukia stood next to him. "Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Izuru are already on alert and are now trying to find Rangiku. We have to help. Something isn't right with the vice-captain", stated Rukia, reaching over and grabbing Ichigo's ear before dragging him from the bed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! O-", but before he could let out anymore '_ow's_' Kon's soul candy was shoved into his mouth and he was popped out of his body into his shinigami uniform. "Alright, I'll explain it all on the way. Hurry", Shinji stated as he heard an explosion in the distance. The three headed out of Ichigo's house through his bedroom windows and towards the explosion. While they moved, Shinji explained what had happened to Rangiku.

"A necklace?", Rukia questioned.

"Yes. I think it's probably that necklace that is possessing Rangiku. I also believe that it may be a part of Aizen's newly developed plans...", Shinji stated.

"Aizen...That bastard. Of course he's behind this", growled Ichigo.

---

"Rangiku!", Toushiro exclaimed as he arrived, seeing that she had Heineko drawn but she wasn't facing him. As he looked around her, he saw the unconscious form of Mei laying there among the rubble of the house. As the possessed Rangiku took a step towards the girls unconscious form he was quick to appear in front of her, grasping Hyorinmaru and glaring at her.

"Whoever you are...release Rangiku now...!", he ordered, anger clear in his voice.

"Out of my way", the demonic voice emerged from Rangiku, pointing Heineko at him, "I won't have any mercy on those who get in my way! Move or you will be killed as well!".

"Killed...?!", Toushiro looked back at Mei. So this person that possessed Rangiku wanted revenge of Mei...? But why? He quickly looked back at her and adjusted his stance, "It is my duty to protect those of this world from evil. You're a threat. Last chance. Release my vice-captain _**now**_".

There was no reply. Simply the sound of metal clashing together as Rangiku attacked. Toushiro obviously was holding back. He didn't want to hurt Rangiku, but he also couldn't let this person who possessed her win. He pushed off of her and jumped back, picking up Mei and jumping off to another roof top. He would have to think of some way to fight that person without harming Rangiku. So for now he had to by some time. Running was the best option.

"Get back here...!", screamed Rangiku, quickly following after Toushiro. She was quick on her feet, right behind him no matter what obstacles he tried to put in her way. "I'll kill you too! How dare you interfere!", she called behind Toushiro, but he only kept on running. He would figure a way to get rid of that person who possessed Rangiku...somehow.

---

"Who do you think is inside that necklace?", Ichigo asked as they continued running.

"I don't know. But it's someone that wants revenge. Who it is, is unclear but obviously they have been brainwashed in some way...Either by Aizen or just by the sheer fact of being locked away like that", Shinji replied, turning a corner.

"Whoever this person is, we can't let them get out of that necklace. Who knows what they will do if they get free....", Rukia stated as they ran, "It would be too dangerous".

Ichigo and Shinji nodded at this. As they rounded another corner Shinji began to notice the direction they were heading. "Oh no...!", he murmured, eyes widening as he suddenly took off ahead of everyone. "Shinji..? Shinji?!", Ichigo exclaimed, calling after the man to slow down but he wouldn't listen.

They rounded the final corner and came upon a burning house that was half destroyed, Shinji standing in front of it with a horrified look upon his face. "The person...she's after Mei...", he stated, not really to anyone in particular. "Shinji...Is this..?", Rukia began, receiving a nod from the blonde. "Where's Mei?!", Ichigo questioned, looking at Shinji sternly. "She...it doesn't look like she's here...", Shinji stated.

"We have to find her!", Ichigo exclaimed, "If this person is after her then this has to have something to do with Aizen. This all is connected! We can't let that person get to Mei!".

"Ichigo!", Rukia exclaimed, pointing towards a nearby roof top. Ichigo looked at her and then followed her finger, eyes growing wide as he saw an arrancar standing there with a smirk. Shinji looked back at the arrancar, narrowing his eyes as he turned towards it as well. "You two go ahead. This is just a distraction. Aizen doesn't want us to interfere in whatever it is he has planned. Go on ahead and be careful. And whatever you do, do _**not**_ break that necklace...", Shinji stated as he drew his zanpakuto out from under his trench coat.

---

Toushiro was nearing his last straw. He couldn't run away for much longer. Rangiku was catching up and the attacks she was throwing at him were getting closer and closer to hitting him. He landed on one of the roof tops, about to leap to the next until a sharp pain was sent through his left shoulder, crying out as he quickly moved away. Rangiku had stabbed him clear through his left shoulder. He knelt down, still holding Mei in his right arm as he looked at Rangiku.

"Last chance, Shinigami. Hand her over and I will let you live. There is no reason for you to die for her mistakes", Rangiku spoke out, pointing her zanpakuto at Toushiro.

"I already told you I can't do that...", Toushiro replied. "Fine...Have it your way...", Rangiku stated, appearing quickly in front of Toushiro, clashing blades with him. Toushiro groaned in pain since he was using his left arm to wield Hyorinmaru and the pressure was hurting his injured shoulder, causing more blood to flow from the wound. He pushed off and moved away, landing in a nearby park, his breathing heavy as he set Mei down on the ground and switched his zanpakuto to his right hand. He stood up, facing Rangiku as she appeared a few feet behind him.

"Are you done running, shinigami?", Rangiku questioned.

"From you, yes", Toushiro replied simply, adjusting his stance. He still wasn't sure how he was going to fight her without harming his vice-captain. Then it hit him. '_Aim for the necklace...destroy that and the spirit will go away..._', Toushiro thought to himself. That was his objective. Destroy the necklace.

"Very well then...", Rangiku's zanpakuto suddenly burst into small grains and headed for Toushiro. He raised up his zanpakuto, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!". A dragon of ice burst from the blade as he swung it, roaring as it headed for Rangiku. But the grains circled around her, protecting her from the ice attack.

"_**You are not dealing with any normal opponent here. I know you do not want to hurt your vice-captain but in order to beat this opponent, it may cost an injury...."**_, Hyorinmaru finally spoke again. '_I will not risk it..._', Toushiro thought to Hyorinmaru.

"Bankai!", Toushiro exclaimed, ice forming on the hilt of the blade and wings of ice growing upon his back, stars hung above him giving him his limit for his bankai.

"So you wish to use that....very well....", Rangiku's zanpakuto turned back into its normal state and Rangiku sheathed it. Toushiro narrowed his gaze, confused by this. "You don't expect to fight me in my bankai with your bare hands do you?", he questioned.

"Of course not...", she replied, holding out her hand as another zanpakuto materialized. A familiar zanpakuto to be exact. Toushiro's eyes widened with surprise, "Maboroshi...!".

"Correct", she stated, glaring at him.

'_Maboroshi has no voice...she can't speak...and why is she after Mei for revenge? What did she do?! What's going on here?! Is this another one of Aizen's tricks?!_', he thought to himself, growling lowly.

"You are probably wondering how I can speak, and why I'm after her..", she pointed back towards Mei behind Toushiro, "I can speak because I am manipulating this women's voice to use it as my own. And my revenge....". She looked away with a sad sort of hate in her eyes as she looked at the new blade now in her hand, a memory returning to her.

~~~Five Years Ago: After The Battle~~~

"It would seem she has sealed herself away since her original plan failed. All of her memories, locked away, buried in the mind of her _**other self**_", Aizen spoke as he gazed upon the unconscious and rather beat up looking body of Meimu who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"Her _**otha self**_?", Gin asked, raising a brow, "What do ya mean by that?".

"Her zanpakuto. It is not like an ordinary zanpakuto. It is her other self, created for the same purpose she originally was. She locked everything away within that blade", Aizen turned, looking towards the broken zanpakuto laying on a table, "She has separated and abandoned her other self to protect Soul Society. Because she knew what would happen since no one has died...".

"So what do ya wanna do with'em for now...?", Gin asked, stepping towards the broken blade and picking up a piece, wincing however and dropping it immediately as the blade burned his flesh. Aizen chuckled at this, now facing his loyal companion, "We will seal her away for a while. We'll go about things as we originally planned. And....Keep _**them**_ separate until the day comes...", Aizen glanced between Meimu and her zanpakuto, a satisfied smirk upon his face. Meimu failed her mission and although it postponed his plans for the mean time, he would enjoy the after show he would receive.

The two left, separating Meimu from her zanpakuto, placing them away from each other. No matter how much her zanpakuto tried to connect with her, Meimu wouldn't allow that. Meimu would not speak to her, she would not even look at her. It was like she didn't even know Maboroshi existed. As a result, Maboroshi saw it as being abandoned, and suffered through many of Aizen's experiments.

~~~Present Time~~~

"She's abandoned me...Left me with _**him**_...", she growled, gripping the hilt tightly and looking at Toushiro, angry tears now in her eyes, "You would never understand how that felt! Having your master, the only one to understand you just abandon you like that! She betrayed me...! She forgot al about me! So I will kill her...And make her remember who I am before she dies!".

"Wait...! It wasn't Meimu's fault! She–", but Maboroshi would not listen and she came back at Toushiro now with more force than ever before and as their blades crashed, the shrieking of Maboroshi echoed over the city.

---

"Ahh...!", Ichigo groaned as the shrieking hit his ears, "What is that?!". "I don't know...But I think we should hurry...!", Rukia replied, pugging her ears as she ran. But the two were suddenly stopped as an arrancar appeared before them. "You go no further...Kurosaki...Kuchiki...", the male stated, a cold and emotionless look upon his features as he looked at them with his cold icy blue eyes. But he looked familiar....somehow.

"Move it", Ichigo growled, drawing Zangetsu from his back, "We don't have time for you!". "I can not do that...", the man replied. "Ichigo, go on ahead!", Rukia instructed him, drawing Sano no Shirayuki from her sheath, transforming into the elegant white blade as she drew it. "Rukia...", Ichigo looked over at her. "I'll be fine. Just go and help save Rangiku and Mei", Rukia replied, not taking her eyes off of this strange arrancar before her.

Ichigo nodded and appeared on the other side of the new arrancar, about to leave when something crashed down onto his back, seeming to come from the sky and knocking him onto the ground, face buried into the ground. "I don't think so Mr! No way in hell are you going anywhere!", the small female voice exclaimed, pinning Ichigo to the ground. "What the...hell?!", he managed to choke out, coughing up some dirt as he did so. Who were these two?!

---

"I knew I recognized you...", Shinji murmured, "So you were never killed after all...". Shinji's breathing was quite heavy now, scratches all over his body and the surrounding area in pieces from fighting his arrancar opponent. "I should have figured Aizen would do as much...I guess he perfected it...", Shinji commented, narrowing his eyes on the arrancar.

"The only concern you should have is about your own life", the male called to him.

"If I were you, I would be more focused on what's going to happen to you. No need to worry about me....Kaname Tousen", Shinji stated with a smirk. The arrancar fell silent, but was not still as he suddenly appeared behind Shinji, slashing at his back to make for a fast kill. Blood did fall, blades did crash, but it wasn't Shinji's blood nor his blade.

"Jeez....do I always have to come save your ass?", growled a female voice. Shinji looked back over his shoulder at the blonde standing behind him in a nurse outfit. "Seriously Shinji, stop getting yourself into so much shit you can't handle by yourself...", the female retorted. But she didn't appear to have been injure. So it was not her blood. It was Tousen's.

Shinji turned around, sighing as he shrugged his shoulders, "I was just waiting for the right moment to finish him off. You didn't have to come in, Hiyori...", Shinji replied. "Pfft, it looked as if he was about to take _you_ out, not the other way around, idiot", Hiyori retorted as both her and Shinji gazed at Tousen, watching as his body began to regenerate. "Hmph, new feature I guess", she stated, "My question is what the hell is he still doing alive? Didn't you say he was dead?". "According to Toushiro he was. And he heard that from Gin Ichimaru. I guess this is what that fiend considers to be '_**dead**_'. Be careful....", Shinji replied. "Pfft, he's the one that needs to be careful", Hiyori replied, ready for a fight.

**END:~ OMG! People just keep rising from the dead all over the place now don't they?! =P A new and improved Tousen as one of Aizen's arrancar, two strangely familiar arrancar, and Maboroshi is around. But she feels so neglected, abandoned and forgotten....I guess I would be too if my master sealed away all her memories, including the ones about me and her own power....I guess I would be pretty ticked...maybe. I dunno...But I'm sorry it took so long! But I hope you liked and more next chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Breaking The Memories

**NOTE:~ Here is the next chapter everyone =D Enjoy!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 11: Breaking The Memories**

"Ow!! Stop pulling on my hair!", Ichigo exclaimed, reaching up to the female on his back and grabbing her arm, flipping her off of him so he could stand up. He looked towards the small female, surprised that she was so tiny yet strong enough to pin him to the ground. "Are you serious...", he murmured, eye twitching as he saw his opponent.

"Ya I'm serious", the female replied, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "She's just a kid...", he murmured, eye twitching again. "I'm not a kid!", she exclaimed, glaring at him. "I told you not to come...", the male arrancar spoke, glancing back at the female. She looked at him, "Well two against one isn't fair. I had to come help", she replied. "I can handle it...go back", the male arrancar instructed, not taking his eyes off of Rukia.

The female arrancar suddenly jumped over Ichigo and onto the male's shoulders, punching the back of his head. "Stop being so serious! You're starting to scare me!", the female stated, now pulling on the males hair and causing him to growl and glare back at her. "Please stop that...", he murmured. "Why should I?!", the female questioned. "Because we have to fight...", he replied, reaching up and taking the girl off of his shoulders and setting her on the ground.

---

Shiro and Maboroshi were at a stand off. Blades still crashing, both trying to use brute force to push the other back but neither backing down or moving an inch. Their feet were planted into the ground. "It is her fault...", Maboroshi spoke, "She had a choice....and instead of sticking with the person that understood her and was by her side through everything...she threw me away and left me to that man. It is all her fault. IT'S ALL HER FAULT!". Maboroshi's reitsu suddenly shot up, pushing Shiro back and onto the ground. Maboroshi moved quickly and was over Shiro in a second, holding her blade up to his neck. "You are a shinigami...you can understand a bond between a zanpakuto and its owner...its partner...", Maboroshi didn't want to kill Shiro. It wasn't him that should suffer.

He was silent. He wasn't sure how to respond. She was enraged and if he said the wrong thing, one wrong word she could easily kill him. "I do...", he finally spoke, "And...I know if I were Meimu...I would have done the same thing and abandoned Hyorinmaru to protect everyone I cared about. And I would live with that painful memory berried deep inside of me and I would fight to try and return to him...He is me and I am him. Without one, the other is nothing. You're as much of a part of Meimu as she is of you. You kill her and you kill yourself", he was hoping, praying his words would break through that thick layer of ice that froze this thought of killing Mei out of Maboroshi's head. He thought it had worked when she loosened the blade for a moment, but that thought quickly faded as she gripped it tightly again.

Maboroshi shook her head, clenching her teeth, "I died the day she abandoned me. I have nothing to lose in killing her! Now last chance _**Captain Hitsugaya**_. Leave now or you're going with her". She pushed the blade against his neck, waiting for an answer. But he was caught. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't abandon her again. "She suffered to...", he whispered.

"What was that...?!", Maboroshi questioned, anger rising further in her voice.

"I said....She has suffered to! Just leaving you...that hurt her. She locked everything away when she gave you up! She doesn't remember anything! She doesn't even remember me....There's a distant part of herself that is suffering and that girl doesn't even know why!", he pointed over at Mei, who was still laying unconscious on the ground a few feet away.

Maboroshi smiled, shaking her head and turning away from him, walking a little bit before turning back to face him once more. "You just don't get it! You don't understand what the hell happened. You don't understand how much I have suffered. Way more than that child! She doesn't deserve my sympathy. And neither do you anymore for protecting that scum!", and with that, she leapt at him, blade meeting that of flesh and blood dripping to the ground.

---

"Ichigo!", Rukia exclaimed as the male was sent flying into a bunch of trees. "I would be more worried about yourself...", a voice called from behind her. But she didn't have any time to react as she was knocked to the side and sent tumbling along the ground.

Rukia winced, sitting up and grasping her now dislocated shoulder as she stared at the approaching arrancar. "First dance, white moon!", a circle formed underneath the approaching arrancar, shooting up seconds later as a pillar of ice. But there was no arrancar. She gasped, looking back only to be slapped onto the ground.

"I don't want to kill you....Go back home...None of this concerns you", he spoke to Rukia as he picked up her zanpakuto, inspecting it carefully as he awaited her reply. Rukia winced, spitting out some blood as she painfully looked over at the arrancar now holding her weapon. "Meimu was...my friend too....and that girl...I can't abandon her to someone like Aizen...", Rukia replied, trying to get to her feet. The male looked at her with an emotionless stare. He gripped her zanpakuto's blade, grasping it so hard that it broke and fell to the ground in pieces. "Shinigami need to learn that not everything can be saved....", he stated as he walked towards her.

Suddenly the young girl arrancar was sent flying into the male, knocking them both flying and onto the ground. "And you arrancar need to learn that some things are worth fighting for, even if you have to die trying...", Ichigo's voice boomed. He was now in his bankai form, pointing Zangetsu at the two.

"Ich..igo...", Rukia murmured, now sitting up and holding her dislocated shoulder. "Rukia, you better get back....", was all he said as he raised his hand to his face, summoning up his hollow side for some power. The two arrancar stood up, looking at Ichigo. The male still looked emotionless, but the female was obviously enraged.

"Stupid shinigami! This doesn't even remotely involve death for you! That's if ya don't back off now!", the female threatened, waving a fist at him.

"And tell me, shinigami", the male spoke, ignoring his small comrades words, "How do you know what fights are worth fighting and dying for and which are not?".

"By the heart", Ichigo replied before his mask appeared and his reitsu shot up, sending a wave of energy over the area and letting everyone know that he meant business.

---

"You can not win", Tousen stated, slashing his blade at the air to get the blood off of his blade. Hiyori and Shinji were having trouble with him. Even with their masks. "Getting a little over-confident now are we?", Shinji commented with a smirk from behind his mask.

"Why does Aizen always insist on sending small fry?", Hiyori suddenly commented, "Why doesn't that fake god come down from his damn pedestal already and fight his own battles?!". "Aizen-sama has better things to do than to deal with weaklings like you", Tousen replied. "Really? Well that _god_ is about to be knocked off of his pedestal soon enough", Shinji stated as he went at Tousen again, Hiyori right behind him.

In seconds, Shinji and Hiyori were sent flying back. Tousen had gotten stronger in becoming an arrancar. Even stronger than the two of them. Tousen was about to go down and finish them off when he felt a presence behind him. "Now why are ya'ere, Tousen? Ya know this wasn't yar job", commented a voice. "I don't need you to check up on me, Ichimaru", Tousen replied back to the silver haired man.

"Ahhh, check up? Nah, just takin' a little stroll is all...", Gin looked down towards Shinji and Hiyori, his ever present grin directed at them, "Ello, long time no see". He hadn't really known the Vizards back in the day since he was only a kid when this all began, but that didn't matter. He could still be smug about it all. The two said nothing, they merely glared as they tried to think of a strategy among themselves. "Go back, Ichimaru", Tousen instructed the male. Gin looked back at the arrancar version of the man he really didn't give a damn about.

"Now why do ya gotta be so mean? Ya never seem to like meh", Gin stated, folding his hands into his sleeves. Tousen merely turned his head towards him. He was still blind so he could not see the man, but if his eyes were visible behind the pieces of his arrancar mask he would be glaring at him. "Don'tcha worry", Gin finally reassured him, "I ain't here to steal yar fight or anythin'. Just waitin'....".

"Waiting...?", Shinji didn't like the sounds of that. He narrowed his eyes at Gin, about to leap up at him but Tousen blocked him, pushing him back, "I'm your opponent".

---

"Why did you...?!", Maboroshi glared up into the face of a man she was once good friends with. Hyorinmaru. It was his blood that was now dripping from her blade. He had caught it in his hand to stop her attack on his master. "Calm down", he instructed her, still holding the blade firmly, "Stop this".

Maboroshi took a deep breath before letting it out along with a loud sob. She lowered her sword before dropping it. "I...I...want to...have my revenge...", she whispered, stumbling forward and into Hyorinmaru's arms. He held his old friend close.

When Meimu was assigned to Squad 10 as the Third Seat, Maboroshi and Hyorinmaru had also met. Hyorinmaru saw a women with no voice but she could sing like no one else. Maboroshi saw a kind, caring man that was also strong in many ways. They were close friends, just like Meimu and Toushiro.

"I know...", he whispered, "But she isn't the one you should be taking it out on....You should be taking it out on Aizen....". Maboroshi didn't understand. Aizen didn't force Meimu to give her up. To throw everything away. Meimu was the one to throw her away and abandon her to that man. She just didn't see what everyone else was trying to tell her. She truly believed it was all Meimu's fault.

"You....You're....", Maboroshi gripped Hyorinmaru's sleeves, "You're a traitor". And with that, the rather muscular man was thrown back as Maboroshi shrieked and glared at him. "Betray me...You all betrayed me! You're just like her! Everyone of you!", Maboroshi's eyes glowed an even darker shade of red, "You're dead! All of you...! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS DEAD!".

Shiro raised his hands, trying to cover his eyes as a bright light of reitsu was now shining off of Maboroshi. Hyorinmaru was standing beside him now. "She is too corrupted...", he stated, a sympathetic look now on his features. Shiro looked up at him, confused by this, "What do you mean..?". "I can't talk to her. You can't talk to her....", Hyorinmaru trailed off. "Then what do we do..?!", he questioned but received no answer. Instead, the sound of a different voice called his name. But he recognized that voice. He looked back, seeing Shukumei now sitting up and holding her head. She was confused about what was happening.

"What's going on...?", she asked, trying to focus on the commotion before her. "Mei...", Shiro whispered. A shriek came once again from Maboroshi, causing Shiro to look back at her. "Mei, I want you to run and not look back", he instructed her, raising his sword as he readied for an attack. "Run...?", Mei murmured, finally focusing on the situation. The area was pretty torn up and she could see Shiro had quite a few cuts and bruises now on him. And the lady that looked like Rangiku, but somehow she knew it wasn't. "Shiro...what happened to your sister...?", she questioned, slowly rising to her feet, a confused look on her features.

"I'll explain later, just run!", he called back to her once more. Maboroshi's eyes fell on Mei as she saw the girl had awakened. "You!", she exclaimed. Before anyone could even react, Maboroshi was in front of Mei and had her pinned against one of the trees. She was holding her by her neck and choking her as she held her there. "You are going to die!", she hissed, clenching her teeth as she continued to choke her.

Mei gripped her hand, confused by this whole situation. But she couldn't talk. She could barely even breath. Maboroshi was suddenly knocked aside and Mei fell back onto the ground, now on her knees. She coughed and choked, relieved that she could breath again. "Get out of here", Shiro spoke, ready for another attack. "Stay out of my way!", shrieked Maboroshi.

Mei sat there in both fear and confusion now as she stared at this women that said she wanted her dead. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand Shiro's odd clothes, the strange man beside him, or even his sword. Nor did she understand why Rangiku looked different and quite frightening. Her breathing suddenly increased as small flashes appeared before her. Memories locked away, but only bits and pieces. She didn't understand them, but they made her start to cry, they brought her both pain and sorrow.

"Toushiro", Hyorinmaru called as he noticed Mei was crying and holding her head. Shiro looked back as he heard his name but his gaze immediately went to Mei. What was happening to her?

---

Even with his mask, Ichigo didn't seem to do well against the two arrancar. "Go home, shinigami", the male instructed, "You're too weak for a battle like this...". Ichigo growled, "Shut up!", as he slashed at the arrancar again. But he simply dodged it. But before attacking, he stopped suddenly and looked off into the distance as a strange glow, unlike the ones of battle, was glowing brightly.

"It's starting...", he murmured, still looking off in the distance as he caught Ichigo's blade and held it in place without any effort at all.

---

"Ahhh, that's my cue", Gin stated as he saw the glow in the distance, "Don'tcha go'n have too much fun now, Tousen-san". And with that, Gin disappeared. Shinji and Hiyori looked towards the glow in the distance and both came to the same conclusion, "Mei!". They were both about to run off but Tousen appeared in front of them. "We aren't through yet", he stated.

Shinji growled at this, "You're starting to really get on my nerves", he raised his zanpakuto, about ready to activate it by this time. "Shinji", Hiyori called over to him, "Go and protect her. I'll deal with him". She looked over at Shinji before looking back at Tousen. "After all, she is _**our**_ daughter", Hiyori stated before jumping at Tousen and clashing blades with him. Shinji was surprised at this, but he had no time to argue. He had to hurry. He took off towards the glowing in the distance.

---

Mei had begun to glow a bright white color as the memories continued to flood back. But all these memories were also straining her body and her mind. Shukumei didn't understand these memories, however the Meimu half of her did. So she was also struggling with herself to understand them, bringing her even more pain. She screamed, gripping her head tightly.

"Mei!", Shiro called to her, about to approach her when Hyorinmaru raised a hand to stop him. "She needs to do this on her own...", he stated, "She will fix this...". Shiro looked at him and then back at Mei. It was hard just to stand there and watch her in pain.

"Stupid girl...! Stupid, Stupid girl!", Maboroshi exclaimed and charged at her right through Toushiro and Hyorinmaru. Before they could stop her, the two glowing sources touched and a wave of energy flew over the area, knocking Hyorinmaru and Shiro back and blocking all vision of both Maboroshi and Mei....

**END:~ Muwahahaha...Cliff hangerish? Lol. I keep doing that don't I...? Oh well! I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading! =D**


	12. The Moment of Truth

**NOTE:~ Happy New Year everyone! I know a bit late for a Happy New Year, but oh well =P Enjoy this chapter!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 12: The Moment of Truth**

Shinji was almost thrown off his feet by the wave of energy that flew over the area. But he managed to stay standing. "Mei...", he murmured, "Hang in there...". He was quick to take off again once the pressure of the energy wave was relieved from him.

---

_Shukumei was in a world of white. She appeared to be alone. But when she turned around, she was faced with a mirror image of herself dressed in the same clothing Shiro had been, minus the Captains haori. "Who...are you...?", she asked in confusion. Her mirror smiled at her and giggled. "Why, I'm you silly!", she stated._

"_Me...?", she was still confused. "I'm you before everything went wrong. Before I locked away all of our memories and even gave up Maboroshi", her mirror replied, trying to make it more clear. "I'm sorry...I'm still confused...", Shukumei said. Meimu sighed, placing a hand to her temples and rubbing them, "Ok...basically we are one. I locked away our memories to protect our friends. I locked them away in our sword, our zanpakuto. Maboroshi. She is the one that took over Rangiku. She's angry...and hurt...She's been convinced that I threw her away for no reason, that I...didn't care". "Maboroshi is....part of us...?", Shukumei asked, finally beginning to understand._

_Meimu smiled and nodded at this, "Yes, she is. She is our partner and our protector. We have to set this right...we have to save her". Meimu held out her hand to Shukumei. She stared at her hand, unsure about taking it. "But...if we join...will I disappear?", Shukumei didn't want her own life to be over. She still wanted to live. "No, of course not! Remember, we're the same! We're one person. If you were to disappear then I would to. I promise we aren't going to fade away", she tilted her head with a confident smile, "And I always keep my promises". Shukumei was still unsure, but no longer hesitated as she reached out and took her other self by the hand. A bright light flashed from them as they joined._

---

Maboroshi wasn't moving. She couldn't move. "I'm sorry....", Mei whispered, tears streaking her face, "I didn't want to leave you. You are me and I am you. You are my memories. I would never abandon you....But please understand I left you to protect my memories from Aizen. I told you I would come back...I promised, right...?". She looked up at Maboroshi, who's eyes turned from a deathly red to a brilliant blue as she looked down at her. "I didn't mean to make you wait for so long. I understand how hurt you must feel. But I will never leave you again. I don't want us to break apart, or to hurt each other anymore. So please let Ran-chan go....and come back to me....please...", she then tucked her head into the women's chest as she continued to cry. Maboroshi stood there in surprise. This was her Meimu. She had returned to her. She came to save her. Just like she promised before she locked away all of her memories. That promise had been blocked by all the other thoughts that Aizen had placed into Maboroshi's mind. She had been clouded by that man, but now it was clear.

Maboroshi wrapped her arms around her. "I should be the one to apologize...I let that man get the best of me...and I hurt my friends. I'm sorry...Please, forgive me...", Maboroshi held her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. And she wouldn't. "Of course...", she whispered back. And with that, a sense of peace fell over the area as the bright glowing light around the two faded and Maboroshi's spirit flew from Rangiku's body and into the air, transforming back into the form of a zanpakuto. The necklace around Rangiku's neck shattered and it was finally over.

Rangiku fell to her knees, bringing Mei down with her. She placed a hand on her head. It was pounding from what had all just occurred. "Rangiku! Mei!", Shiro exclaimed, running over to the two of them. "Ooohhh...it feels like I just drank a million bottles of sake all at once...", Rangiku groaned. Mei moved back from Rangiku to give her some space and caught Maboroshi as she slowly lowered from the sky. She sat there and stared at the blade.

Rangiku looked over at her captain as he explained what had happened. She then grinned, "Ooohh! Were you worried about me, Taicho~!?". Shiro scuffed and crossed his arms as he looked away, but said nothing to her. Hyorinmaru's spirit had gone back into the inner world of Shiro as well, where he had invited Maboroshi for some comfort of a friend after everything she had been through.

Shiro ignored Rangiku as she went on about how happy she was that her captain was actually worried about her. Instead, he faced Mei. "Are you alright...? You must be confused....", Shiro trailed off, he was thinking it was still Shukumei. The girl looked back at him, blinking a few times before smiling. She suddenly leapt up and hugged him tightly. "Shiro-chan! It's me!", she stated as she held him tightly. Toushiro now stood there, speechless and in shock. Was he hearing things? The voice and her body was the same, but was the mind and soul the same too? Meimu was now worried when she didn't hear a response and pulled away to look at him, "Shiro-chan, are you ok? Do you need some ice? Oh wait...you can make that...uhm...some water...?". But she only received a smile and was pulled into another hug once again, this time by Toushiro. He held her close and never wanted to ever let her go. He didn't want her to disappear again.

"Uhm...Shiro-chan...?", she then smiled, "Don't worry...I won't be going anywhere any time soon". Shiro pulled away and gave her a stern look, "You better not. And that's an order". Meimu giggled at this, "Does that mean I'm still in your division?". "Are you kidding?!", Rangiku chimed up as she pulled them both into a group hug, "He has never assigned his Third Seat to anyone after you disappeared! He was saving it just for you!". "Matsumoto!", he grumbled in annoyance, pulling out of the hug and turning away, adjusting his haori, "I kept the spot open...because there was no eligible people for the position. That's all". Meimu giggled again and jumped onto his back, "Awww, you saved it just for me?! That's so sweet of you, Shiro-chan!". "Oih! Didn't you just hear me?! I said there was no one capable to take the spot! And that's _**Captain Hitsugaya**_ to you! And get off!", but despite his stern looking features, he was happy. He was glad Meimu was herself again. But that was about to change soon enough.

"Aww, now ain't that a touchin' sight", that voice caused everyone to look up towards the sky, where they spotted Gin. This caused Meimu to slide off of Shiro's back. Shiro narrowed his eyes and quickly stood in front of Meimu, reaching back for Hyorinmaru. "Back off, Ichimaru!", he called up to him. "Aww, do ya gotta be such a meanie little Snowy-taicho?", he questioned as he lowered from the sky and onto the ground a few feet away from them, "I just came to greet little Mei-chan for comin' back".

---

'_Something's wrong...._', Hiyori thought as she blocked another attack from Tousen. She didn't sense any fighting from Hitsugaya's location, and she no longer could sense Hitsugaya, Mei, Rangiku, or Ichimaru. Shinji seemed to disappear as well. But she could still sense Ichigo and Rukia fighting. This was odd. As she was distracted, Tousen took this moment and was able to cut the women's shoulder, almost cutting clean through if she hadn't moved away. Hiyori winced, raising her hand to her right shoulder. She could no longer use her right arm.

"I would suggest you don't get distracted", Tousen replied, "Next time, it will be your head". Hiyori smirked, "Tell me one thing Tousen...Why did their reitsu disappear? And don't give me bullshit like you don't know what I'm talking about because I know you do!". Tousen stayed silent for a moment, debating on telling her anything. But he decided he my as well. It wasn't as if she could do anything about it now. "They're all going to die. They entered a field Aizen has set up to look like Karakura town, but it's really in Hueco Mundo. And the door is closing. If you even try to get there, you will be too late. Not that I would let you go anyway. They're going to die. Aizen-sama is going to get his wish, and either you turn tail and run now or you will be joining them....", Tousen pointed his zanpakuto at her once more, waiting for her to make a move.

'_Hueco Mundo?! Shit!_', she thought with a growl. She only hoped they would be alright until she beat Tousen and informed Urahara.

---

"If you don't leave now, I_** will**_ kill you", Shiro threatened as he drew Hyorinmaru. "Aw, yar such a meanie. I think he needs an attitude adjustment, eh Mei-chan?", Gin suggested as he took a few steps towards them. "One more step and you'll regret it!", Shiro exclaimed, reitsu flaring up into a brilliant blue as it surrounded him. Gin simply grinned as he stopped, "Really? Ya have gotten quite nasty now haven't ya little Shiro?".

"Get lost..", Shiro growled as his reitsu continued to flare. "Ah, but it's so unfortunate Shiro...yar actually the one that should '_get lost_' before **it** closes", Gin replied simply. "What are you talking about?!", Shiro questioned. "The gate. Yar not in Karakura Town....", Gin's grin grew sinister now but that only angered Shiro even further. He went at Gin but instead of his blade clashing into that mans, it clashed into someone else's. Shinji's. "Get out of here, quickly!", Shinji stated, glaring at Gin as he held Shiro back, "This is a trap".

"A trap?", Meimu asked in confusion. "Haven't you sensed it? The gate around this place. It's fading, and you're no longer where you should be", Shinji replied, "You'll be in Hueco Mundo if you don't leave this area _**now!**_". But it was too late now. The area of Karakura Town around them began to fade away and the surroundings turned to white sands, and the sky to black.

"Ya came a bit too late", Gin commented as he turned from the group. "What have you planned, Gin?!", Rangiku suddenly questioned as she stepped out in front of her captain and glared at her old friend. But Gin didn't reply. "Answer me!", she exclaimed, her voice echoing in this empty world they were now in. "Not me who's been plannin'. Just the messenger", Gin answered simply, "Yar all gunna die....unless ya give Mei-chan over quietly...Ya can have her back, I promise". He faced them with a smile, folding his hands into his sleeves. "After Aizen-sama's finished, of course".

"Bastard, no way!", Shiro growled. He wouldn't let Meimu go back to that man. Not now, not ever. Meimu simply smiled and stepped out in front of Shiro. "Well, Gin-san, you can tell Aizen-san that I no longer have what he wants. That power is dead", Meimu stated. But that only caused Gin to chuckle, "Nah, Mei-chan. He wants ya for a different purpose. Not for yar power anymore. But for something a certain Scientist locked inside of ya long ago".

"What do you mean...? Locked...I dunno about anything locked....", Meimu was now confused as she tilted her head slightly. Gin simply chuckled, "Cause ya aren't supposed to know". Just then, they were surrounded by three arrancar. Shinji, Rangiku, and Shiro made a circle around Meimu so they could protect her. "Stay back Meimu...Don't get involved", Shiro called back to her as he was ready for the fight. Just when they all thought everything was going to be ok, more stuff happens.

---

"Ichigo...!", Rukia exclaimed. She could no longer sense the others. "I know...", Ichigo commented as he still struggled to hold the arrancar back, even with his mask on. Ichigo glared at the arrancar. "You were just a distraction", he narrowed his golden orbs at him. "Of course..", the male replied simply. "Why?", Ichigo questioned. "Why do you think?!", the female chimed up, "You'd just be in the way". "In the way...?", Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. "Ichigo, look out!", Rukia exclaimed as the male appeared behind him, ready to strike.

Just then, a blue arrow shot between the two, disturbing the arrancar from his attack as it just missed him. "Do I always have to come and save you, Ichigo?", it was Uryu. Ichigo looked over at him, his mask disappearing from his face, "Uryu?". "Why do you sound so surprised?", he asked as he walked towards them, the arrancar now having moved away. "Chad and Orihime are taking care of Hiyori, and a hollow version of Tousen. Renji went off to go check out the area of the disappearance, and Izuru went to go inform Urahara and the others of what's happening", Uryu explained, stopping beside Ichigo and readying his bow once again and aiming for the male arrancar. "Hey! Now it's three against one!", the female complained, pointing at them. "Since Rukia's out of commission at the moment, Uryu will be taking her place", Ichigo stated, looking back over at them, "Any problems I suggest you turn around and go home other wise".

When there was nothing more said, Uryu fired his arrow at the male, but as it was only a foot in front of the arrancar, it bounced off of some sort of barrier and onto the ground, where it flared before bursting into pieces. The three stared in confusion but the two arrancar didn't seem surprised. "That time already...", he mumbled, sighing softly, "Goodbye, shinigami, quincy". "You're lucky! Kuusho-sama would have kicked your ass!!", the female exclaimed, shaking a fist at them as her and the male began to disappear into a black hole. It was like a gargantua, but it seemed different somehow.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as the two disappeared and looked towards Uryu, "Take care of Rukia!". And before anyone could say anything to him, he was off to find out where Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Shinji, and Mei had disappeared to. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

---

In Hueco Mundo, a dark hole opened up and revealed the two arrancar standing there. "More shinigami?", the girl murmured, not too impressed by this. The male, Kuusho, said nothing. Gin stepped back now when the two others appeared. They knew their target and what to do. He didn't have to get involved, _yet_.

Shiro swung Hyorinmaru, releasing a dragon of ice from its blade and sending it at one of the arrancar. Rangiku drew Heineko and began fighting as well, and so did Shinji. The only one that didn't get involved was Meimu. She wasn't aloud. But she didn't like the idea of just standing back and watching everyone fight for her. So, she closed her eyes and began to connect with Maboroshi, asking her for help, for some advice about this situation.

Shiro clashed blades with one of the arrancar, pushing him back and swinging once more, making a gash across his chest, but it didn't even seem to leave a mark. "What...?!", he questioned in surprise. The arrancar smirked, "Aizen-sama has improved us! He has made us greater! And for that we will show you just how powerful his Lord's army has become!", and with that, the arrancar's reitsu shot up, placing an intense amount of pressure onto the group. "This reitsu....Espada...?", Shiro questioned. "Espada? My, I would love to be Espada rank, but sorry to disappoint. I'm only number 15", and with that, the arrancar slashed down on Shiro, making a large gash in his shoulder. "Damn it...!", he cursed. This arrancar was so powerful and he wasn't even an Espada rank?! This was not good.

---

"_Maboroshi...?", Meimu spoke out within her inner world. The place she hadn't been to in a while that now had a crumbling palace because of how long she had left Maboroshi. The angelic figure appeared before her. "I don't know what to do...Everyone is fighting for me...and they're getting hurt. I want to help them but I was given orders against it but I also don't want anyone to die. They're my friends. If I don't do something I have a feeling that in the end, something bad is going to happen to them...I need your advice. You always gave good advice...", Maboroshi looked at her unsure master, seeing the sadness and worry upon her features. Maboroshi closed her eyes and words began appearing in the air in front of her. Without a voice, she couldn't speak what was on her mind. So, using her reitsu she created the words in the air._

'_**What do you suppose is the best way to go about this? Do you think standing aside while everyone else fights is the right thing to do? Or do you think you should ignore your orders and go with your heart? Either way, you will have to act. They are here for you. You decide what the outcome should be'**_

_After reading the words, Meimu was a little more understanding, but she knew this was a big decision. "Thank you, Maboroshi...I know what I have to do, without breaking any promises", she smiled at her zanpakuto before she faded from her inner world._

---

Meimu opened her eyes to see Shiro, Rangiku, and Shinji all wounded but still fighting. "Enough! Sing, Maboroshi!", she exclaimed, drawing her zanpakuto. The blade disappeared from her hands as soon as it was drawn and a high-pitched sound filled the air, dulling the arrancar's senses and distracting them from what was going on. "We have to get away from here! Hurry!", she called to everyone, quickly moving away from the battle.

Gin simply stood there and watched as the four got away and as the arrancar continued to wince at the pain of the high-pitched sound in their ears, which was now causing them to bleed. But Gin didn't seem to be affected by this. "Guess she's got some tricks....But not 'nough tricks to fool the master", Gin spoke aloud to himself.

---

Into the safety of some ruins nearby, the group hid. They were unaware of the dangers within, but at the moment it was safer than facing the arrancar and Gin. Maboroshi was now back within her sheath and Meimu was now tending to her friends wounds, starting with Shiro. He seemed to have the more serious injuries. "I'm sorry...", Meimu apologized, "I should have acted sooner and then you wouldn't have gotten injured, none of you". "Don't feel bad. At least we're all alive, that's the important thing", Shinji stated with a reassuring smile. "We have more important things to worry about, anyway...We are in Hueco Mundo, after all", Rangiku spoke up, "And there's not even any sake in a place like this". She was trying to cheer everyone up, but she didn't even receive a giggle from Meimu on that one.

After everyone was healed up and resting, Meimu got to her feet with a smile, "Uhm, I'm going to go see if I can find some food or something in these ruins – Shinji, would you come with me please?". Shinji looked at her. He knew the food was just an excuse. She wanted to talk. "Of course", he replied as he rose to his feet. "We'll be back soon!", Meimu stated, waving to Rangiku. Shiro was asleep already because of his wounds. He needed to rest to heal up his wounds, otherwise he would have protested Meimu and Shinji wandering off.

Once they were away from the two, the conversation began. "Thank you for taking care of me", Meimu spoke up. "It was fun...being a dad for a little while", Shinji replied. "You can always still be a dad. You and Hiyori..?", Meimu hinted, nudging him slightly. Shinji chuckled, "I have a feeling you didn't just want to talk about my relationship with Hiyori".

"Not exactly...These ruins we found...they're Aizen's old hide out", Meimu stated, "Which means he is no longer operating here in Hueco Mundo. I didn't even sense him at all, or any of his Espada besides the ones that attacked us...". "He has to be in Hueco Mundo. There's no other place he could be operating from", Shinji commented. Meimu looked at him and then away, "Maybe...but I don't know. I'm confused....about why Aizen wants me now. Because of what happened...I split apart. My body was placed in Karakura town with no memories, no powers. My body was reborn, no longer a creation with the powers Mayuri originally created me with. So I'm just an ordinary shinigami now. My mind and memories were with Maboroshi when I gave her up. She protected them. The only memories I have are of my time up until everything happened. When I was in rukongai, when I became a third seat, and even what happened with Aizen before. But according to Gin, something was locked away in my memories that Aizen wants...and I don't understand. If it's there, why don't I know about it?".

"Because you're not supposed to know. First off, you're not ordinary shinigami. Just because that power is gone doesn't make you ordinary. As for that thing locked in your memories. When we get out of this mess, we will go and question Urahara, and we won't take any of his shenanigans for an answer!", he was trying to cheer her up, she shouldn't have all of this on her mind, "You're going to be alright and everyone else is going to be just fine too. We'll beat Aizen when the time comes, but don't think that you're going to be alone in this battle, or even the one to fight Aizen face to face again. You will have your friends by your side at all times. We'll always be here to support you, Meimu". Meimu smiled at this, "Thank you, Shinji", and with that, she hugged him, holding him tight.

Shinji held her as well, but this moment didn't last long as he sensed something behind one of the crumbling walls. He drew his zanpakuto quickly and blocked the sudden attack from this person, still holding Meimu. Meimu looked up in surprise, and over at the person. "Sneaking up on people is a bit rude, don't you think?", Shinji questioned with a smirk. "Coming into someone's home without being invited is also rude, shinigami...", the male spoke. Meimu gasped at this. "W-Wait...! St-Stark-kun?!".

**END:~ Stark? O.o Is it really him? Maybe, maybe not. Just have to come back an see xP Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	13. Friendships of a Past Best Forgotten

**NOTE:~ Hey guys =3 Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 13: Friendships of a Past Best Forgotten**

Shinji and the newcomer stared at Meimu, surprised by her out burst. Shinji was surprised because she knew this arrancar. The arrancar retreated, sheathing his blade at his side. He looked away from them, not saying a word.

"Stark-kun! It really is you?!", she exclaimed, releasing Shinji only to run over and hug the arrancar she once knew. The one that had helped her and protected her and Shiro back then. She held the male tightly, "I can't believe it's you!". She began to tear up. "I thought you died...!". Stark just stood there and looked down at her. He didn't hug her back. He just thought about the past. About how he knew her. He sighed, placing a hand on her head as he saw her tears. He closed his eyes. "No use for tears....", he murmured, ruffling up the girls blonde locks a little. She looked up at him, "I'm so glad you're still alive! Where's Lilinette? What have you two been doing?! Oh my gosh, so much catching up is needed!".

At hearing the mention of her name, Stark's hand slipped from the girls head and back to his side. He pulled away from her, his back turned to her. "You should get out of here", he instructed, avoiding the whole subject all together. "Stark....?", a look of confusion now crossed her features. Was he serious? They were friends! They had broke the boundary between Arrancar and Shinigami. And she had thought he had died, but he was alive. And she wanted to be friends with him again. She wanted to see him and Lilinette again and become that family they had made. Stark and Lilinette could even join her new family, with Shinji and everyone else. But he was now simply dismissing her. Telling her to leave?

"I don't understand...Are you ok?", Meimu questioned, stepping towards Stark. He didn't reply. "Why are you acting strange...?", she questioned further, worried about her old friend. She didn't get a reply as the ex-espada suddenly disappeared. "Wait..!", she held out her hand towards him, but it was too late. He was already gone, "Stark...what happened to you...?". Shinji stepped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We should head back to the others". She looked over at Shinji and nodded slightly, reluctantly turning and heading back with him.

---

Stark watched the group now from a distance. The reason he didn't want to talk to her, the reason he didn't tell her why Lilinette wasn't with him, was because she had enough on her plate now. With Aizen and everything, she didn't have to know that Lilinette was gone. She didn't have to know that _**she**_ was the one who killed her either. Stark knew it wasn't Meimu's fault, but being the way that girl was, she would blame herself. So if she didn't remember it then he wouldn't say a word.

Since Lilinette had died and he had survived, he was truly alone. That had been his aspect when he was an Espada. Loneliness. And without Lilinette, he was just useless on his own. Sure, he still had his high reitsu, and his strength. But without Lilinette to complete the picture, he wasn't whole. After all, they had been one at one time. But now she was gone. So only half remained, half that couldn't do anything on his own. Half that just simply wished for his own death to come. He had been hoping that Shinji would have killed him. He hadn't recognized Meimu at first, but he was hoping since shinigami were in his home they would kill him. But not anymore. They wouldn't kill him. So he would keep on living until someone worthy enough came along and struck him down. Then he could join his other half in death. He could be reunited with her.

No one could possibly understand the pain he felt. The pain of being incomplete. It was like having a body without a head, or a brain without nerves. It just wasn't right. And he would stay alone. The only thing he wanted now was death. No friendship. No family. No more fighting. Just death. And when it came, he would welcome it with open arms. After all, he shouldn't have survived that day. He shouldn't have woken up alone in Hueco Mundo. He should have gone with her to wherever hollows end up when they die. He should be dead.

---

"How is he doing?", Shinji asked Rangiku as they got back, taking a seat. "He's alright..any luck with finding food?", Rangiku asked. Shinji shook his head, "No, there's nothing here...". Meimu was silent. She wanted to know why Stark had been acting so strange. She wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"So why was she upset?", Rangiku finally questioned after Meimu had fallen asleep. Shinji looked over, making sure Meimu was asleep before looking at the fire he had created to keep them all warm. "We..ran into someone she knew...", Shinji stated, "I know she couldn't tell, but that man. He wanted to fight me. He wanted me to kill him". Rangiku was now confused, "Who?". "His name was Stark. He had this...look in his eyes. It was a sad look, one wishing to die...", Shinji explained, "But I assume he didn't want Meimu witnessing him like that. So he left. Disappeared". Rangiku looked over at Meimu and sighed softly, "No, she doesn't need to witness something like that...".

---

"Damn it!", Ichigo kicked at the ground, growling inwardly. "Stop beating yourself up", hissed Hiyori, "They're fine". "But it was all a trick...", growled Ichigo, "I should've done _something_!". "What the hell could you do? You didn't know it was a trap. So either suck it up and we form a plan, or you can go home and cry like a little baby", Hiyori growled, glaring at Ichigo. They all were now sitting in Urahara's house. They knew Shinji, Meimu, Rangiku, and Toushiro were in Hueco Mundo. And they knew Urahara could get them there. The problem was getting back. They still couldn't master the ability to hold open a gargantua.

"Either way we have to go and find them", Ikkaku stated, "Those four alone in Hueco Mundo...Who knows what Aizen has there...They won't last long". "I agree", Yumichika chimed up, "Whether we have a way back or not, we can go and hold up there while we figure out a way to get back here". Hiyori shook her head, "Not all of us should go. We should pick and choose. Some should stay here in case Aizen decides to do something to the town". "So who's willing to stay behind then..?", Renji questioned. Uryu sighed, adjusting his glasses, "I will stay here. As much as I would like to help, I can't afford to go to Hueco Mundo with my father breathing down my neck...It's bad enough having a shinigami stay at my house...". "I'll stay too", Chad spoke up.

"I'm going!", Orihime quickly spoke up, throwing a fist into the air, "Mei-chan and Hitsugaya-kun, and Shinji-kun, and Ran-chan might need some healing!". "No, Orihime. I think you should stay here for this one", Ichigo looked over at her, smiling softly, "Uryu and Chad might need you here". "Ohh...", Orihime frowned, looking towards the ground now. "Don't worry Orihime, I'll stay too", Rukia stated, patting the girl on the back and trying to cheer her up, "We can work on that team strategy we've been trying to perfect". Orihime looked up at smiled, "Ok!". "Ok, the rest of you are coming whether ya like it or not", Hiyori grumbled, rising to her feet. The rescue team. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Ichigo, and Hiyori. "The good thing is, Izuru knows some healing kido so he can help if anyone's injured", Renji stated, "And me and him could do a good defense if need be". Izuru nodded in agreement as he rose to his feet with everyone else.

Urahara led them all down into the basement training area, where everything was already set up for the gargantua. "Now, before you go take this", Urahara handed a strange looking mirror type gadget, "That's how we'll keep in contact while you're in Hueco Mundo and I'll be able to tell you if I manage to come up with anything to bring you all back here. Don't lose it or else we won't be able to keep in contact". With that, Urahara turned and stepped over to finish the preparations to send them to Hueco Mundo. "When we get there, we have to be on guard", Ichigo stated, facing the others, "Be ready for anything".

---

Toushiro looked opened his eyes, groaning slightly in pain. "Taicho!", Rangiku was surprised to see him awake. Toushiro slowly sat up, holding his side, "What's going on...? Where are we...?". He didn't recall much. He was still in a bit of a daze. "We're in the ruins of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo", Rangiku replied. Then it came back to him and he quickly looked over, frightened for a moment about Meimu but calming once he saw her sleeping form. "She's fine", Shinji reassured him, "A little upset, but other than that she's ok". "Upset..?", Shiro looked over at Shinji, confused by this. "We...ran into an old friend of hers. Stark...do you know him..?", Shinji questioned. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he heard that name. "Yes...I thought he died...!", he said in surprise. "Apparently not...", Shinji sighed, "But he's desperately wishing for death to take him...".

Toushiro frowned at this. Stark had been a close friend of Meimu's. She definitely wouldn't approve of killing him. However. Toushiro stood to his feet, stumbling slightly but catching himself. "Taicho..?", Rangiku looked at him curiously now. "I'm going for a walk...alone", he stated as he moved away from the group. Both Shinji and Rangiku knew where he was really going. To hunt down Stark. But what was he going to do when he found him?

---

Toushiro walked through the familiar, but destroyed halls of what once was known as Las Noches. His mind was wandering from different things. From Meimu to Aizen to what all had happened back then. All of his thoughts only gave him a migraine. But through those thoughts, he knew one thing was for sure. Aizen had just used him to gain Meimu's memory back for whatever it is the male wanted. And deep down, he wished Meimu didn't remember. He wished she didn't have to bare this and that she was Shukumei and not Meimu. For when she was Shukumei, sure she didn't remember a thing about him or anyone else, but she was safe. Safe from Aizen's grasp. At least, for a while anyway.

He came to a stop, drawing Hyorinmaru and turning in time to block an attack from Stark. He looked at the man with a blank expression only to receive one that was in pain. That was built on sorrow and a longing for the end. So it was true. Stark wanted death. Toushiro jumped back from him, still gripping Hyorinmaru. "How are you here?", he question in confusion, "Aizen struck you down..". "I ask myself that every day...", Stark replied, "I thought I was going to die with Lilinette. With my other half. But instead...she died and I survived. I just want to be whole again...Will you make me whole, Captain Hitsugaya?".

Toushiro stood there, his expression unchanging. So Stark had appeared in request to see if he would kill him? "I...", Toushiro didn't let go of Hyorinmaru. He wasn't sure what he should do. Stark was a friend, and as his friend, shouldn't he do what is best for Stark? Toushiro released Hyorinmaru with a soft sigh, "I'm sorry...I can't do that...". "At least you're honest", Stark stated, "I don't think...I'd want you to bare that burden, anyway...". "Why don't you join us in our fight...? We could use you. We need to locate Aizen and maybe you can –", but he was cut off as Stark simply turned away. "I have no business fighting in this war. It's none of my concern anymore...", he replied simply. "None of your concern?!", Toushiro exclaimed, now angered, "Aizen killed Lilinette! Don't you want to avenge her death?". "What's avenging her death going to do? It won't bring her back and it won't make my any more happier", Stark quickly retaliated, glaring at Toushiro, "Now I suggest you take your group and leave. I don't need any migraines showing up...".

"So that's it...?", Toushiro asked, lowering his gaze now, "You're just going to give up?". Stark shook his head, "I wouldn't expect you to see or even understand why. I can't fight...I have no more power...". "That's a lie. You have power. You just choose not to use it. You choose to throw it aside and seek death...", Toushiro stated coldly. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? Fight a battle I have no part in anymore? Even if I did fight, and if I did die in battle, receiving my wish. Meimu would witness that. She would witness that _**again**_", Stark shook his head and turned, beginning to walk away, "Just leave me alone...". "Fine..But just so you know, Lilinette would want better for you...I never met her on a personal level, but I know she is a good person because she was friends with Meimu. She wouldn't want you to throw away the extra time you've been given...", and with that, Toushiro turned and began walking in the opposite direction of Stark.

---

"Sure, the idiot had to open the rip in the sky!", Hiyori growled, coughing a little from receiving a mouth full of sand after coming out of the gargantua Urahara had created for them to get there. She stood up and began dusting herself off. Ichigo rose up, looking around at the familiar terrain. His gaze fell on Hiyori. "What now?", he asked. "That way", she stated, pointing towards the run down Las Noches, "It's faint...But I sense Shinji there".

The rescue team had arrived. But little did they know that events even more major were now going to occur in Karakura Town while they were away. Aizen's plan was already beginning to be put in motion.

**END:~ Sorry it's short and took a while to get out! But I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Darkened Hearts

**NOTE:~ Here's Chapter 14 guys, now it's gunna start to get interesting =D Enjoy!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 14: Darkened Hearts**

"I hope everything goes alright while they're in Hueco Mundo...", Orihime stated in worry. It had only been an hour since the group had left and she was already worrying. "They'll be fine!", laughed Rukia, "You worry too much, Orihime". "What...if we get attacked here? What if we can't handle it...?", Orihime suddenly asked. "You heard what Hiyori said before they left. The other Vizards will help us", Uryu stated, "Stop worrying so much. I'm sure Aizen's going to go after them before he does anything to the town".

Suddenly, outside the wind began to pick up and the sky began to darken. Thunder rumbled in the distance, growing louder as it approached. Rain began to pound the earth below. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. "Well that's weird...", Urahara murmured, "It was supposed to be blue skies all day...". "We should hurry home before it gets too bad", Rukia spoke up, "I'll stay at your place, Orihime". Orihime nodded and the four got up and headed out. They said their goodbyes and Rukia and Orihime went one way, while Chad and Uryu went another. The weather seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"My, my...", a chuckle emerged from the fox's lips, "What lovely weather we're havin'". Gin's gaze pierced over Karakura Town as he stood in the air among the storm, watching as the four began to make their way home from Urahara's. "Not smart...not smart at all", he stated with a grin as he snapped his fingers. Within the clouds various gargantua opened up, hollow emerging from them of all shapes, sizes, and abilities. They began to head down towards the town, ready for their attack. "Big mistake Ichigo made leavin' here like that", Gin chuckled, opening his eyes slightly and revealing his sinister red eyes. This was all according to plan.

Gin glanced over as he spotted someone in the clouds. "Ya checkin' up on me?", he questioned, raising a brow at the deformed looking vizard Tousen. "I'm just making sure you don't play around", he stated. Gin's grin grew sinister, "Play? But it's always playing when ya do stuff like this". He looked back towards the town, watching as the hollow began to attack.

Rukia suddenly pushed Orihime forward while she jumped back as a cero shot through some houses and in between them. The two looked over to see various Menos, along with other hollow, coming towards them. "This isn't good...", Rukia whispered. She quickly stood up and ran over to Orihime, helping her to her feet, "Come on! We have to get back to Urahara's!". She began pulling Orihime along as they headed back towards Urahara's.

"Why are there hollow attacking? I thought you said Aizen would go after Ichigo and the others in Hueco Mundo and leave the town alone for now?", Orihime questioned in worry. "I don't know, Orihime...", Rukia replied as they ran. As they ran, they were suddenly surrounded by hollow. Which made them come to a stop, with nowhere to run. "What do we do...?", Orihime questioned. There were too many. Rukia pulled out a soul candy and swallowed one, emerging from her gigai in her shinigami form. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!", she called out as she drew her sword and it changed into its shikai form, "Stand back, Orihime...Tsugi no mai, Hakuren". Rukia spun her blade in a circular motion before stabbing the ground lightly four times. Four build ups of ice appear from where she had stabbed the ground. She took a battle stance and held up Sode no Shirayuki just before the ice fired over the groups of hollow in front of them, freezing them all on contact before they shattered into pieces. She then grabbed Orihime's hand and began running through the path she had just cleared for them.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and the others made their way towards the ruins of Los Noches. They were oblivious to the events now occurring in Karakura Town. But as they ran, something was running towards them as well at a fast pace. "What is that...?", Ichigo murmured before he was suddenly tackled and flew back onto the ground. "ICHIGO!", a female voice exclaimed, arms squeezing him tightly. "Can't...breath...", he coughed. "Oops..!", the female quickly stopped hugging him so he could breath and when he did, he finally could look at the green haired female. "Nel?", he blinked, surprised to see her. Nel smiled at him, glad he remembered her even in her adult form. "I'm glad you remember, Ichigo!", she hugged him again, but much more gentler this time.

"Mind...explaining...?", Yumichika questioned, pointing towards Nel, who was still in her ripped garments like before. Ichigo looked at the others and blinked before smiling, "Oh, right", he got to his feet, helping Nel up with him, "Everyone, this is Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck. Nel, this is Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Hiyori, and I'm sure you remember Renji". Nel nodded, "Yep! Nice to meet you!". "We have to keep moving, come on", Hiyori growled, annoyed that they were stopped by some strange arrancar that apparently Ichigo knew.

"Where are you going?", Nel asked, looking at Ichigo. "To the Los Noches ruins. Some of our friends are there and they need our help", Ichigo stated. "Oh? I'll help! I just came from there!", Nel stated with a smile. "Thanks", Ichigo replied. However, Hiyori didn't seemed to be enthused that they would have another person to, more or less, slow them down. But she would deal with it, for now.

It was quiet. The four sat there around the fire that they had been trying to keep up and neither Toushiro or Meimu would speak. Which only made an awkward silence linger in the air. "I sense them...", Shinji finally spoke to break the silence, "Since they arrived, I have. They're on their way here". Rangiku looked up at Shinji and nodded, "I sense them too...". Izuru was among them. Good, Toushiro still needed his wounds dressed more thoroughly. Suddenly Toushiro stood up and began walking, "We should go and meet them...If we know they're here, we should go so they don't have to travel all this way...". "I'm not going...", Meimu spoke up. Everyone looked over at her. "I want to talk with Stark again...", she stated, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"He wants no part in this. Forget him", Toushiro spoke harshly, looking away from Meimu. She clenched her fists tightly, "I don't care...! He doesn't have to fight...but something's wrong! He's sad!". "He's alone", Toushiro stated, "Lilinette is gone and he just wants to die himself. He doesn't want to see you". His words were harsh. He wasn't supposed to tell her them, but he was annoyed with everything that was going on that he really didn't want to put up with Meimu's stubbornness at the moment. Meimu looked up at Toushiro. So that was where he had went. She hadn't really been asleep before. She couldn't sleep. She had just been lying there with her eyes closed. So what Shinji and Rangiku talked about was true. What Toushiro was saying must be true.

Meimu quickly rose to her feet, "I'm going to find him!". With that, she turned and quickly took off into the ruins. "Meimu!", Shinji called after her. It wasn't safe for her to go around alone. Toushiro glanced over as she ran and then his gaze fell to the ground. But he didn't move after her. "Let's go..", he spoke and took a few steps forward. "Let's go? Meimu just ran off! We have to find her, it's dangerous!", Rangiku stated. He said nothing. "Taicho...?", Rangiku was confused. What was wrong with him? "Just leave her...", he murmured and began walking again. "What? Why?", Rangiku questioned, surprised by his words, "We can't just leave her! If we do...Aizen will get her! He will win!". "Yes we can...", he looked back at Rangiku, "I'm tired of all this fighting. This trauma. I don't want to fight anymore...". "Snap out of it Hitsugaya", Shinji warned with a low tone. Something wasn't right. Why was he talking like this? This wasn't like him at all. "I want to just go home. I want to relax...I don't want to worry about this stuff...", Toushiro murmured. Rangiku quickly grabbed Toushiro and turned him around, about to yell at him when she saw a sort of dull and lost look in his eyes, as if Toushiro wasn't even there. Rangiku then noticed Toushiro's shoulder where he had been cut the other day was soaked in black liquid.

"It was a poison...", Shinji murmured in surprise as he saw the black liquid, "When he was stabbed the other day, there must have been some sort of poison on that arrancar's weapon!". Suddenly, Toushiro drew Hyorinmaru and attacked Rangiku, who escaped it with only a piece of her pink scarf cut off. "Not good...", Shinji murmured as he drew his zanpakuto. Rangiku drew Heineko, "We have to find a way to stop him without hurting him...". "I think Aizen had this planned...", Shinji stated as Toushiro swung Hyorinmaru and sent a dragon of ice at the two.

Meimu ran through the hall ways and checked every room she came across that wasn't caved in. She had to find Stark. "Stark!", she exclaimed, "Please come out, Stark!". She needed to talk to him right now. She must have hurt him before, when she was talking. She had to apologize. "Stark! If you can hear me, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings before with asking about Lilinette!", she looked from side to side, not seeing anyone or even a sign of Stark, "STARK!". She slowed down and came to a stop after a little while, placing her hands on her knees and taking in deep breaths, "No use...".

"Well hello there...", came a voice, causing Meimu to jump and quickly turn to look behind her. Standing there was a tall figure with gentle features and short black hair, a shard of mask covered over and around his right eye. But he didn't appear very threatening. "You must be miss Meimu, correct?", the arrancar questioned. Meimu slowly stepped back, "Ya...Who are you..?". "My name is Yazuka Jargo. I've come to request that you please come with me", the male stated, still calm. "Are you with Aizen...?", she questioned. "Yes, I am", he replied simply. "Then no! I won't go with you!", Meimu stated, placing a hand on the handle of her zanpakuto but suddenly, Yazuka was behind her and had a hand on her shoulder. '_He's fast...!_', she thought to herself. "Please Miss Meimu, I would rather not fight you", he stated rather reluctantly. Meimu looked back and drew Maboroshi, swinging at him but he disappeared quickly again and was behind her once more, his own blade drawn. "Then you really leave me no choice miss Meimu...", Yazuka suddenly got an insane looking grin on his features as he brought his blade down on Meimu.

Suddenly his attack was blocked and Yazuka was pushed back by a great force. Stark had appeared between Meimu and Yazuka, his sword drawn as he looked blankly at Yazuka. "Stark...?", Meimu was surprised that he had appeared. That he had helped her. But at the same time, she was relieved. "So one of the rats escaped extinction when Aizen killed them, eh..?", Yazuka chuckled as he stood up straight, "You used to be the Primera, no? Stark-san". Stark just continued to give him a blank stare, ready if he decided to attack again. "Well I'm number Eight. Around the same strength as you, the ex-primera", Yazuka spoke with a smirk, "You see, I can easily take you down...". "Either we fight or you get lost. I'm not one for talk", he stated, annoyed that Yazuka was rambling about stuff Stark didn't even care about.

Rangiku jumped up, trying to dodge another attack from Toushiro but he caught her left leg. Rangiku winced, holding her ankle for a moment as she stared at him, "Taicho...". "Are you alright..?", Shinji questioned, appearing beside her. Rangiku nodded. "I know you may not approve but I think we might have to be more aggressive with him. We have to get him unconscious", Shinji stated, not taking his eyes off of Toushiro. Rangiku got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "If it will help him then we really don't have a choice, do we...?", Rangiku spoke, hoping whatever Shinji had planned would help Toushiro.

"Something's wrong...", Izuru murmured, sensing the trouble now ahead, "They're fighting, but I don't know who or what". "Then we have to hurry", Ichigo grumbled and quickly took off ahead of the group. "Ichigo, we stick together you idiot!", hissed Hiyori after Ichigo and picked up her pace after Ichigo. The others quickly picked up their pace as well, trying to keep up with the other two. But for some reason, Izuru was having a bad feeling about all of this. Something about the fighting ahead didn't feel right. "When we get closer, be careful! Something isn't right!", Izuru called out to everyone.

"Stark...", Meimu looked at him and then at Yazuka, "Be careful...". "Go back to the others...", Stark instructed. "No..! I can't leave you alone!", Meimu spoke up, "Especially if you're going to let a guy like that kill you!". Stark glanced back at Meimu, narrowing his eyes. So she was told about him wanting death. Meimu drew Maboroshi and stepped up near Stark, "And if you're fighting then I fight too. We're friends...remember...?". Stark watched her for a moment before his gaze quickly went back to Yazuka as he held up his hand. "Aww, how sweet...", the arrancar laughed before firing a sinister purple cero at the two. Stark quickly moved and grabbed Meimu, jumping through a hole in the roof and heading up and out of the building. "He's too dangerous for you to stay", Stark told her, "You should return to the others".

Meimu looked up at Stark and shook her head, "No. You're going to get yourself killed!". "I don't want to be killed by someone like him...", Stark spoke, now setting her down beside him on the roof of Los Noches, "I will come after I'm finished. Then we can talk...". Meimu looked him in the eye, hoping he wasn't lying. But his expression seemed sincere enough. Stark suddenly turned, "Go now!". Another hole was burst into the roof as Yazuka came out with a wild and insane look on his features, "Running now? My, my, the ex-primera is no fun these days, ehh...?".

Meimu stepped back, sheathing Maboroshi, "Promise Stark, promise me you're not going to die...". Stark glanced back at her, "I promise...now get going". Meimu nodded and quickly turned, flash stepping away from the fight.

"You really think you can beat me, ehhh, ex-primera...?", laughed Yazuka, licking his blade with a wild grin, "Well let's test this, ehh..?". Suddenly a burst of purple reitsu came from the arrancar and he suddenly shot out at Stark, who in turn got into his own fighting stance. This was going to be an interesting fight.

Meimu made her way away from Stark and Yazuka's fighting, confident that Stark was not going to get killed. But as Meimu neared where she had last left the others, she sensed the fighting. "Who's fighting...?", she murmured, confused now. She could sense Toushiro's reitsu growing as she got closer. He was fighting as well, "He's injured...why is he fighting...?". She quickly picked up her pace, now more worried than before. She didn't understand what was going on.

She spotted Rangiku jumping onto the roof of the building, but she was suddenly knocked aside by a dragon of ice. "RANGIKU!", Meimu exclaimed, quickly heading over to her. Rangiku sat up and winced, holding her side now, which was bleeding. She looked over at Meimu, surprised to see her there, and at the same time not wanting her to be. "Meimu, get out of here!", Rangiku ordered. "But...you're injured! Where's Shinji and Shiro?", her question was answered as Shinji was thrown back and Toushiro in his Bankai form flew over head of them. Meimu tensed, staring up at Toushiro. Was he the one attacking everyone...? "Meimu...go on...Get away...", Rangiku murmured, grasping Heineko, "Growl, Heineko!". Her zanpakuto burst into ash and surrounded Meimu and Rangiku, protecting them for the time being as best as it could from Toushiro's attack.

"But...what's going on..? Why is he attacking you?", Meimu was confused now. "He was poisoned...He's not himself. Hurry and get away", Rangiku replied, trying to get to her feet despite her injuries, which were growing more severe the more Toushiro attacked. "But...You and Shinji...you're getting hurt...! Toushiro has to be stopped! He has to be in there somewhere! I'm going to get the real Shiro-kun back!", Meimu drew Maboroshi once more and moved out of the ash that was protecting them. "Shiro-kun!", she exclaimed, getting his attention. As he turned towards her, his gaze was distant. His eyes were now a dull grey instead of their normally brilliant blue. "Snap out of it!", Meimu stepped towards him, "Stop attacking your friends! Shiro-kun!".

Toushiro stared at her blankly for a moment before raising Hyorinmaru and swinging it, a dragon of ice emerging and coming right for Meimu. "Sing, Maboroshi!", Meimu exclaimed, her blade suddenly disappearing and the high pitched ringing filled the air, entering Hitsugaya's ears and disturbing his concentration. Meimu jumped up just in time to dodge the dragon and came down towards Toushiro. "You have to wake up, Shiro-kun...please...", she whispered, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, hoping he would snap out of it.

Toushiro stood there, staring down at her blankly. The ringing was becoming a slight numbing now in his ears but it was still there. However, his body seemed to move on its own and suddenly a painful gasp was heard and a blade emerged through Meimu's form. It was Hyorinmaru. Meimu stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe what was happening. She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. She looked down at the blade before her gaze went back towards Toushiro. He showed no emotion. Maboroshi's blade appeared on the ground, signaling that its shikai was over. Meimu raised a hand to Toushiro's cheek. "Shiro...kun...come...back...", she mouthed before he suddenly drew Hyorinmaru from her body and let her fall limply to the ground, just standing over her and watching her emotionlessly.

Suddenly, Toushiro dropped Hyorinmaru and his bankai dispersed as he fell to the ground, passing out. The two lay there motionless, still alive but Meimu was just holding on by a thread. If she got care now she would be fine, but if Ichigo and the others didn't make it there soon, Meimu would be lost. But maybe it would be for the best. At least then Aizen would never be able to touch her...right?

**END:~ Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! And I know the ending is like...wow. Ya...Please review and thanks for reading! And don't be mad at me please! It'll all work out, promise!**


	15. Gomenasai

**NOTE:~ Here's the next chapter guys. Please don't hate me for anything I type. That's just how this story goes. Also, Meimu never seems to have any luck. Especially since she is a created being and not normal like everyone else...**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 15: Gomenasai**

"MEIMU!", Rangiku didn't care about her own injuries anymore as she dropped Heineko and ran towards the blonde girl and her now unconscious captain. Rangiku winced as she went down onto her knees beside Meimu, but ignored her pain. "Meimu! Meimu! Hang on! HOLD ON!", she exclaimed, pulling off her pink scarf that she always wore and placing it over the wound, putting pressure on it and trying to stop the bleeding.

Meimu coughed, taking in sharp breaths as she looked at Rangiku. She tried to speak, but all that came out were wheezing gasps. Meimu swallowed hard and grit her teeth, "I'm sorry...", she managed to say. "Don't speak! Stay quiet. Please hold on, Meimu", Rangiku quickly looked over at Shinji, "Go and tell the others! Tell them to hurry!". Shinji nodded and was quick to disappear. There was no time to waste. Not at a time like this.

Meimu tilted her head to the side to look at the unconscious Toushiro beside her. He was going pale. She slowly moved her arm, it shaking as she pointed towards Toushiro, trying to get Rangiku's attention to look at him. Rangiku was confused at first before she followed Meimu's hand to Toushiro. His skin was going pale, and not a normal pasty white, but a dull light grey color. "Taicho!", Rangiku tied her scarf around Meimu's wound to keep the pressure on it before checking on Toushiro. As she checked his pulse, it was faint. Rangiku quickly checked his pupils and noticed his eyes were getting a darker shade of grey by the minute. "TAICHO!", she exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes.

**...**

"Aizen-sama wants you elsewhere, Gin", Tousen spoke now, his words slightly cold as he noticed the fox having a little _too much _fun with the attack on Karakura Town. Gin frowned as he heard this and looked back at Tousen, "Why can't ya do it?". "Because Aizen-sama wants _**you**_ to do it", Tousen replied before stepping passed Gin and watching over the scene playing out below. Gin looked at him and sighed, "Where to..?". "Hueco Mundo", Tousen replied simply.

By now, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia had been fighting their hardest. But it was no use against the swarms of hollow that kept coming from the dark skies. They weren't enough. "It's no use...", Orihime murmured as she collapsed onto her hands and knees. She was already exhausted, as were the others. "We can't give up...", Rukia commented, gripping Sode no Shirayuki, "We can't let them win...". Rukia looked up towards the sky as more hollow began to emerge. But something else caught her eye. Or rather, _**someone**_ else. "No way...", she murmured and looked over quickly, "Chad, Uryu, keep an eye on Orihime!". With that, Rukia took off towards the skies, taking out all hollow that crossed her path. She had her sights set on one person and one person only.

**...**

Shinji still hadn't returned with the others. Toushiro and Meimu were dying. "Sorry...", coughed Meimu. Rangiku looked at her and shook her head, "You have no reason to be sorry! Now don't speak and hold on. Shinji should be here soon, I promise!".

"Ahh...That's why he wanted me to come'ere...", came a voice, which made Rangiku tense. She slowly turned her head to see Gin only a few feet away. Rangiku didn't have Heineko either. She had dropped her and now had no time to grab her. So, she grabbed the closest zanpakuto to her. Maboroshi. "Don't come any closer", Rangiku warned, narrowing her eyes as she pointed the blade at Gin.

Gin stopped and frowned at this, "My, my, don't be so nasty _**Ran-chan**_". He took another step forward, noticing the more he approached that both Meimu and Hitsugaya's reitsu were fading. "What happened to little Snowy-taicho?", Gin questioned, "And Mei-chan". "Aizen happened. Now go away, Gin! I will hurt you!", Rangiku hissed, trying to stand in her injured state. Gin frowned at this, "But yar injured. I don't wanna hurt ya Ran-chan. Just relax". "Relax...?", Rangiku gripped the hilt tighter and glared at Gin, "Relax? My captain and third seat are both dying because of the man my supposed _**best friend**_ follows! HOW THE HELL CAN I RELAX?". All the emotions she had bottled up over the years. That she had hidden within her drinking were now bubbling to the surface. She had snapped. It was all just too overwhelming now.

Gin quickly appeared in front of Rangiku, gripping Maboroshi's blade and pulling it away from Rangiku's grasp, throwing it aside. He cut his hand while doing so, but he ignored it as his features softened and he knelt down, pulling Rangiku into a tight embrace.

These years had been hard for the both of them. It was his own fault too. He chose this path. "Sorry, Ran-chan...", he whispered into the surprised females ear. He could feel her body shaking. She was crying. "But I gotta do this...", and with that, he struck a certain point on her neck that knocked her unconscious. Gin laid her down next to Toushiro and moved over to Meimu. He picked her up gently, being careful not to hurt the small girl. She was still conscious but just barely. He couldn't tell if she was angry at him or anything like that. Her features were just filled with pain. "Hold on, Mei-chan. It'll be ok, _**I promise**_", and with that, he disappeared with her into a gargantua.

**...**

"Where did he go?", Rukia exclaimed as she now stood near Tousen, glaring at him, "Where is Gin Ichimaru?". Tousen looked at her, his eyes narrowed under his mask. "He left, Rukia Kuchiki. You should return to helping your friends if you're smart", he stated simply. Rukia took a fighting stance and shook her head. "No. If I can't fight Ichimaru, I can at least fight and defeat you, Tousen", Rukia stated. "You're too weak. You're foolish", Tousen replied. "You'd be surprised how much stronger one can grow over the course of time, Tousen", Rukia hissed, swinging Sode no Shirayuki forward, a circle of light appeared around Tousen and a pillar of ice shot up to freeze him. However, he wasn't there anymore. "You're too slow", Tousen spoke, a few feet behind her now. Rukia turned and faced him, narrowing her eyes, "I'm just getting started".

**...**

Rangiku began waking up after a moment and as her thoughts returned, she was quick to sit up. Her eyes darted around, trying to find Gin, but there was no sign of him, nor any trace of Meimu besides her blood. "He took her...", she grit her teeth, cursing herself now because Meimu was now in the hands of Aizen and she wasn't able to do anything about it. However, she couldn't be selfish at this point in time. She had her captain to worry about. As she looked over at Toushiro though, his skin was turning back to normal and the blackened poison that had been coming from his shoulder seemed to be going away. A note was left on Toushiro's chest. Rangiku reached over and took it, glancing over it. "_My apology to you, Ran-chan. Snowy-kun is all better_", Rangiku was confused. If Gin was with the enemy, why would he help Toushiro..?

But Rangiku quickly hid the note inside her shinigami outfit as Shinji appeared with the others. "Rangiku! Captain Hitsugaya!", Izuru exclaimed, being the first to rush over to check their wounds. "Where's Meimu?", Shinji questioned, looking around and then at Rangiku. She looked away, "You're a moment too late...".

"Damn it...!", Ichigo growled, kicking at the ground in annoyance. They had arrived too late. They should have acted sooner. They should have come faster. Now Meimu was in the hands of Aizen once again, and who knows what he is planning on doing with her. "Stop kicking yourself in the ass", Hiyori growled, hitting Ichigo over the head with her sandle, "Stop looking into the past. Look towards what we're going to do, not what we should have done". Izuru began to tend to Rangiku's wounds after making sure Toushiro was stable. He was surprised that Toushiro's injuries appeared to be healing quickly on their own. It was odd, even for a captain. But he decided not to question it.

"So she's gone...?", the group turned and a few got ready for a fight as they saw Stark standing there. He looked slightly beaten up, but had no serious injuries. "It's alright. He's not an enemy", Shinji assured them, which made them relax slightly. Stark looked over the group and sighed softly, "You should all go home now. There's no reason to stay here". "And how do you expect us to do that?", Yumichika questioned. Stark held up his hand and opened up a gargantua. "Go through there. It will take you back to Karakura Town...", he replied. Izuru had gathered Heineko and Maboroshi before he began to help Rangiku through the gargantua while Ichigo carried Toushiro. Nel had followed as well. She thought she could be of use in the fight. "Shinji...?", Hiyori looked at back at Shinji, seeing him hesitate to enter. "I'll be there in a minute", Shinji replied with a wave of the hand. Hiyori narrowed her eyes at this before turning and continuing on. She knew what he was going to do, but that was his choice. If he got stuck in Hueco Mundo, it would be his problem. Not hers.

As soon as Shinji was sure the others were gone, he turned to Stark. "Are you going to come...?", Shinji questioned. Stark looked at the blonde vizard, "Why ask when you know the answer...?". "I see...", Shinji sighed, "You're complicated to figure out. One minute you're helping us and the next you want nothing to do with us or this fight ahead. But...you already involved yourself. You fought an arrancar for Meimu – I felt it. You don't think that information will reach Aizen...? And now you're helping us back to Karakura Town...You have strength, why not use it for something good instead of letting it go to waste by dying...?". Stark shook his head, "Give me a good reason why I should help. Why I shouldn't let Aizen kill me..". "A little shinigami named Meimu", Shinji stated simply, "She's in his hands. One more person along our side to fight Aizen. One more _strong_ fighter would help us greatly. This could all end. No one would have to suffer. And you could end with the knowledge of doing something good. Something that helped people instead of dying a worthless death".

Stark was silent. His gaze was now on the moon. The thing that he preyed to every day to bring him death. But maybe it never came because it wasn't his time yet. He had one more chapter in his life before the book was complete. Before his story would end. "I want...to be with Lilinette...", he whispered, thinking back to what his other half looked like, "And this might be my ticket to her". He looked at Shinji and gestured towards the gargantua. "I'll be right behind you", he stated. Shinji smiled at this, "That's good to hear". With that, Shinji headed into the gargantua. Stark stared at the black hole for a moment. Once he stepped inside he couldn't turn back. He couldn't run away. "I promised her we would talk...", he whispered to himself before heading into the gargantua with everyone else.

**...**

They emerged on the other side only to find the town was under attack by hollow. Fighting was heard, but there were too many hollow coming from the sky that whoever was fighting was probably struggling. "Damn it...Aizen!", Ichigo growled, obviously angered with the state of the town. Buildings were burning, people were running in fear. They couldn't see what was going on so they didn't understand what was happening to their town. Ichigo handed Toushiro over to Nel. "Izuru, Nel, take Rangiku and Toushiro to Urahara's. It will be the safest place for them until they can recover and fight! Everyone else, lets get the hollow!", Ichigo drew his zanpakuto from his back and screamed the phrase he was not used to calling for such a long time, "BANKAI!".

Izuru was leading the way to Urahara's shop, Rangiku using him as support. "We have to contact Seireitei. They need to know about our situation here", Izuru stated aloud. "I hope everyone will be alright...", Nel stated with worry as she looked over at the fighting. It didn't look good.

Ichigo was rushing into the fighting when something caught his attention in the sky. His gaze quickly darted up and the sight he saw caused his heart to sink. "Rukia!", he was astonished to see her fighting Tousen, _**alone**_. "Ahhhgg!", Rukia screamed as she was suddenly knocked back, Sode no Shirayuki flying from her hand as she fell towards the earth below, Tousen heading after her to deliver the final blow. "RUKIA!", Ichigo exclaimed, however he was quickly pulled back into reality as hollow began to swarm him, making him unable to assist Rukia in anyway.

"You're through, Rukia...", Tousen stated, raising his blade to deliver the final strike when his blade met something other than flesh. The screeching of blades crashing echoed through the area before they separated and Tousen moved back. "You...", Tousen seemed astonished, surprised to see the person that was now before him. It was Stark. Stark held the injured Shinigami over his shoulder while gripping his sword in his free hand. "It's been a while...", Stark remarked simply. "I guess Aizen-sama hadn't finished you off that day. You're lucky...but your luck has also run out", Tousen quickly darted at Stark, who was quick to move away. He had to get Rukia to safety first before he did any fighting. "Stop running!", Tousen called after him, following close behind.

Ichigo finally managed to push the hollow back and when he looked up, he saw Stark had Rukia safe in his arms and he was trying to get away from Tousen, who was hot on his tail. "Hold on...", Ichigo grumbled before he quickly moved up towards them, appearing between Tousen and Stark. He held out Zangetsu towards Tousen, "Thanks, Stark". Stark stopped, looking at Ichigo, "Take her". Ichigo looked back, raising a brow. "I want to fight him. Take her", Stark moved and handed Rukia to Ichigo before stepping in front of him. Ichigo hesitated as he looked at Stark, however he understood that Stark wanted to fight. "Be careful. He's changed", Ichigo stated simply before moving away and heading towards where he sensed Orihime. Rukia needed healing.

"Izuru!", came a voice, causing Izuru to stop. He looked over and saw Urahara. "This way. The shop is too dangerous", Urahara stated, leading them somewhere else now. If the shop was dangerous now then that meant that this really was an emergency situation. This was not good. Not good at all.

**...**

"Job well done, Gin...", Aizen's voice filled the room as the evil man entered. Gin looked over and smiled, "Ya know I always come through". "And you also helped _him_?", Aizen questioned. "Ya, used that stuff ya gave me for that poison", Gin replied, referring to the stuff he had given Toushiro. "Good", Aizen looked over at Meimu, who was now laying inside of an odd chamber that had a silver like glow to it. That glow was what was healing the females wounds and keeping her alive. "It will be done soon", Aizen stated, "This will all be over".

"Is that other thing ready...?", Gin questioned, watching Aizen carefully. "Almost. The humans make for a good experiment. All we need is Meimu's memory to complete the puzzle", Aizen replied, his smirk growing as he looked at Gin, "Yazuka appeared to have come back injured". "Oh...? The psychopath got a few scratches?", chuckled Gin. "More than a few. To put it simply, more than half of his body can no longer function...", Gin was now intrigued at Aizen's words. "So someone's got power then on their side...?", Gin questioned. "The traces of reitsu leads to one person. The ex-primera", Aizen stated, "Stark".

Aizen stepped closer to Meimu's encased form and placed a hand on the glass. "But no matter how many they recruit – whether it be an ex-espada or not – they will fall. And I'll be sure of that..", the look on Aizen's face right there as he stared in at Meimu was one of pure evil. Gin had never seen that face in all his years he had been with Aizen. This face was new and Gin wasn't sure if he liked that face.

**...**

"Urahara, we have to contact Seireitei", Izuru spoke up as they arrived at an old warehouse that appeared to have some sort of barrier around it. "I've tried", sighed Urahara, "Aizen must be screwing with the communications between Soul Society and the world of the living. Yuruichi has gone there though to request assistance, but that's going to take some time". "Time we don't have...", groaned Izuru as they went inside the warehouse and down a passageway underground.

Izuru let Rangiku sit down once they arrived at the bottom. "Hachigen, we could probably use some of your healing skills at the moment", Urahara called over to a large man in a suit. Hachigen turned and moved over to them, "Oh my...". He knelt down to inspect Rangiku's wounds. Izuru helped Nel set Toushiro down with his head propped up on a pillow one of the children had brought over. Izuru moved away, allowing Hachigen to take care of Toushiro and Rangiku. He looked at Urahara, "When did the fighting start...?". "A few hours after you all left...", Urahara stated, "Aizen was waiting for this...".

Izuru clenched his hands into fists and turned, heading for the stairs back onto the surface. "Where are you going..?", Urahara questioned. Izuru paused and looked back at them. "To fight. They need more help out there", Izuru replied before darting up the stairs. "Wait!", Nel exclaimed and quickly ran after Izuru. As they got outside, Izuru turned to face her, "You should stay here. They might need protection". He didn't know Nel's abilities but he was sure she was strong, and that was why he trusted her to stay and protect them there. "But...Everyone else is fighting! Even Ichigo! I should fight too!", Nel exclaimed. "But they need protection here. At least stay until reinforcements arrive and then you can–", suddenly, Izuru was knocked back by some sort of force. "Iruzu!", exclaimed Nel, obviously not remembering the proper pronunciation of his name.

Izuru groaned as he sat up and looked at the arrancar that had appeared. "Move aside. I'd rather not deal with the small fry and get to my prize", announced the cocky female arrancar. Izuru stood up, drawing Wabisuke and holding it loosely at first in one hand, "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere...". "Iruzu!", Nel exclaimed, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?". She was waving her hands around in worry.

Izuru looked at her with a dull expression. "My name is _Izuru_ and I'm fine", he replied before looking at the strange female arrancar who appeared to have her mask remnants on the side of her face in the shape of a swirled design of a flower. The female sighed, "I would suggest you step aside or you're going to get hurt, blondy". Izuru gripped Wabisuke tighter now. "I'm not going anywhere and you're not getting inside that warehouse", Izuru took a defensive stance, "Nel, please go tell Urahara what is happening...". Nel nodded, "Alright Iruzu!". He looked back at her, "It's _Iz-ur-u_", he grumbled as she disappeared inside the warehouse. But his attention was drawn back to the female arrancar as she drew her sword. "Fine, fine. But you will soooo regret this blondy", the females laughter filled the air as her reitsu suddenly shot up higher than even a captains reitsu. This was not good. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight this women, but he would try his best. After all, if she got inside the warehouse, who knows what she would do, or even what she wanted...

**END:~ There we are! Another chapter added to Your Guardian Angel! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	16. Invaded Identity

**NOTE:~ More action packed goodness for you guys x3 Enjoy!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 16: Invaded Identity**

Izuru's breathing was heavy now and his body was layered with cuts. It seemed no matter what he did to this women it wouldn't affect her. "You just don't give up, do you?", the arrancar questioned, "Last chance to run, flee before you regret it...". Izuru shook his head as he got to his feet and tried to steady his stance. Blood trickled down his face. "No...I can't run...", breathed Izuru, gripping Wabisuke with both hands now, "I can not back down. I can not allow a creature like you to invade that warehouse!".

The smile faded from the arrancar's lips. "A...creature like me...?", she repeated, bitterness dripping from those words, "You don't know a _thing_ about _creatures like me_...". "You follow Aizen. That explains enough", Izuru stated, narrowing his eyes at her. The female shook her head, her brilliant orange eyes turning into a deathly red. "You don't know _**anything**_!", she exclaimed as she suddenly appeared behind Izuru and brought her sword down upon his right shoulder before he could even react. Izuru cried out in pain. "I'll show you what creatures like _**me**_ are like. You should never have insulted me...", the female hissed lowly, "Invade, Kikan Reikon".

Suddenly the arrancar's form, sword and all, turned into a liquid of some sort and began to enter Izuru's body through his wounded shoulder. Izuru fell to his knees, crying out in pain as the being invaded his body. He found himself taking sharp breaths. He couldn't focus. Was this killing him? _"I'll take your place while you reside in __**my**__ world for a little while, blondy"_, the females voice rang out within his head. Izuru wasn't sure what she meant by that but he tried fighting back, however that didn't work. It was as if his soul was ripped from him and sent somewhere else. Somewhere dark and cold.

Izuru sat up, smiling now. "I told you it would be your down fall blondy...", the arrancar murmured aloud, her voice sounding like Izuru's as it emerged from his body. She had taken over his body and sent him into a world of her own. A world of cruelty. "Iruzu!", exclaimed a voice. Izuru looked over to see that female arrancar from before coming over to him. Nel suddenly jumped on Izuru's form, thinking it was him, "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!".

The arrancar, thinking it would be the best thing to play the part, patted the female on the back. "Ya...she left...She said she would be back though", Izuru stated. Nel pulled away from the hug and smiled, "Alright! We should go back inside for a bit. They're going to need our protection if she does come back, right Iruzu?". "Ya...", Izuru nodded before getting up and heading towards the warehouse.

Nel stayed there for a moment, watching as Izuru walked towards the warehouse. Something was off about him. He didn't even yell at her for calling him Iruzu instead of Izuru. She wasn't liking this. But Nel got to her feet and followed after him, heading down inside the underground area. "Izuru, are you alright?", Urahara questioned. "Yes, I'm fine. She left...But she'll be back", Izuru stated. "You sure you're alright...? That shoulder wound seems pretty bad...", Urahara asked, referring to the large gash on Izuru's shoulder. Izuru looked at it and shook his head, "I think her sword had some sort of numbing ability...I can't feel it...".

**...**

_The real Izuru was in a cave like scenery. The only light came from the screen of reitsu that would display everything the enemy was doing in his body. Izuru was in immense pain. The reason the arrancar couldn't feel the pain was because it wasn't her body. All the pain would be directed to Izuru's soul. So any damage done to his body wouldn't affect the arrancar. It would affect Izuru, and if given enough wounds and pain, his soul would die. He would die._

"_Damn it...", Izuru winced, holding his shoulder as he looked at the reitsu screen. That arrancar was in his body. She was tricking everyone. But what did she want? Why did she invade his body? There was nothing important inside the warehouse. "Please...figure it out...", he murmured, growling as the pain began to burn._

**...**

"I just need to rest for a little bit...I'll be fine", Izuru stated to everyone, smiling at them. "Ok...Just don't over do anything", Urahara instructed him before moving away to talk to Hachigen. Izuru watched them before his gaze trailed to the unconscious Toushiro and the now sleeping Rangiku. A smirk appeared. '_He wants the boys reitsu intact. The poison is gone so his reitsu should no longer be tainted..._', he thought to himself.

Izuru stood up and moved over towards Toushiro. He lingered over his form, a smirk of evil clear on his features as Izuru's eyes turned red. Suddenly, however, someone swung their sword at him and Izuru was quick to dodge. "I knew it! I knew you weren't Iruzu!", Nel exclaimed, glaring at Izuru. His eyes were normal again. "What are you talking about Nel..?", Izuru questioned. "You're an imposter! Iruzu would yell at me for calling him Iruzu and your eyes were red just now!", Nel narrowed her eyes, "What do you want arrancar? Let Iruzu go!".

A chuckle emerged from Izuru and he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that...", he stated, drawing Wabisuke, "But unless you step aside and let me take that captain there, you're going to suffer at the hands of _**Izuru's**_ zanpakuto".

**...**

Ichigo had found Orihime and had left Rukia in her hands of healing while he defended them against the hollow. "They keep coming!", Uryu growled, "This is no use!". "That's not like you, Uryu", Ichigo smirked, "We can't give up".

Orihime was worried. The town was a mess. The people were scared. The hollow kept attacking. She wondered if Tatsuki and the others were alright. She hadn't been able to see them in a while so she was worried. She hoped they were ok. Orihime's thoughts changed as Rukia began to wake up. "Rukia!", she smiled at her, "Are you alright?". Rukia nodded slightly, "I was a fool...". "Yes, you were", Ichigo chimed up, looking over at Rukia. She looked away from him. Ichigo smiled, "But it's ok. You did good, nonetheless. You're still alive".

"I couldn't beat him...", she murmured. "It's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it. I could barely fight Tousen in that state. You're plenty strong, Rukia. Now, do you have enough strength to move?", Ichigo questioned. Rukia looked at him and slowly sat up. Her wounds were healed well enough at the moment. "What do you want me to do..?", she asked. "Go back to Seireitei. Get them to help us", Ichigo stated before blocking another hollow from attacking the two girls. Rukia nodded, "Alright. You just be careful and hold everything up here". Ichigo looked at her again as the hollow disappeared, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine". Rukia nodded and rose to her feet, ready to head back to Seireitei. Her wounds would hold until she got there. Then squad four could finish up Orihime's handy work. But before all that, she had to get the squads to come and help here.

**...**

"You really think the three of you are going to be able to defend him..?", questioned Izuru with a chuckle. Urahara, Hachigen, and Nel were now fighting against him. Hachigen had set up a barrier around Rangiku and Toushiro, protecting them from any harm. "What did you do with the real Izuru..?", Urahara questioned. "What did I do with him...?", Izuru repeated, "He's perfectly _**fine**_, for now anyway. In _**my **_world, learning a lesson he needs to learn after insulting me".

"What's happening to Iruzu...?", Nel questioned, narrowing her eyes. "I just told you. He's _**fine**_", Izuru stated before suddenly appearing behind Nel, Wabisuke raised and ready to come down upon her. But a red beam of light caused Izuru to move away quickly. It was Urahara's attack. "You don't leave much detail do you?", Urahara questioned. "Detail, who needs detail? All you need to know is that he insulted me and now he's being punished for it", Izuru replied simply before moving at Urahara faster than Izuru could ever move before. Urahara was just barely able to block the attack from Izuru, sliding back as he did.

"Hahh!", Izuru's eyes quickly moved to Nel as she came at him and he jumped up just in time to dodge her attack. "Foolish", Izuru landed on a boulder and looked at them with a smirk, "You have no idea of my real power". His look suddenly turned sinister as he raised his zanpakuto. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!", the trigger phrase allowed the zanpakuto to transform into its shikai state. "You can even mimic their zanpakuto..?", Urahara questioned. Izuru chuckled, "No. Not mimic. I can _**control**_ their zanpakuto's power".

**...**

Stark stared at Tousen, who didn't even have a scratch on him. Stark, however, had a few cuts across his body. "Give up, you can never defeat me without your Ressurecion!", Tousen stated before appearing behind Stark and running his blade into the ex-primera's shoulder. Stark coughed and turned, swiping at Tousen, who was quick to move away. "It's useless", Tousen insisted. Stark held his shoulder as he looked at Tousen. "Maybe. But I believe I made a promise...", Stark dropped his hand from his bleeding shoulder, "And I'm going to keep it". He suddenly appeared above Tousen and brought his sword down upon the vizard shinigami, only causing a small gash into his mask because he had moved away so quickly. "Too slow", Tousen called from behind before running his blade right through Stark's chest. Stark froze in surprise, the pain not yet registering until blood began to fill his mouth. "You won't get to fulfill any promises. Not in this life time, and not in your next", commented Tousen, pulling his zanpakuto out of Stark's body and watching as Stark began to plummet towards the ground, leaving a trail of blood in the air as he fell.

"Whoa, whoa!", suddenly, he was caught. Stark didn't understand at first. Not until his blurred vision tried to focus on the blonde that was now trying to support him while getting him to the ground safely. "I thought you made a promise. You can't let him take you down that easily", the voice, it belonged to Shinji. Stark could not speak due to the fill of blood in his mouth. But if he could, he would have told Shinji to shut up. He really wasn't strong enough for this stuff. Without Lilinette, he was nothing. "We have to get you some healing", Shinji stated as he set Stark down on the ground. He was about to get up and find someone to heal Stark before Stark grabbed Shinji's leg and looked at him. "Let me die...", he managed to gurgle out with his mouth filling with blood. Shinji could see the pleading in Stark's eyes. He really wanted death. He stayed silent for a moment, watching Stark's pleading eyes. His smile came back, "You can't die. You made a promise..right..? You have to keep it. Meimu will never forgive you if you don't". Shinji's gaze quickly shifted towards the skies as Tousen began to move down towards them. Shinji drew his zanpakuto and readied himself to fight, "Just do me a favor and hold on...for Meimu". With that, Shinji moved up and clashed blades with Tousen.

**...**

"This is no use!", commented Nel, "Every time we hit, our attacks do nothing...They don't stop him!". Izuru laughed at this, placing a hand on his bleeding forehead. "Oh, they do something...", Izuru glanced between all of them, wondering if they would figure it out. If they didn't figure it out soon, their friend was going to die. "What do you mean...?", Urahara questioned, narrowing his gaze. "I mean exactly what it sounds like. Your attacks hurt alright, but it's not like it hurts me", Izuru hinted, his smirk growing further. "Are you immune to pain?", Hachigen questioned, hoping it was that and only that. Izuru laughed, shaking his head, "My goodness, no! Are you that thick headed? This is not my body. This is not where my soul belongs. The pain gets sent to its rightful owner". "Izuru!", Urahara gasped, eyes growing wide.

"Bingo~!", Izuru sang, "The poor child, I can just imagine what kind of pain he's in and it's all your fault". "That's why you let some of our attacks hit! You did it on purpose!", Nel exclaimed, worry and anger both riding on her features. "Precisely", Izuru stated, "He's on the verge of death...and his soul is looking as tasty as ever!". "That's...just sick...", everyone couldn't believe their ears. That voice. They quickly looked over to see Toushiro struggling to try and stand up. "Please lay back down, Captain Hitsugaya", Hachigen insisted. "Let this barrier down", Hitsugaya ordered, eyes on Izuru. "Oooohhh so you're finally awake~!", Izuru spoke, "I'm amazed". Hachigen was hesitant but he released the barrier and Toushiro slowly stepped out, eyes narrowed at Izuru. "What do you want?", he questioned. "You", Izuru answered simply, "But these fools decided to make their friend suffer and not hand you over".

Toushiro walked out in front of Urahara and Nel. "Then take me now...", Toushiro instructed. "Captain Hitsugaya!", Urahara began to protest, "You can't! You're going to Aizen and-". "I know", he replied, not looking back at Urahara, "It's fine". "Ooohhh~? What's this? You surrender yourself to me? My, you're a smart one. I think you just saved your friend, but just barely", Izuru spoke with a grin. "One condition. Izuru is released and gets treated...", Toushiro narrowed his eyes on the fiend that was not Izuru. "Yes, of course. But unfortunately I'm not going to do that now. See, I'll hold him hostage until we get to Aizen. Then I'll release him after that and he can be taken care of. After all, I can't expect you to come quietly if I release him now", the arrancar laughed and reached out, opening up a gargantua, "Come now, can't keep that man waiting". Without any hesitation, Toushiro walked forward towards the gargantua. "WAIT! Snowy-kun! You can't go!", Nel exclaimed, "You don't even know what he wants with you!".

"Take care of Rangiku and Karakura Town", was all Toushiro said before he entered the gargantua. "Bye now. You'll be seeing your friend Izuru soon enough", the arrancar spoke, waving at them all before following after Toushiro. The black rip closed immediately after they entered. "What do we do...?", Hachigen questioned. "What he said...", Urahara placed a hand on his hat, "He's going after Meimu...".

**...**

"_The...wounds stop...but the pain...", Izuru groaned, looking up at the screen of reitsu. He saw where they were heading. "Hitsugaya-...taicho...", Izuru gripped his hands into fists. He hoped the young captain would be alright. But Izuru at the moment was suffering. His wounds were severe and it was amazing how he still stayed conscious at this point. But he was fighting to. He wanted to know where they were going, what was happening. He wanted to know what Aizen had planned for Toushiro and Karakura town._

**...**

"Hey, you better not dare die!", Shinji growled to Stark as he clashed swords with Tousen. He glanced over to make sure the male was still awake and watching. And he was. "Shut up...", choked Stark, finding it harder and harder to stay conscious at this point. "I wouldn't worry about him so much. I would worry about yourself", Tousen spoke, pushing Shinji back and getting ready to strike again. Shinji smirked, "I don't need to worry. I have everything covered". Unfortunately, Shinji was bluffing. He wasn't sure how he was going to defeat this new Tousen or how he was going to find someone to heal Stark in time. He was battling a clock here. He needed help and fast.

Tousen slipped his sword under Shinji's and manage to stab his hand and cut up his arm, causing Shinji to drop his zanpakuto with a wince. "Damn...", he cursed, jumping back as Tousen now came at his open target. "It's over", he stated as he slashed forward only to have his zanpakuto clash with another. "Geeze...Idiot! You're getting clumsy!", hissed a female voice before she kicked Tousen away. It was Hiyori. "Thanks..", Shinji sighed with relief. "Pfft, just go get that guy where ever", Hiyori spoke, "I'll handle him". "Alright, just don't over do it", Shinji sighed before going over to Stark, "Alright. Let's get you some help". He reached down and helped Stark up, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders. "Let's find Orihime", with that, he jumped off with Stark, hoping they would make it in time.

"Now then...", Hiyori grinned and held up her hand, "You want to be a vizard, neh? You don't have the guts! If you want to be one then...You have to pass _my_ test". Her vizard mask suddenly appeared over her features and she narrowed her eyes at Tousen. "Fool, you can't beat me even with that", Tousen stated. The two stood there for a moment before disappearing in a flash and clashing with each other over and over again as they fought. This would prove to be an interesting battle.

**END~: Woot...? Maybe lol. I dunno. I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's been a while! **


	17. Hollowful Humans

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Chapter 17! Woot! Remember the new captains I included in I believe it was the first chapter? Well you'll be seeing them FINALLY in this one! XP Bout time I put up a chapter, I know! SORRY ABOUT THAT! Enjoy~!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 17: Hollowful Humans**

Toushiro stepped out of the black rip with the arrancar, who was still in Izuru's body. He walked, following and looking around as he did. The arrancar seemed quite pleased with herself. She had completed her task. She led the young captain to a large, open room. Standing in the middle was Aizen. He turned to face them, his smile present as he looked towards Toushiro. "Welcome, Captain Hitsugaya", Aizen greeted him. Toushiro narrowed his gaze at the man, "What do you want...?", he questioned. Aizen chuckled, "I need your help". Toushiro looked away, "If you think I'd willingly help you then you have gone mad". Aizen shook his head with a soft chuckle, "No, of course not. Maybe I should be more specific. I need your _**reitsu's**_ help. And I will take it, by force". Toushiro looked back at Aizen and then looked around the room, the presence of arrancar hiding among the dark corners could now be felt.

Toushiro got into a defensive stance, reaching back to grab Hyorinmaru only to find the blade was not there. It was still back with Urahara and the others. Aizen laughed, "I see you forgot your sword. That's alright. You won't be needing it". Toushiro narrowed his gaze at Aizen, "Shakkaho!". He held up his hand and fired a red ball at Aizen as a distraction before he quickly headed back out of the room. He had to find Meimu and fast. Laughter filled the dimly lit hallways as Toushiro ran. The arrancar had a new prey that was practically defenseless. They were going to have fun with this.

**...**

_Izuru was watching the whole thing from within the inner world. But he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He was catching bits and pieces of Aizen's conversation with the female arrancar that had invaded his body. He got her name and the fact that she was the Ninth Espada. But after that, everything faded and he fell unconscious. _

The arrancar stepped from Izuru's body, allowing it to just fall limply to the ground. A green glow flashed around his body before it faded. Izuru's soul was back in its rightful place. "You did an excellent job, Anei", Aizen complimented, looking down at Izuru's unconscious body, "You use your abilities well". "Thank you very much, sir", she bowed lowly, happy for the compliments, "Would you like for me to get that captain?". Aizen looked at her in amusement, "No. I wish for you to relax for now. You have done your part for me my dear espada". "Thank you, sir", she nodded and bowed once again before heading out of the room, ready to retreat back to her own.

Gin stepped out of the shadows as he saw Izuru laying there on the floor, injured. "Why's Izuru here?", he questioned, looking up at Aizen. He turned, smiling at the silver haired fox. "He was a hostage in order to bring Captain Hitsugaya here. You can bring him back to his friends, if you'd like", Aizen stated, amused that Gin seemed to have a look of concern on his features for his old vice-captain. "Of course. I wouldn't mind seein' the fightin' either", Gin grinned at Aizen as he stepped around him and picked up the blonde into his arms. "Just don't get too involved, Gin. Remember, it's only a distraction", Aizen warned, glancing back at the man. Gin looked at him and shrugged, "Don'tcha worry bout it, Aizen-sama". He then opened up a gargantua and headed through it to Karakura town.

…

"This is...no good...", Uryu fell to one knee. He was too exhausted to continue his fight against the hollow. They kept coming no matter what they did. "We can't give up...we just can't...!", Orihime stated as she went over and healed some of Uryu's wounds. "ORIHIME!", called a voice. She looked over and saw Shinji running their way with Stark. "Shinji!", she gasped and stood up, facing them and quickly inspecting Stark's wounds. "Heal him, please. He's on our side. We need him!", he stated with a tired sigh. Orihime nodded and held up her hands, now beginning to work on Stark's wounds. He was still conscious, but just barely. "Where's Ichigo..?", Shinji questioned, looking around for the orange haired male. "He went to help out elsewhere...", Uryu stated, looking at Shinji, "If this continues...we're not going to last. These hollow continue to come!". Shinji looked at him and nodded, "I agree...we need some help...".

"Nyahahahahaha!", a crazy laughter filled the air and the group looked up to see a blonde haired figure above them with an arrancar mask going from his jaw line and up the side of his face and swirling at the top. "Oooohhhh! I found some fun!", the male laughed and drew a large scythe like weapon and came down at them. Orihime screamed, closing her eyes and looking away. Uryu pointed his bow but he was too late as he was swiped aside by the scythe and the psychotic laughter filled the air again. "Hahahahahahehehehehahaha! HAHAH! You're body is so flimsy!", the male arrancar stated, laughing at Uryu. Shinji moved and drew his zanpakuto, standing in front of Orihime and Stark. He had to protect them.

The psycho blonde turned and looked at them, his eyes were a strange purple color and his grin was from ear to ear from how wide it was. "Who's next?", he questioned as he turned and faced them. The arrancar suddenly disappeared and reappeared above Shinji, coming down at him. Shinji was barely able to dodge. '_Damn...he's fast!_', he thought to himself. This was not good. Not good at all.

Suddenly Shinji was sliced up his chest, the wound quite deep. He dropped his zanpakuto as he fell back, blood spewing from his body. "SHINJI!", Orihime cried, tears coming to her eyes now as the psycho faced her. He was ready to kill her now. "Mmmm...Don't kill many girls...but I guess it'll be fun!", he laughed and swung his scythe towards her. Orihime's eyes widened as she watched the weapon come at her in fear. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Then it happened. The scythe clashed with a blade and the flash of a captains coat blew in the wind.

"My, my...all the fun seems to happen without us...", it was the fifth division captain, Anita Tsukuyoma. The arrancar tilted his head at the new comer, jumping back to inspect her for a moment before grinning once more. "Another women to kill! Oooohhh goodie! I wonder if your bodies crush just like theirs!", laughed the male, jumping at Anita. Anita narrowed her eyes, obviously not playing around as she lifted her zanpakuto. But she only lifted it half way and a brilliant green glow flew at the arrancar, sending him flying into some nearby buildings and reducing them to rubble. She sighed and faced Orihime, "They're way too easy...I thought it would be more fun", she frowned and then looked at the girl, "You alright?". Orihime nodded slightly. It took a moment for Orihime to snap out of it and actually realize she also now had to help Uryu and Shinji. She expanded her healing barrier around the other two, now focusing even harder.

"Back up is on it's way, Captain Tsukuyoma!", came the voice of Momo, who appeared in front of her captain. Anita smiled, "Good. Let's get this over with". "Heheheh...haha...HeheheheHAHAHA!", the laughter surprised Anita and she was suddenly knocked back into a building. She slid down and onto the ground. She winced as she looked at the crazy blonde emerging from the pile of rubble. He seemed to be drooling. "My, my..what power...", he licked his lips, "Quite tasty too...". He looked up and grinned rather psychotically. Anita sighed, rising from the ground and dusting herself off. "So you aren't so easily defeated", she looked up and grinned, "Good. I thought this was going to be boring!".

…

Toushiro was almost out of breath now as he looked around, trying to decide which hall to turn down. But he had to decide quickly because the arrancar were gaining on him. Finally he made a quick left and ran down the hall. He pushed open a door at the end of it and came to a large lab. He was only able to take a few steps before a chilling scream filled the air. The scream sounded almost _**inhuman**_.

Toushiro looked over and through a glass enclosed area he could see a large creature. It looked gruesome and ugly. But something was off about the creature. Something wasn't right. He then saw it and gasped, stumbling back when he realized what the creature was. The creatures body was compiled of different parts. Different _**human**_ parts and at the very top was a large head with a half mask covering its face and the other half of its face was deformed and morphed. It was like something straight out of a horror movie. Never in his whole time as a shinigami had he seen something this frightening or grotesque.

"Isn't it beautiful?", the voice startled Toushiro and he turned around to see the blonde arrancar with the strange glasses like mask remnants. Yiforit stepped towards the young captain, hands tucked behind his back as his gaze trailed to the creature beyond the glass, "Such a beautiful creation...and it will become even more beautiful when it's complete". Yiforit turned his attention back to Toushiro and his smile grew. "And that's where your reitsu comes in...Ooohh I can't wait to indulge in that part of the experiment!", Yiforit laughed, smirking now. Toushiro backed away from the arrancar, glancing around for the nearest exit. "Don't bother running. It's useless, Captain Hitsugaya", chuckled Yiforit as he approached him, his smile turning into an evil grin.

…

Gin appeared near the fighting. He held Izuru's limp body in his hands. The look on his features as he stared at the male was obviously one of sadness. He wished the boy wasn't involved in all of this. "Everyone seems to get dragged in...", he murmured with a sigh and turned to quickly drop Izuru off at the warehouse he had been at with Urahara and them. Unfortunately, Gin barely even got to take one step before a female suddenly appeared before him. "Well, well...why, might I ask, are you carrying **my** vice-captain?", it was Captain Kibaske, the new Third Division captain. Gin raised a brow, wondering what this women was talking about before finally realizing she must be his replacement for squad three captain. "Ahhh, so yar the one that's takin' over my squad, neh?", Gin seemed amused now as he smiled.

Shina chuckled, "Oooohhh, so _**you're**_ Gin Ichimaru. I thought you were dead". "Nahh, just sleepin' for a long time", he replied simply before holding Izuru out to the women, "Take'em". Shina suddenly grew confused. What if this was a trick? "Why are you offering him so easily? Wouldn't he make for a good hostage?", Shina questioned, unsure if she should trust Gin.

Gin shrugged and shook his head, "Izuru-kun is not a hostage. Not to me. Besides, he was taken only as collateral and brought back as promised...Ya better get'em healed soon. He's injured bad". Gin suddenly stepped over to Shina and placed Izuru in her arms with a smile. "Hope yar enjoyin' third division. Good luck, _**Captain**_", and with that, Gin suddenly disappeared. Shina blinked, looking around, making sure he was truly gone before her gaze trailed down to Izuru. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, especially with all of the wounds that scathed his body. "I wonder...if that's why you respected him so much...and had a hard time accepting me", she sighed softly, realizing there was something Gin was hiding. But she couldn't figure out whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. But she had no time to think of this now as she quickly headed off to find the squad four members that had come with her to the living world so she could get Izuru tended to.

…

Anita was fighting the psychopathic arrancar, however she wasn't using her zanpakuto. She was only using various forms of kido now. She was testing the skill of this arrancar. She wanted to see what he could do.

"Hehehahaha...You aren't even trying! This is no fun! TRY!", the arrancar leapt into the air and spun down at Anita, attempting to slice her into pieces. Anita held up her hand and grabbed the spinning figures scythe without even hurting herself. She held it there and smiled at the arrancar. "You're the one that's making this no fun", she stated and threw the arrancar back with a great amount of force, "Raikaho!". Anita lifted her hand up and a large beam of yellow light fired at the arrancar with a great amount of force. It would be surprising if he came out of that unscathed.

Surprisingly the arrancar rose from some rubble with not even a scratch and he once again was licking his lips. He looked over at her, smirking, "Soo tasty...". Anita sighed softly, "I figured as much...". "Captain?", Momo looked over at the women in confusion. "He absorbs any reitsu based attacks. He _**eats**_ it", Anita explained, sighing again, "So I guess it's nothing but physical attacks on this guy...". Anita placed a hand on her zanpakuto, about to draw it when suddenly something, or rather someone, fell from the sky and landed in front of her with a heavy thud. "So this is where I felt that growing power!", it was Kenpachi and his gaze was on the psychotic arrancar. "Captain Zaraki?", Anita blinked, dropping her hand from her zanpakuto. He glanced back at her with a grin, "You better get out of here. All of you...This isn't for the weak". "Ya! You should go!", laughed Yachiru as she hopped down from Kenpachi's back. "You too, Yachiru. This'll be dangerous", Kenpachi then faced the psychotic arrancar, his reitsu flaring up. "Ooohhohohh? Powerful reitsu...That'll be tasty!", the arrancar exclaimed and jumped at Kenpachi.

"Alright, see you later Kenny!", she faced everyone, "Come on! Everyone follow me!". Yachiru began leading everyone through the city, of course trying her best to be slow for the group, especially since they had injured to carry. "Are...you sure it's alright to leave him alone...?", Stark questioned, looking up at Captain Tsukuyoma, who was the one supporting him since he was too heavy for Orihime or Momo. Anita looked down and nodded, "Oh ya, believe me. It's best we get out of there". The group was now heading towards the warehouse Urahara was at. That would be the safe haven, especially for the injured.

…

Toushiro was now beginning to wake up. He had been knocked unconscious by that strange arrancar in the lab. He slowly sat up, holding his head. He looked around, confused for a moment as to where he was until he realized he was in some sort of cell. He dropped his hand from his head, sighing softly. He felt something odd around his neck. For some reason it felt tight. He raised a hand up to his neck and felt a strange collar around it. His eyes widened, "What the?". He began to try and pull at the collar, trying to pry it from his neck. But it wasn't working. It was practically skin tight! He made a good hard pull as his last attempt and he cried out in pain. He fell over and off of the bed. He winced, coughing from the shock he had received. This collar really didn't like being pulled at. It had sent a large amount of electricity flying through his body which was what had hurt him.

Toushiro slowly sat up, cursing himself. Why him? Why did Aizen want his reitsu? He moved so that he was sitting back on the bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and curled up to himself now. All he could think about was how he was letting everybody down, including Meimu. He had thought he would be able to find her and save her but now he was trapped and locked away, and to make matters worse, Aizen wanted to use him in his schemes too. Why did things never work out as planned, especially for him? He closed his eyes as he sat there, now thinking and remembering the past. Remembering Meimu and everything they had ever been through. "This is so unfair...No one should have to suffer this much...", he whispered to himself.

…

Urahara looked up now as he saw the large group entering the warehouse. He smiled slightly, "It's nice to see reinforcements have arrived", he commented to Captain Anita. They set the injured down and Hachigen began to help Orihime heal the wounded. "Sorry we're a little late", sighed Anita, "we got caught up in something…It's a mess out there!". Urahara nodded reluctantly, "Indeed it is...".

"Bring all the wounded inside!", exclaimed the voice of Shina as members of squad four carried in various wounded into the warehouse. Shina was still carrying Izuru. "Izuru-kun!", gasped Momo, quickly rushing over to Shina to look at her friend in her arms. Urahara was surprised to see Izuru was there, after all he had just been taken hostage not long ago. Shina set Izuru down and sighed softly, hoping her vice captain would be alright. "Captain Kibaske, where did you find Izuru..?", Urahara questioned. Shina looked over at the man, "Gin Ichimaru was wandering around with him. He just gave him to me without a fight...He said that Izuru had only been taken as collateral and that he wasn't a hostage...That man is so odd...".

Stark looked around now as he was being healed and quickly spotted Hyorinmaru sitting on the ground nearby. His eyes widened and he stood up, limping over to the sword and picking it up. He then looked around, "Where is he...?". He looked towards Urahara now, hoping the man could provide some answers. Urahara looked at Stark for a moment before lowering his gaze, hiding his eyes underneath his hat. "He was taken. The reason Izuru had been collateral was because an arrancar took over his body. The only way Izuru would be saved from harm would be if Hitsugaya went with the arrancar. Hitsugaya went in hopes he could save Meimu, I think...But he forgot his zanpakuto, not that the arrancar would have let him bring it anyway...", Urahara explained. Stark looked back down at the sword, narrowing his eyes. He wished he had been there. Hitsugaya was everything to Meimu. He hoped they both were alright wherever they were.

…

"_I'm cold...I feel anyone. Am I alone too? Where is this place...? I...I can't remember...my memories are...fading..."._

**END: SORRY FOR THE FRICKEN LONG LEAVE OF THIS STORY! I was very busy for a VERY long while there but I FINALLY finished this chapter! Sorry again...I'm hoping to write more again! Please forgive me! -bows- **


End file.
